Alpha in Mystic Falls
by Violetashes13
Summary: Allye Hale travels to Mystic Falls after a mysterious visit from an old family friend. There she finds Vampires, Witches, and other Werewolves. What she doesn't count on is falling in love...twice. This Alpha Werewolf has a habit of attracting the darkest of people. Including a certain British Hybrid. Starts as DamonXOC, later turns into KlausXOC.
1. Alpha Werewolf in Town

"_You know you didn't have to go to Mystic Falls by yourself, right Al?"_My brother, Derek Hale, said over the phone.

"I'm well aware of that bro, but our old friend Mason Lockwood is returning and if he's here then Mystic Falls will not only have Vampires running a muck, but also Werewolves." My name is Allye Hale, younger sister of Derek Hale. I'm eighteen with shoulder length raven black hair, emerald green eyes, 5'6" with slightly tan skin. Being a Hale means I'm also a Werewolf and on top of that I'm also an Alpha like my older brother. Unlike him though, I'm a True Alpha.

"_Just be careful we only know a little bit about Vampires." _Derek advised.

"I know how to defend myself from them, even if our species of Werewolf is venomless." I answered.

"_I'm serious Al, be careful. We don't know what they're capable of and for all you know they may have Wolfsbane with them." _I rolled my eyes at my brother's protectiveness.

"You heard what Doc said, Vampires have been excluded out of our lives for so long that they don't even know we exist. They think we're just as make believe as Big Foot. I got to go I'm getting near the Lockwood mansion, looks like the mayor finally bit it." I stated.

"_Well that's one less of their species. They're still affected by that old curse. They've yet to become stronger. Remember call me if anything happens."_ He stated.

"I know, I know. Bye." I hung up my cell phone and parked my royal blue 2010 Chevy Camaro zl1. I took the keys out and exited the car and closed the door. I wasn't really dressed for a memorial service but I wasn't here for that. I was wearing dark blue jeans, with a deep purple shirt, a black leather jacket over it, and black shoes.

I walked up towards the mansion but I felt eyes on me the entire way.

"You're a little bit underdressed for a memorial aren't you?" I stopped at the front door and looked to see a man that looked to be twenty-four wearing all black, raven black hair, and icy blue eyes.

"I'm not here to attend the memorial service. I'm here to see an old friend of mine. He just happens to be here." I answered.

"I've never seen you around here before, new?" He asked.

"You could say that, I probably won't be in town long, couple of month's tops." I answered, sticking my hands in my jean pockets.

"Damon Salvatore and you are?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Allye Hale" I answered shaking his hand.

"Hale? You're one of the founding families." He pointed out, he surprised look on his face and an emotion coming off him that I couldn't recognize.

"Yep and my family moved away shortly after the Civil War ended." I said nodding.

"Hale, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Mason giving me a look.

"Nice to see you too, Mason. I heard that you were back in town so I thought I'd visit." I stated.

"Let me guess, Derek is here too." I shook my head.

"Sorry just me." I informed.

"Follow me." He said walking back inside.

"Sorry to cut this short Mr. Salvatore but I have some business to take care of." I apologized.

"No problem and call me Damon." He answered smirking. I walked into the mansion and followed Mason to a secluded room.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked as soon as I closed the door.

"Lower your voice. You don't want the entire town to hear you. You know why I'm here. Something big is coming and it deals with your kind and I'm here to make sure you don't screw up." I said crossing my arms.

"I can control it!" He argued.

"That's what you said last time and I had to save your ass because you couldn't control it!" I argued back and raised my voice slightly. He started to breathe deeply and his eyes glowed yellow.

"That! That right there is the reason why I don't believe you. You get angry too fast, hell you're entire species does!" I said pointing my finger at his eyes.

"Your species does the same thing." He argued back.

"Wrong, mine is more advanced, more powerful, and has more control. You know what I'm capable of so you better behave. Once this is over I'll go back home and you won't have to see me." With that I walked out of the room and headed for the exit.

I took my car keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car, but just as I opened the driver's side door I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and I saw Damon staring at me from the front porch with a smug smirk on his face. He noticed me staring and gave a little wave; I returned it and got into my car.

Next Day

I was driving once again back to the Lockwood mansion, apparently Carol heard I was here again and she wanted to speak to me, since I am one of the founding families. I parked my car and exited out of it and locked it.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're stalking me." I rolled my eyes seeing Damon walking towards me from his car.

"Only in your dreams." I replied chuckling.

"Ouch, that hurt." He joked but still had that smug smirk on his face.

"Allye, Damon I'm so glad you two could make it." Carol said smiling as we neared the front doors.

"Hey Carol, it's been a while." I said smiling.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you. How are Derek and Laura doing?" I flinched slightly at the mention of Laura's name.

"Derek is fine but um Laura…she died ten months ago." I said biting my lip.

"Oh I am so sorry, what happened?" Carol asked putting a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"An animal attack." This caught both Carol's and Damon's attention.

"An animal? Come inside, we'll finish this discussion in private." She ushered us inside. She led us to the office and had us sit down.

"Allye, I'm sorry to make you remember how Laura died but I need to know. Did her body have any lack of blood?" Carol asked.

"Lack of blood?" I scoffed and shook my head, "She was torn in half, so yeah she lacked a lot of blood." I stated coldly.

"Torn in half? Dear lord, what could do that?" Carol gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"It wasn't a Vampire if that's what you're thinking." I answered folding my arms.

"How do you know about that?" Carol asked shocked.

"Derek told me all about before I arrived here in Mystic Falls. I am a Hale after all, one of the founding families and from my understanding my brother quit the council, so that means you're missing one of the families." I stated.

"Allye, I know you want to get involved but you're too young." Carol stated.

"I turned eighteen almost a year ago and I graduated last year, don't start treating me like a child Carol." I warned.

"I think it's a great idea." Damon interjected.

"Damon, she is still very much young. I don't know if she'll be able to handle all this." Carol tried to shoot down the idea.

"Allye's right, the council has every member of the families but the Hale's. Besides she eighteen and legally an adult so she can make her own decisions."I barely knew this guy and he's already standing up for me? I heard the door open and saw Mason walk in with Tyler, Carol silently got up and closed the double doors.

"I still want to know why Richard was killed along with the Vampires, he wasn't one of them." Carol said sighing.

"What did you use to catch them?" I asked, leaning back in the couch.

"It was called the Gilbert Device; it created this high pitch noise that only Vampires can hear." If Vampires could hear it than so could Werewolves, I'm guessing Richard never told Carol about his little secret.

"We've been trying to figure it out but we have nothing." Carol said sighing.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked and Carol nodded.

"How about a Werewolf?" I stated seriously.

"Werewolf? Those couldn't possibly be real." Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Well I don't see why not, after all we're in a world with Vampires. A Werewolf has excellent hearing maybe even better than a Vampire; they could hear that noise too." I stated.

"Are you saying you're some type of Werewolf expert?" Damon asked sending me a suspicious look.

"Actually I am, I know what they do and why as well as their weaknesses." I answered.

"Well I can't believe my husband could have been a Werewolf." Carol said shaking her head.

"Well it's been fun, but I should be heading back home." I said standing up.

"Where are you staying?" Carol asked.

"The same house I stayed in when I visited the first time." I informed her and began to walk out of the room.

"I should probably be going too; it was nice seeing you again Carol." Damon said with smirk that looked somewhat like a smile. I was almost to my car when Damon stopped me.

"So you really believe in Werewolves?" Damon asked walking up to me.

"Yes I do, I'm getting that you don't." I guessed, folding my arms and sending him a playful look.

"You're right, I don't believe in Werewolves." Damon stated returning the same look.

"Well then, you my friend need to start believing." I teased while pointing to him in the process.

"Who said I was your friend?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just saying, but if you do need a friend I'm always open." I said shrugging and opened my car door.

"You know the high school here is throwing a carnival tonight." He said quickly just before I got into the car.

"That sounds like an invitation." I leaned against the car door with a smirk on my face.

"That's because it is, do you want to go with me?" He asked.

"Sure why not, I'll meet you there." I said getting into the car.

At the Carnival

I arrived at the carnival but I had yet to run into Damon. I stopped seeing arm wrestling matches going on. I shook my head and sighed, boys always wanting to prove strength.

"Looks like I finally found you." I turned around to see Damon giving me his usual smirk and someone else was with him.

"Hey Damon, who is this?" I asked looking at the teenage boy next to him.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother." Stefan said holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Allye Hale, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand and returning the smile. I could tell Stefan was a lot nicer than his older brother, reminded me a lot of myself and Derek. I was known as the nice Hale sibling, and Derek as the mean Hale sibling. I heard cheering and saw that Tyler had won and now Mason was coming up to him, challenging him.

"What is with you men and liking to prove your strength? That's never made any sense to me." I admitted.

"That's because you're a woman, you wouldn't understand." I rolled my eyes at Damon's comment. Cheering was heard again and Mason won this time.

"My brother Stefan will go against you!" Damon yelled out. Stefan gave a look to his brother but left to go up against Mason.

"Well aren't you just a great brother making him do something." I said sarcastically.

"I know, he should be lucky to have such an awesome brother." Damon joked looking directly at me with that same smirk. When Stefan lost Damon did not look too happy.

"You didn't even try." Damon accused.

"No I did." Stefan said nodding.

"Man if you guys can't beat him I might have to try." I said scoffing.

"I'd like to see that, if Stefan couldn't do it I highly doubt you can." Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh yeah, how about a little friendly wager? If I win you have to admit that women can be just as strong as men." Damon seemed to take an interest in the bet.

"And if you lose you have to go on a date with me." Damon said smirking.

"You're on" I said returning the smirk, "Mason, let's see how you do against me." I announced as I walked over, some of the boys there laughed.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to make a girl cry." The crowd 'oohed' at that and I chuckle and shook my head.

"The only girl who's going to cry is you." The crowd 'oohed' again and Mason lost his smirk and went up to the table.

"Then let's see what you can do, Hale." He put his arm on the table and I put mine on the table. Once our hands were gripping each other we started, at first it looked like a struggle. Mason was strong I'd give him that, but not as strong as an alpha. I saw his eyes get a yellow glint in them and I let my eyes show a glint of red and that's when I won as I made his arm touch my side of the table. The crowd broke into a loud cheer and Tyler looked at his cousin is pure shock.

"Maybe next time." I told Mason winking. I walked back over to the dumbstruck Damon and Stefan.

"Now I believe I won the wager." I said crossing my arms with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Fine women can be just as strong as men, happy?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"Very," I answered nodding.

"How did you beat him?" Stefan asked, looking at me strangely.

"Arm wrestling deals with physics if you know your physics it's not that hard to beat anyone." I answered shrugging.

"Why don't you try your physics on me?" Damon challenged and his smirk was already back.

"Normally I would love to trample on a man's pride but I haven't eaten today, so I'm going to see if any of this carnival food is good." With that I walked away from them to get to a food stand.

No One's P.O.V

"Something about them is definitely not human but they're not Vampires." Damon said as he and his brother walked down the school hallway.

"Then what are they? I tried to beat Mason and he overpowered me but Allye was able to win easily. You have to admit something is supernatural about them." Stefan informed his brother.

"Well why don't we figure that out." Damon stopped and smirked seeing Allye in the hallway leaning against the wall on her cell phone.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan warned as his brother grabbed a girl that was walking by them.

"Listen, I want you to go over to Allye and rough her up a bit, get her mad." Damon compelled the girl, the girl simply nodded and turned around and walked towards Allye.

Allye's P.O.V

After eating a hot dog I decided to head into the school and give my brother a status update. I put away my cell phone and pushed myself off the wall when a brunette girl in short shorts, tank top, and heels purposely bumped into me.

"Whoa, watch where you're going." I informed her.

"Then don't stand where I walk." I scoffed as she tried to get into my face.

"Look hun you're trying to be intimidating but it's not working, just watch where you're going next time." I said turning around and about to walk away. That's when my senses were telling me to turn around. I turned around and caught a glass bottle that she picked up and threw.

"Really? Alright I tried to be friendly about it and I didn't want to hurt you but…" I grabbed her arm and forced it behind her back and shoved her against the lockers.

"Next time don't try to throw anything at me or you will see me get mad and trust me, you don't want to see me get mad." With that I let her go and continued my way down the hallway.

No One's P.O.V

"Well she's definitely something." Damon said whistling after seeing that scene play out.

"But not a Vampire she is something else and we need to figure out what." Stefan said crossing his arms.

Allye's P.O.V

After that little incident I continued to enjoy the carnival that was until I smelled blood and a lot of it. I followed the smell and I ran into Damon and Stefan with two other girls and Damon had a wooden stake with him.

"Well I wouldn't have believed it without seeing it with my own eyes." I spoke up making them turn around to me.

"Vampires, well what do you know they do exist. Looks like my hunch was also right, Damon and Stefan you two are Vampires aren't you?" I stated.

"How did you figure that out?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Please you didn't think I heard Damon talking to that girl that tried to get me mad? By the way I have to give you credit for that, you got close." I informed with a smirk planted on my face. Damon suddenly came at me in a blur but I caught his wrist before he could try and grab me.

"Nice try but I saw that coming. You should probably get her cleaned up before anyone sees." I advised Stefan, gesturing to the blonde girl.

"What are you?" Damon asked pulling his wrist out of my hand.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I stated crossing my arms.

"I'll believe you." I turned to the brunette girl who spoke up.

"Who are you?" I asked uncrossing my arms.

"Elena Gilbert, I'm Stefan's girlfriend." Elena said walking up to me.

"Gilbert huh? I knew your parents, sorry for what happen to them. I know what it's like to lose your parents. Alright…I'll tell you, I'm a Werewolf." I made my point by making my eyes glow crimson red and both of them looked at me shocked.

"Well I still find that hard to believe, I've been around for over a hundred and sixty some years and I've never seen a Werewolf." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Hm, let's see how long that lasts." I called out and gave them a backwards wave.

"Oh," I stopped and turned my head to them, "Have fun covering this one up. Yet another "animal" attack. I'll be seeing you guys soon." I taunted with a smirk and left.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. I've been working on this for a while. I can't wait to get feedback from all of you readers out there. This is a character that I really grew attached to and I like how she came out. Enjoy! :D**


	2. Bad Moon Rising

I was peacefully sleeping in my bed until I heard someone knocking on my door. I ignored it hoping whoever it was would get the hint that nobody was home and left. Sadly that didn't happen because they knocked again but harder.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" I called out and dragged myself out of bed. I walked down the stairs and opened the door and groaned.

"Damon, what do you want?" I asked crankily seeing him.

"Good morning to you too sunshine. Get dressed; you're going on a road trip." He ordered with a smirk on his face.

I scoffed, "Like you can order me around? Forget it I'm going back to bed." I went to close the door but someone put their hand out stopping it from closing.

"Allye please come with us." I open the door to see Elena was the one who stopped the door from closing.

"What exactly is this road trip for?" I asked sighing.

"We're heading to Duke to look into some old research and see if there is anything on Werewolves." Damon answered.

"Of course you are, give me a second to get dressed. And I am going to regret this but come on in." I said sighing and let door open for Elena and Damon to come in.

"Not bad of a place you got here." Damon said his smirk getting bigger.

"Don't touch anything Damon, I mean it." He put his hands up defensively and I went upstairs to change.

* * *

"I have to say it's nice to meet you Allye, never met an actual Werewolf." Alaric said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah we're not really well known in Mystic Falls, Vampires took all the glory." I joked which caused Damon to turn around his seat and sent me a look.

"Well we're just that great." Damon spoke up.

"So Alaric you said you're a Vampire hunter?" I asked.

"That's right."

"So now I know a Vampire hunter and multiple Werewolf hunters." I said sighing.

"Werewolf hunters huh? Didn't know they existed." Alaric stated.

"Oh they do, there is an entire family that's been killing my kind since the 5th Century. All because some idiot Werewolf killed the guy's wife and child." I said rolling my eyes.

"Since the 5th Century? That's a long time to be hunting down and killing Werewolves." Alaric noted.

"That's why they created something called the Code, both the hunters and Werewolves follow that Code so we don't end up waging war against one another." I informed.

"They have a Code for killing Werewolves?" Damon asked turned his head towards me.

"They don't kill young Werewolves under the age of eighteen, they only kill adult Werewolves with absolute proof that they spilt innocent human blood, and they don't harm the humans that are with the Werewolves." I summed up.

"So the Code keeps the killing of Werewolves to a minimum." Alaric summarized.

"Yep most Werewolves know not to cross the Code unless they have a death wish. The hunters over the centuries have found new ways to torture us and kill us." I said as I leaned my head back on the head rest and looked out the car window.

"Well they sound friendly." Damon said sarcastically.

"Some are better than others; I'm friends with one of them. Not all hunters are bad. Is that Duke?" I changed the subject seeing the university coming into view.

"Yes it is, let's hope Isobel has something on Werewolves." Alaric said turning the car into the parking lot.

* * *

We walked into the building where Isobel use to work and Alaric went to go talk to a woman who was sitting in the desk.

"Hi you must be Vanessa. I'm Alaric we spoke over the phone." Alaric introduced.

"Yes I remember." She looked over at Damon as if she knew him.

"These are my friends Damon, Elena, and Allye. You don't mind do you?" Alaric asked.

"Oh no, I'll show you to Isobel's office." Vanessa turned around and opened the door. We wondered in looking at all the research material that was scattered everywhere.

"I'll go get the light so you can see better." I froze hearing her heat beat rise, she just lied.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked. That's when Vanessa walked in with a crossbow and fired an arrow at Elena.

"Nice try." I said as I caught the arrow, "But you just made a huge mistake." A deep growl came from my throat as I snapped the arrow in half and my eyes glowed that crimson red. I took one step and Vanessa backed into the bookshelf behind her and fear was clearly in her eyes.

"Allye stop!" Elena yelled, I stopped and turned my head to see Elena's strict face.

"Fine, but if you even try to hurt Elena again just remember I can easily rip your throat out…with my teeth." I threaten and threw the broken arrow in the trash and walked out of the office.

* * *

After cooling down I walked back inside to see they found an old book that had Aztec type drawings in them.

"Allye, nice of you to make it back." Damon greeted with that smug smirk.

"Huh Vanessa I'm sorry for lashing at you like that. There's a full moon tonight so I'm on edge." I apologized.

"It's alright I misunderstood what you guys were doing here. You were just being protective over your friends." Vanessa gave me a light smile showing she understood.

"So will you always be this moody once a month?"Damon asked from his spot by the bookshelf.

"I'm a girl so make that twice a month." He seemed to grimace at that.

"It must suck being a girl Werewolf." Vanessa joked.

"You have no idea." I said chuckling.

"Okay you were saying something about the curse?" Alaric interrupted getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh right, the Sun and Moon Curse. Werewolves and Vampires use to freely roam the world until an Aztec Shaman put a curse on them. Vampires became slaves of the sun and Werewolves became servants of the moon." Vanessa read from the book.

"Well lucky for me, that Shaman didn't count on two different Werewolf species." I stated, leaning against the desk.

"There are two different species?" Elena asked looking at me.

"That's right you have one that looks more wolf than human, which is what the Lockwood's are. Then you have the one that looks more human than wolf, which is what I am. I can shift during any day of the month rather its day or night, and during the full moon my powers are a lot stronger than usual." I answered.

"I've never read that in any book that there were two different species of Werewolves." Vanessa said shock.

"Then you haven't read the book on the top shelf labeled "Biography of Werewolves."" I said as my eyes glowed crimson red and looked at the top shelf.

"I never even noticed that one." Vanessa said grabbing the book then bringing it back.

"Human eyes can see only so much." I informed as Vanessa opened the book.

"You're right, it says here that early North American tribes tried to cure the Werewolf by taking the wolf out of the Werewolf, but it didn't go as planned, it made a more human looking Werewolf. While its cousin could only shift during the full moon, the other one could shift during any part of the day. By taking most of the wolf out of the Werewolf the Sun and Moon Curse no longer affected them and took out most of the problems with the original Werewolf. This new species of Werewolf is said to be stronger and no longer harmful to Vampires?" Vanessa looked at me confused and I nodded my head.

"Our human side is pretty strong and took a lot of the bad out of the Werewolf." I informed them.

"What did it mean by your species is no longer harmful to Vampires?" Damon asked walking over to me.

"That's in the other book look for something that tells you about a Werewolf's bite." I hinted, Vanessa looked through the book and stopped at a page.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, Vampires." Vanessa read out loud.

"Well if Werewolves were hunting Vampires we'd know it. Besides I don't think that's the case since wolfie over here would have killed me by now." I sent him a glare for that comment.

"Not if there aren't that many Werewolves left alive, hundreds of years ago Vampires hunted them to almost extinction. It's a rare sight to even see one let alone meet one." Vanessa informed and looked at me in fascination.

"My kind is anything but rare, we're around but you just don't know it. For the Werewolf world its survival of the fittest and I'll leave you to decide which species has been successful." I answered crossing my arms.

"Why would the Vampires try to kill off the Werewolves?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves, legend has it that a Werewolf bite is fatal to Vampires." A flash of worry went across Damon's face but quickly went away.

"They're species has venom that is lethal to Vampires, mine on the other hand no longer has that venom. But that doesn't mean our bite can't hurt a Vampire. Although my kind prefers humans over Vampires, so Vampires are safe from my kind…that is as long as they don't provoke us." I answered starring at Damon.

"I got to call Stefan and tell him this." Elena excused herself and left. That's when I felt a power surge from the full moon hit and I felt my eyes flash.

"Allye are you okay?" I heard Alaric asked noticing my eyes.

"Yeah it's just the full moon, nothing I haven't dealt with before." I answered gaining back control of my powers.

"I'm guessing full moons never get any easier?" Vanessa guessed.

"Full moons are never easy for a Werewolf, even for an experienced one." I sighed and shook my head.

"We should probably head back, it's already dark." Alaric advised.

"Good idea, the sooner I get home the better." I said stretching.

* * *

I got comfortable on the couch with a bowl filled with popcorn watching "Grown Ups". Just as the movie was about to start I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and paused it; I set the popcorn on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. I open the door and I was shocked to see Damon.

"Everything alright Damon?" I asked.

"You said before that if I needed a friend you were open?" He started, I looked at him confused.

"Yeah come on in." I said opening the door wider for him, "Let me guess does it have something to do with Elena?" I asked sitting back on the couch.

"Yes, but how would you know that?" He asked joining me on the couch.

"I saw the way you looked at her today, you have feelings for her." I told him leaning against the arm of the couch.

"It doesn't matter all she wants is Saint Stefan. It's always Stefan. This is why we don't get along anymore." Damon replied bitterly. He really has it out for his brother.

"Well if it counts so far I like you more than Stefan." I said trying to comfort him.

"Well Allye, I had no idea you felt that way." Damon said smirking and was starting to get close.

"Whoa, hold up there dracula! I meant like as in friend not more than a friend." I said pushing him back.

"You'll change your mind eventually." He did this weird eye thing.

"Stop with that weird eye thing or whatever you're doing." I told him.

"What eye thing?" He did it again just to get on my nerves.

"Oh haha very funny trying to piss off a Werewolf who is high from the full moon at the moment." I said sarcastically and reached for the popcorn bowl.

"Speaking of which is that why you're not asleep?" Damon snatched the popcorn from the coffee table before I could grab it.

"Yes it's not smart for a Werewolf to sleep during the full moon, now give me back my popcorn." I went to snatch it back from him but held it to where I couldn't get it.

"I don't know it's pretty good." He teased with that familiar smirk on his face.

"Oh you're asking for it." I sprung up and snatched the popcorn from him. Sadly it didn't go as well as planned like it did in my head. My foot slipped and that was the only thing keeping me above Damon at the moment. The popcorn bowl landed on the carpet while I landed on Damon's chest and my lips were on top of his. What was weird though is that a spark ran through my body the moment we accidently kissed, and I felt some type of magnetic pull towards him. I quickly pushed myself back up with my arms. Damon sat himself back up and he kept staring at me in the eyes.

"Um sorry about that, my plan looked better in my head." I apologized quietly.

"I should probably be going and leave you to your movie." With that Damon walked out of the house. I groaned and fell back against the couch.

"Nice going Allye, you just pushed away somebody who needed a friend." I scolded myself.

No One's P.O.V

Damon stood in the living room with a glass of bourbon in his hands and staring into the fire. That kiss kept replying in his head and that spark he felt when it happened. He never felt a kiss like that, even if it was accidental, even with Katherine or Elena. What puzzled him more was after that kiss he felt some kind of pull towards her that made him want to get closer to her.

"What are you doing to me, Allye?" He muttered to himself then took a drink from the glass.

* * *

**There we go for chapter 2. We get to find out a little bit more of the Werewolves. Two different types, one's lethal to Vampires and the other isn't. And it looks like Damon and Allye are starting to grow stronger feelings. Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	3. Memory Lane

I parked my car along the curb from Elena's house. She invited me to come to her aunt's barbeque. I walked over to the front porch and knock on the door.

"It's open!" I heard someone yell, I opened the door and I was greeted by Elena coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Allye, glad you could make it." She said smiling.

"I can't miss a good barbeque." I said shrugging, walking into the kitchen to see Mason, Alaric, and Elena's Aunt Jenna.

"Hi you must Allye, I'm Jenna her aunt." Jenna said shaking my hand.

"Hale, I didn't expect to see you here." Mason chimed in.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Mason." I teased him.

"You two know each other?" Jenna asked.

"He's an old friend of my brothers." I answered grabbing a chip from the bowl.

"Who's your brother?" Jenna asked again.

"You probably don't know him, his name is Derek Hale." I told her.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late." I turned around to see Damon, what happen last night played through my head again.

"Damon." By the tone of voice from Jenna, she does not like him.

"Hey I'll grab you a glass buddy." Alaric offered going to look for a shot glass.

"No here, he can use mine." Jenna said putting her shot glass on top of the pie box and walked into the living room.

"She hates me." Damon said sighing setting the pie box on the counter.

"Hey we haven't met, I'm Mason." Mason said holding out his hand.

"Damon," Damon said shaking his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you. You sound like a pretty good guy." I tried holding in a laugh he had no idea.

"Really? That's surprising, cause I'm a dick." Damon said smirking.

"Hey Hale, you meet him yet?" Mason asked looking at me.

"Oh I've met the lovely Allye alright." Damon said waggling his eyebrows.

"Good because he reminds me of your brother." Mason said walking past me.

"I've made the same comparison." I told him.

"So about what happened last night." Saw that coming.

"Look I know you don't want to talk about it and neither do I, so let's just forget that it happened." I told him, I went to go walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"That's the problem, I can't forget it and I have a feeling you can't either. Why don't you just admit it now that you definitely feel something for me?" Damon said with a smirk.

"You are really too cocky for your own good. I don't have any feelings for you." I answered him and pulled my wrist out of his hand.

"I don't believe it!" He called out as I left the kitchen.

* * *

After we ate, Damon suggested we played a game. Much like charades but you drew it instead and you couldn't write any words. Currently Damon had drawn music notes and a canine with a ballerina skirt on. Being a Werewolf I knew it was "Dance of the Wolves". My guess is he's testing Mason.

"Um a puppy in a tutu?" Caroline guessed.

"No." Damon answered shaking his head.

"A hound dancing? You ain't nothing but a hound dog?" Jenna guessed, Damon motion his finger towards her telling she was getting warm.

"Dance of the Wolves." Mason answered.

"Mason got it." Damon announced nodding.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked looking at the picture.

"Alright my turn." I said getting up, I liked to haze Mason and I knew of a certain movie that would nail not only Mason but also Damon.

I grabbed a green marker to draw grass then the light blue and colored the sky and drew some stars.

"Um night!" Jenna guessed, I shook my head.

"Stars?" Caroline guessed and again I shook my head. I continued to draw a moon then a little stick figure below it.

"Full moon?" Alaric guessed and again I shook my head.

"Werewolf." Damon called out and he flashed his eyes over to Mason.

"Getting warmer." I told him, I drew another stick figure and this time the sun hanging above its head. I drew a mouth on the stick figure then two little sharp teeth sticking out.

"Vampire." Mason called glancing back at Damon.

"Warmer." I edged on and drew arrows from the stick figures of the Werewolf and Vampire to the sky I drew.

"Oh come on give us another hint." Caroline begged, I sighed and drew little sparkles around the stick figure Vampire.

"Twilight!" Jenna and Caroline shouted together.

"Yes!" I shouted nodding my head.

"Amazing how we only knew that until after you made the Vampire sparkle." Alaric stated chuckling.

"Well Twilight is known for ruining the image of a terrifying Vampire by making them sparkle." I did little jazz hands when I said sparkle and said it in a fake terrifying voice.

"Well I'm going to get dessert ready, I'll be back." Jenna said going back into the kitchen.

I followed Jenna into the kitchen and stopped seeing a decorated box with silverware in it.

"What's this?" I asked walking closer to it.

"It was my mother's silver set." I nodded my head and avoided the silver and just as Damon walked in and noticed. Jenna grabbed some paper plates then headed to the dining table, leaving Damon and me alone in the kitchen.

"What's the matter Allye, don't like silver?" Damon asked as he picked up a silver knife from the set.

"Silver's a myth Damon, it won't work. Just like with garlic and Vampires." I whispered to him as I closer to him, "See?" I grabbed the handle of the silver knife with no problem.

"Well there are two different species remember?" Damon reminded grabbing the silver knife from my hand.

"And you're wondering if that will affect the other species." I guessed.

"Correct and what was with the Twilight thing back there?" Damon asked sending me a smirk.

"I felt in the mood to poke fun at…well not really Mason, it was mainly towards you. Face it you know that Twilight has officially ruined the image of a Vampire. Every teenage girl always has a fantasy of having their own Edward Cullen." I teased him.

"What about you, you're still in the teens." Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please, I've been Team Jacob since it came out. My fantasy was having my own Jacob Black and if I recall you're the complete opposite of that, sparkles." I teased him again and nudged him when I said "sparkles".

"Sparkles? For your information I don't sparkle." Damon said scoffing but a smirk still plastered on his face.

"You're positively one hundred percent certain?" I asked leaning my hip against the counter looking at Damon.

"You know I'm getting this nagging hint that you're flirting with me." Damon stated smirking and pointed the tip of the knife at me.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Good luck with your little Werewolf hunt." I said heading back into the living room and all the way there I felt Damon's eyes on me.

* * *

I was sitting at the dining table talking to Alaric and Mason when I felt someone hover over me and a pie was placed in front of me with the silver knife underneath it.

"Mason, why don't you do the honors and start us off." Damon gestured and continued to hover over me. Mason turned around the pie and avoided the silver and grabbed a piece with his hand. He did that to provoke Damon on purpose and it worked.

"Oh sorry I'm kinda of an animal sometimes." Mason hinted and I rolled my eyes.

"So Mason, did you and Jenna date back in high school?" Alaric asked suddenly as Damon took a seat next to me.

"No we were just friends. She was all for Logan Fell." Mason stated.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up." Jenna noted, I almost jumped when I felt Damon's hand on my knee. I sent him a glare but he was pretending like nothing was going on. His smirk though told me otherwise.

"Really? I always pegged you to be the lone wolf." Damon commented, could he be any more obvious? I grew tense when I felt Damon slowly rub circles on my knee with his thumb.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Looks like Damon wasn't the only one being obvious. I felt Damon's hand start to trail up my leg. I stomped on his foot and with my Werewolf strength I knew he felt that. I saw his jaw tense telling me he felt it alright, and was trying to hold back from groaning in pain.

"Allye can you go help Elena set up the Guitar Hero?" Jenna asked looking between Damon and me.

"Sure thing." I was willing to do anything to get away from Damon's grabby hands at the moment. I walked into the living room and saw Elena setting up the Playstation 3.

"Hey need any help?" I asked walking over to her.

"Actually can I ask you something?" Elena asked standing up straight.

"Sure," I answered shrugging.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I left to go check up on Stefan? He isn't returning any of my calls and I'm starting to get worried." Elena asked concerned.

"No-"

"Not to sound rude but you're sounding like a clingy girlfriend." Caroline interrupted me.

"I'm not clingy, I'm just concerned." Elena argued.

"Caroline if you're so worried about her then why don't you take her yourself?" I suggested to her.

"Fine, I'll drive you." Caroline said sighing.

"Thank you, Allye you sure you're fine with setting this up?" Elena asked grabbing her jacket.

"It's fine just go see Stefan alright?" I advised her and gave her a hug which she returned. Once Elena and Caroline left I finished setting up the Guitar Hero. After I finished I went to the kitchen to get the others.

"Guitar Hero is set up and ready to go." I announced walking into the kitchen. Alaric, Jenna, and Mason walked out but Damon stood in the kitchen.

"You coming Damon?" I asked standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"How do you know Mason?" Damon asked ignoring my question.

"He's a friend of my brothers' and the Lockwood's are family friends to the Hale's. Why do you ask?" I answered furrowing my eyebrows. What brought this up all of a sudden?

"Just wondering, you and Mason seem very buddy-buddy." Damon noted wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're not that close but I've known him since I was little, same goes for Tyler." I explained while rolling my eyes.

"Hey you two coming to play Guitar Hero or not?" Alaric said walking into the kitchen.

"We'll be right there." Alaric nodded and left to go back to the living room, "Ready to lose Salvatore?" I asked facing Damon with a cocky smirk on my face.

"I should be telling you that, Hale. I'm pretty good at Guitar Hero." Damon advised me giving me a cocky smirk of his own.

"Well you've never faced against me." I told him and walked into the living room.

Later that Night

I walked through my front door and set my car keys and wallet on the side table close to the door. The barbeque was fun and Damon wasn't kidding when he said he was pretty good at Guitar Hero, but we were pretty even. Guess it has to do with the heighten reflexes or something like that.

All I knew that at the moment the only thing that went through my mind was sleep. I was completely and utterly exhausted; I was ready to go to my bed and just collapse. I dragged myself upstairs and entered my room. I turned on the light and took off my jacket and hung it back on the hanger in my closet. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin seeing Damon sitting casually on my bed.

"Oh my god you scared me!" I yelled holding a hand above my chest.

"I thought Werewolves were supposed to have great senses." Damon teased sending me his smirk.

"Doesn't mean we don't get scared and why are you in my room?" I asked him throwing a pillow at him which he easily caught.

"I tried killing Mason and it didn't work." Damon announced tossing the pillow to the ground.

"I told you silver was a myth." I rubbed in his face, with my lips forming into a coy smirk.

"Well that's why I'm here. You're a Werewolf you know how you die." I gave Damon a skeptical look.

"You want me to tell you how to kill a Werewolf? How do I know you won't use that knowledge to kill me?" I asked seriously crossing my arms in the process.

"You have little faith in me Allye." In a blur Damon had me pinned to the wall and had both hands on either side of me, blocking me.

"Well technically I'm your enemy. Vampires and Werewolves don't get along." I told him.

"We could prove that wrong." Damon said waggling his eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Salvatore." I told him shoving past him and taking a seat on my bed.

"You'll change your mind eventually." Damon assured cockily.

"You sound so sure about that, now do you want to hear how to kill my kind or not?" I asked him, crossing my legs and leaning my elbows against my knees.

"Are you saying you trust me?" Damon said smirking sitting in the chair near my dresser.

"I'm giving you a little bit of trust here, you screw up and you'll lose my trust forever." I said going straight to the point.

"Fair enough." Damon agreed nodding.

"Do you remember the plant they used back in the movie "Wolf Man"?" I asked him.

"Wolfsbane?" I nodded telling him he was correct.

"That movie wasn't lying. Wolfsbane is the best way to kill us. If it gets into our system we are completely helpless and our strength goes away like that." I indicated by snapping my fingers.

"So Wolfsbane is like Vervain but it only affects Werewolves." Damon summarized and I nodded.

"There are a lot other ways to kill us. We're not immortal like Vampires. There isn't really special ways in killing us. We can grow old and die from old age, you can snap our necks, you can slit our throats, and you can stab us in the heart. We can die a lot more easily than what the myths and legends say. And it doesn't help that the hunters are finding new ways of how to kill us." I said sighing.

"New ways like what?" He asked.

"Hanging us upside from a tree then cutting us in half." Damon's eyes widen hearing that, "It gets worse, electrocution, Wolfsbane bullets, and setting us on fire." I finished.

"I didn't know the list was so long." Damon admitted.

"Like I said we're not as invincible as people make us believe, another reason why Twilight kinda irks me. The Werewolves in that movie are considered immortal if they keep shifting and they don't really have any weaknesses, even to Wolfsbane. They were also called to be more powerful against Vampires which is meh…" Damon seemed to perk up to that.

"Not as powerful as a Vampire, I like the sound of that. Keep going." He urged on. I rolled my eyes and laid back in my bed and folded my arms behind my head.

"It depends on the Werewolf's rank, there are three of them. The Alpha, the Beta, and the Omega." I said holding up my hand and lifted one finger for every position I called out, "The Alpha is the leader of the pack and the strongest and they would have zero trouble at all keeping up with a Vampire, even an old one. The Beta is the second strongest and they would be able to handle against a Vampire that is over a hundred years old maybe two-hundred. Then the Omega is the weakest and they're known as the "Lone Wolf" and they could only handle a new Vampire since they don't have the strength of a pack to assist them." I closed my eyes from my tiredness, but I opened them when I felt the other side of my bed dip from the weight of Damon sitting on it.

"And which rank are you?" He asked looking down at me with the same smirk.

"I'm an Alpha." I informed him.

"Ooh a woman who takes charge, I like that." Damon said waggling his eyebrows again.

"You are such a flirt, did you have anything else better to do while you've been here for who knows how long?" I asked giving him a look.

"Not really you get bored after a hundred some odd years. I've been a Vampire since 1864." He informed me.

"1864? Wow, you're old." I said laughing and he put his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Ouch, calling me old. Do I look my age to you?" He asked lying down on his side and propping his head up with his arm.

"No but it's natural for me to say that, I was born in 1991 so forgive me if 1864 seems like a long time ago." I answered my laughter had now died down to a chuckle.

"I feel sorry for you. You were born during the 90's." I picked up my pillow and hit him with it but he put his arm up and deflected it.

"There is nothing wrong with being born in the 90's. That's when the internet came around and I have no idea where I'd be right now without it." I admitted to him.

"This century is really spoiled with things like the internet." Damon said taking my pillow and laying on it.

"Hey I need that if I want to go to sleep." I told him pouting slightly.

"I wouldn't have taken it if you didn't throw it at me." Damon noted innocently but his sly smile told me otherwise. That's when an idea popped in my head. I would beat Damon at his own game.

"Alright fine, I guess you win." I crawled over to Damon and rested my head on his chest while my hands slowly moved against his abdomen, feeling his muscles through his black shirt. Damon was watching me intently and he seemed to be enjoying the attention he was receiving. I saw my chance and nabbed the pillow from underneath him and returned back to my spot.

"Seems little Allye isn't as innocent as I thought." He commented laying back on his side and looking directly at me.

"When did I ever say I was innocent? You could say it's a Werewolf's nature to be cunning and conniving, a trickster to put it simple. Remember "Little Red Riding Hood"?" I told him with a grin on my face.

"Looks like I got tricked by the Big Bad Wolf." Damon compared but that sly smirk never left his face.

"Yep, now if you would kindly leave so I can finally go to sleep." I yawned after finishing that sentence. I kicked off my black boots and leaned back into my mattress.

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable." Damon stretched and leaned his head back on the other pillow.

"What's it going to take to get you to leave?" I asked him sitting up.

"Hm…a goodnight kiss would work." Damon commented and he did his weird eye thing again.

"Fine, but you promise once I do you'll leave me alone so I can sleep?" I asked him.

"I promise." He answered crossing his heart. I leaned down and at first it look like I was going to kiss him full on the mouth, but I quickly turned my head after his eyes had closed and kissed his cheek. His eyes snapped opened to see me giving him a wolfish grin.

"You only said a kiss you never specified where." I told him wagging my finger at him.

"You're such a conniving little wolf." He said sighing and he sat up remembering his promise.

"I take that as a compliment, night Damon." I called after him as he got near the window.

"Night Allye." With that he got out from the window and I quickly turned off the lights and changed into my pajamas and went straight back to bed.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3 folks! Damon gets to learn more about Werewolves and finds out they're not really that hard to kill. And sorry about the Twilight reference, I couldn't resist. It truly did ruin the image of a Vampire. Hope you guys liked it and stay tune to chapter 4. :D**


	4. Kill or be Killed

I picked up some crates from the shipping truck for the huge picnic that was going to happen soon. Mystic Falls was getting a brand new park and the entire town was helping to put it together, then later we'd celebrate with a huge picnic.

"Need any help with those?" I craned my neck around to see Damon standing behind me.

"I got it. I'm stronger than I look." I assured him and picked up the two crates with ease, "But you can grab the last three crates in there." He simply nodded and grabbed the rest of the crates and followed me to one of the food stations.

"Hey Liz, these are the last of the crates." I announced as I set them on the table.

"Thanks Allye." She said nodding, something seemed off.

"Everything alright?" Damon asked truly concerned.

"It's Caroline we kinda got into a disagreement this morning." Liz said sighing.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I offered, feeling bad for her.

"No, it's just…I have bad parenting skills apparently." Liz walked away from the food stand. I shook my head and started to walk off and Damon quickly caught up to me.

"Going to find Caroline?" He guessed.

"Yep, coming with?" I asked him.

"You can't get away from me that easily." He answered smirking.

We found Caroline just as Elena left to talk with Stefan, "What's her problem?" Damon asked standing next to Caroline.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said sighing.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked this time.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline repeated and walked away from Damon.

"Do you still like Katherine?" I turned my attention hearing Elena talking to Stefan.

"You guys are eavesdropping." I scolded folding my arms and giving a shocked look to Damon and Caroline. They looked away innocently like they weren't listening.

"No I mean not now, we have ears listening." Elena looked at us and simultaneously we all turned away.

"I just can't take it anymore, Elena." I heard Stefan tell her.

"Fine, Stefan…whatever." I turned around to see Elena walk off.

"Relationships are all about communication." Damon noted. I furrowed my eyebrows and gave a look to Damon as Caroline followed Elena.

"Since when did you suddenly become the relationship know it all?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice.

"Maybe I've been one but you just don't know it?" Damon flirted wiggling his eyebrows. This made me chuckle and shake my head.

"I'm going to go find Liz and see if she needs anything else." I placed my hand on his shoulder as a goodbye then walked off to find Liz.

* * *

I walked over to one of the tables seeing Liz sitting there, "Hey, I finally found you. You need anything else done?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Allye, can you keep a secret?" Liz suddenly asked.

"Um yea, I can keep a secret." I told her nodding.

"Mason came up to me today and told me something interesting." She started.

"Uh oh if it deals with Mason I know it's going to be bad." I joked but she gave me look saying it was serious, "What did he say?" I said getting serious.

"He said that Damon and Stefan Salvatore were Vampires." My eyes widen and my heart skipped a beat. I looked where Liz was looking and I saw Damon and Stefan by the lemonade. I guess my heart beat caught the attention of Damon because he was looking directly at me. I waved at him and he waved back with a little smirk.

"Mason has to be lying." I reassured her.

"Well we're about to find out." She hinted and I looked at her confused, "The lemonade is spiked with Vervain." My head snapped over back over to the lemonade stand and Damon had already grabbed a cup. I wish I could have shouted at him to stop but I couldn't and it was too late. He took a sip then quickly spat it back out and started a coughing fit.

"Looks like Mason was right, sorry Allye but I have to leave. I need to take care of this right away." With that Liz got up and walked away and pulled out her cell phone.

I saw Damon and Stefan start to follow Mason into the woods and a red flag went up in my mind.

"Damon, Stefan stop!" I yelled but my voice was drowned out by a power saw that just started beside me.

"Really?!" I yelled at the guy working the power saw then ran to follow Damon and Stefan. Just as I hit the border line of the forest I heard gun shots go off.

"No." I stopped and muttered to myself and broke out into a full sprint. I saw Liz and two deputies come into view and Mason beside them.

"Liz!" Her head went up seeing me running to them.

"Allye it's alright, we're fine." She assured, she thought I was worried about herself and the others and not Damon and Stefan. I looked at the unconscious Damon and Stefan lying on the ground and I shook my head not believing it.

"I know it's hard to admit Allye, but you saw what happened when Damon drank that lemonade. I'm sorry but we have kill them." Liz tried to sooth me.

"Follow me, I'll show you where to go."Mason said leading them. As they left I glowered at Mason's retreating back and my anger started to escalate and so did my heart beat.

"Allye!" I turned around to see Caroline and Elena running over to me.

"What happened?" Elena asked looking at me frantically.

"Caroline you heard that right?" I asked and she nodded.

"What happened?!" Elena asked again with a stronger tone this time.

"Damon and Stefan got shot, Liz found out from Mason." Elena's eyes widen and had pure horror on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" I turned my head and glared daggers at Mason standing in front of us and he returned a grin to me.

That's all it took, my anger boiled over and a menacing growl escaped my throat. I punched the ground then I flexed my hand and dug my claws into the ground. I pulled my head up to show that I shifted, my emerald green eyes where now glowing crimson red and my ears grew up into a point. I let out a snarl and bared my teeth showing four razor sharp canine teeth. I let out a roar and Mason tensed and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Caroline take Elena out of here, I have some business to take care." I said in a rough voice. I heard Caroline and Elena take off and Mason's eyes followed them as they ran then turn his attention back to me.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when a Werewolf would try and save a couple of Vampires." Mason commented.

"Those Vampires happen to be my friends and they're not traitors like somebody else I know!" I yelled at him my anger still surging through me.

"I'm the traitor? You're the traitor for falling for that Vampire!" Mason argued clenching his jaw, "You didn't think I notice during the barbeque then today at the picnic? You're falling in love with Damon and trust me he's the wrong guy to fall in love with." That tears it! I lunged at him growling and pinned him to a tree and dug my claws into his neck. He hissed in pain feeling my claws pierce his skin.

"Too bad I can't trust you. You lost that trust the day you tried to kill me!" I sneered at him.

"It was the full moon and I was out of control!" Mason elbowed me hard in the gut making me lose my grip.

He then tried to grab my neck to try and break it but I was faster. Just when his hand got near my throat, I opened my mouth and bit down on his hand, hard. Mason screamed in pain as I felt and heard my teeth break bones in his hand. I then turned around and grabbed his shirt with both hands and threw him against a tree and the tree snapped from the sudden pressure and groaned as it crashed down to the ground. I heard him groan and grovel in pain on the ground. I shifted back and started to go where I heard Caroline and Elena.

I found the underground cellar and started to walk down it. I soon reached the cellar door and I saw they were all down there and Damon and Stefan were alive.

"Allye!" Caroline called standing up and I could tell she killed the deputies from the blood all over her mouth. The others looked over at my direction hearing my name.

"Allye you have blood on you." Caroline pointed out my face, fingers, and shirt that were splattered in Mason's blood. That gained Damon's attention and he walked over and opened the iron gate that separated me from the others.

"I'm fine. It's not my blood, its Mason's." I stated as Damon inspected me for open wounds.

"Is he?" I heard Liz stutter out.

"He's alive but he'll be in pain for a couple of days. I made sure of it." I informed her.

"Come on, let's go back outside." Damon ushered putting a hand on my back and gesturing me up the steps. Once we made it back outside I felt Damon grab my shoulders and turn me around.

"Look at me, are you sure you're alright?" He asked looking into my eyes in a concerned way.

"I'm fine. I swear this is all Mason's blood on me." I promised him.

"What happened?" He asked, his icy blue eyes searching my emerald green ones.

"Mason told Liz about you and Stefan and they spiked the lemonade with Vervain. I found out when I talked to Liz earlier and it was too late to warn you and when you two went after Mason I tried to call both of you but you didn't hear me. When I saw Mason all the anger came out at once and I shifted into an extremely pissed off Werewolf who wanted to tear Mason apart limb from limb." I summarized and let out an angry sigh.

"I wish I could've seen it. I've yet to see you shift." Damon stated smirking.

"Oh I went feral on him alright, stabbed his neck with my claws, bit his hand-"

"You bit him? Atta girl." I rolled my eyes at Damon's encouragement of me biting Mason's hand.

"Then threw him against a tree and snapped the tree off its trunk." Damon's eyes widen then a huge smirk was planted on his face.

"I was angry okay? Werewolves get vicious when they're pissed off." I said defensively, "But what about you? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sore from all the wooden bullets but I'll be fine." Damon answered sighing that's when I noticed all the bullet holes in his shirt and jeans.

"Yeah they got you good." I said seething through my teeth just imagining the pain, "So what's going to happen to Liz?" I asked suddenly.

"Before you came, she agreed on me compelling her so she'll forget all this. She will be staying at the Salvatore boarding house until the Vervain in her system flushes out." Damon informed me and I nodded in understanding.

"Well I better get home and change before anyone at the picnic sees me with blood on me." I said taking a deep breath then letting it out. He nodded and I turned around headed towards the parking lot.

"And Allye," I stopped and turned back around, "…I'm glad you're okay." A small smile formed on my face.

"Thanks and same here." He nodded and gave me a light smirk/smile. With that I continued my way to the parking lot while trying to avoid being seen.

* * *

I sat on my bed leaning against the headboard with my knees up to my chest and my arms folded on top of them, and my forehead rested against my forearm. Today's fight with Mason brought back memories of when I first met him last year and how he tried to kill me on his first full moon.

_Flashback…_

"_Mason, stop!" I yelled seeing a gray wolf hover over a man's dead body. The wolf turned its head towards me and snarled and bared its fangs at me. Blood soaked the muzzle of the Werewolf._

"_I thought you said you wanted to learn to control it! You have to fight against the beast inside of you!" I tried to reach out to him. _

_Mason growled and ran at me at top speed and knocked me down from the impact. I held my held my hands against his throat as his teeth snapped, trying to bite me._

"_Come on Mason, fight for control! I don't want to hurt you!" I warned him as I kept him off me. _

_He suddenly got this strength and went passed my arms. My eyes widen seeing the sharp teeth going for my throat. I suddenly heard a roar and Mason was tackled off of me, I sat up and noticed Derek and Laura surrounding Mason and protecting me from him._

_End of Flashback…_

I gasped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Relax, it's me." I heard Damon say.

I let out a sigh and lifted my head seeing Damon sitting beside me, his legs dangled off the side of the bed and he had his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Sorry I spaced out, you just startled me." I answered covering my face with my hands.

"You want to talk about it?" Damon offered. Where was this side of Damon coming from?

I let out a shaky breath and nodded, "Today wasn't the first time I fought Mason, it's happened before. It brought back memories about that night…the night Mason almost killed me." I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder tense hearing me say that.

"He almost killed you?" He asked angrily.

"It happened last year after Mason became a Werewolf. He came to visit an old friend of his in New York which was my older brother. He came to us knowing we were born Werewolves and knew how to control our powers. So we started to teach him and that's when we learned that there were two different species of Werewolf. We thought he was ready for his first full moon but we were wrong. He lost control after the full moon came up and we lost him in Central Park. I was the first to find him and I found him standing over a dead body. I tried to reason with him but his Werewolf side was in complete control. Before I know it he had pinned me to the ground and snapping his jaws trying to get around my throat. I was a Beta at the time and not as strong as I am now. He managed to slip past my hands and got extremely close to my throat before Derek tackled him off me and Laura held him off. I wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for Derek and Laura. Of course the next day Mason apologized but I've never trusted him since and today he proved that I still can't trust him." I groaned and fell sideways on my back and covered my face with my hands again. Now that my anger had completely vanished it felt like the end of an adrenalin rush so I was exhausted.

"Why do you keep hiding your face?" Damon asked as he pried my hands away from my face.

"Anger for Werewolves is like an adrenalin rush for a human, once it wears off you feel completely wiped out. It's a habit of mine to do that when I'm tired, I picked it up from my dad. He use to do it all the time after he came home from work." I smiled slightly remembering my dad when he was still alive.

"Daddy's little girl?" Damon guessed smirking.

"Big time," I answered chuckling and nodded, "You feeling any less sore yet?" I asked turning my head towards him.

"After I drank some blood I felt perfectly fine." I made a face and stuck my tongue out, "What?" He asked seeing my face.

"Sorry, I'm not use to hearing that. You and Stefan are the first Vampires I've ever met." I admitted to him.

"Shouldn't Werewolves be use to blood? Your kind use to eat people for a meal." Damon answered scoffing.

"Don't remind me, it was that stupid mistake in the first place that made the hunters start killing us. And it doesn't help that some Werewolves today still try to eat people!" I exclaimed and Damon chuckled at my outburst.

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "What now?" He asked.

"Nothing, that's just the first I've heard you ever get close to a laugh. Come to think of it you're in a good mood and from what I've seen…that's rare." I admitted shrugging.

"I wouldn't say this is my good mood, but I can show you it." He flirted and wiggled his eye brows.

"And he's back." I sighed knowing it would be too good to be true.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." He stated kicking off his shoes and laid against the bed and propped his head up with a pillow.

"Are you going to do this every night?" I asked leaning myself up with my elbows.

"Do what?" He asked smugly.

"Sneak into my bedroom, start flirting with me then in the end I have to do something in order for you to leave so I can sleep. Did I miss anything?" I answered for him.

"You left out the part of me trying to get you to confess that you feel something for me." Damon pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget that part?" I said sarcastically, "So what's going to make you leave tonight so I can sleep in peace?" I was dreading the answer.

"Another goodnight kiss but this time no tricks, it has to be a full on kiss on the lips." I should have seen this one coming. There was no way I'd get out of this one.

"What if I say no?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Then you're stuck with a bedmate tonight." He answered with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'll take my chances with the bedmate then." Damon dropped his smirk that was not the answer he was hoping for. I went to get up to turn off the light but Damon grabbed my wrist and yanked me back on the bed.

"On second thought I take that back, you have to do it either way." He said his smirk back on his face.

"You can't just change your mind like that!" I tried to argue.

"Well I can and I will and I'm not letting go until you do." He threaten, I looked down at my hand on the bed and Damon still had his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Now who's the conniving one?" I commented and he just smirked in reply.

It was now or never, I started to lean in hesitantly and I mentally thanked Damon as he leaned the rest of the way. Once our lips met I felt the exact same spark run through my body as I felt when we had our accidental kiss. A small squeal left my mouth as I felt Damon suddenly flipped me underneath him all while never breaking the kiss. He pinned both of my hands on the bed with his own and then I jumped slightly when I felt something wet skim across my bottom lip. Now he was taking this a little too far.

"Damon…stop" I heard him let out a growl in resistance.

Instead of stopping he started to trail kisses from my mouth to the crook of my neck. His hands left mine and trailed down and when he got to my sides I jumped and a giggle escaped from my lips. Damon stopped and looked up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ticklish?" Crap now he knew one of my greatest weak spots. He took my silence as a yes and once again poked my sides and I squirmed underneath him and another small giggle escaped my throat.

"Stop, I hate it when people do that!" I whined and gripped his hands and pried them away from my sides, "And I gave you a goodnight kiss so…" I trailed off.

"I hardly call that a goodnight kiss. We barely even got to the good part." Damon argued.

"Well it was good enough for me so if you wouldn't mind?" I said quickly.

"Why are you all jumpy all of a sudden? Don't tell me that was your first kiss." I avoided eye contact and tried to sink further into the mattress.

"You're kidding…" He looked genuinely shocked about that.

"Nope, never had a boyfriend in high school and never had a date." I told him shaking my head.

"I'm surprised boys weren't lining up to date you." Damon truly sounded like he was shocked…again!

"I had a couple of admirers here and there but I told myself I wouldn't date." I admitted.

"Why not?" My eyes narrowed as an image of Kate Argent appeared in my head.

"I didn't want to get close to anyone who could find out my secret of being a Werewolf." I stated coldly while my eyes were filled with hate.

"Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to sleep." I muttered out, I got up and turn off the light then got back into bed. Just as I closed my eyes I felt Damon wrap an arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I chided turning my head, perfectly able to see him in the pitch black room thanks to my Werewolf sight.

"Just go to sleep. I'm not going to do anything." He was telling the truth so I decided to finally give into sleep, but not before I felt Damon kiss my temple and now wrapped both arms around my waist in a protective manner.

Mason was right after all, I was definitely falling in love for the eldest Salvatore brother. And again I felt that same magnetic pull towards him, what could that mean?

* * *

**There we have it, chapter 4! We get some Werewolf fighting action with Mason against Allye, and we learn about their past together. It also looks like things are starting to heat up between Damon and Allye. Stay tune for chapter 5! :D**


	5. Plan B

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes and saw that my head was resting on Damon's chest with my right arm lying across his abdomen and chest. He had one arm draped over my waist that made me stay closer to his side.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I looked up to see Damon with one of his arms underneath his head and he was staring directly at me.

"Were you watching me sleep the entire night?" I asked him groggily, still trying to wake up.

"No, but I woke up to this and didn't want to ruin it." He answered truthfully as he started to rub my arm with his hand that was on my waist.

"So what exactly does this make us?" I asked propping myself up with my elbows.

"Well after last night I don't want to go back to being just friends." He took his hand and tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

"So you want to give this a try? Us together as in a couple?" I asked to make sure. On the inside I felt that same magnetic pull suddenly get stronger as I said that.

"Yes and I promise it will work." He assured with a small smirk.

"You seem pretty sure about that." I couldn't help but smile at the idea of us being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"That's because I'm right." He used his arm to prop himself up and met me in a kiss.

That's when I remembered about having to help set up at the Lockwood Mansion. I pulled away from the kiss, which Damon groaned in resistance, and got out of bed.

"I'm helping set up the Lockwood Mansion for the Masquerade Party and I need to get ready now so I can make it on time." I explained as I grabbed some clothes from my dresser.

"You do know Mason will be there." Damon reminded as he put his shoes back on.

"I know that's why I'm making sure that my anger is in check today. I don't want to lash out like I did yesterday." I explained.

"If he touches you again, I'll be quick to deal with him." Damon assured as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"And by deal with him you mean snapping his neck?" I asked.

"Mmhmm" It was easy to figure out what Damon meant by "deal with".

"Okay I have to get ready so that means you have to go." I said slipping out of his grasp and entered the master bathroom so I could shower and get ready.

"Have fun setting up." He called out as he left the house.

* * *

I was helping taking out old antiques from boxes and placing it around the tables and I noticed Stefan doing the same.

"Hey Stefan." I greeted sending him a smile, placing an old candle holder on the table.

"Hey Allye." He returned the greeting and returned my smile with a grin.

"So when did you and Elena start fighting, I was kinda thrown off by it yesterday at the picnic." I asked.

"Huh you can say Katherine is starting to get underneath our skin." Stefan said sighing, placing candles in the candle holder.

"That has to suck, to me you and Elena make a cute couple." I said smiling and Stefan smiled lightly and chuckled.

"Thanks Allye, so I heard my brother visited you last night." Stefan said grinning and I looked at him shocked.

"Who told you that, the only person I told was…Elena." I told Elena what happened last night and apparently she told Stefan.

"Just be careful around him, he can snap sometimes." Stefan warned.

"He's not the only one who will snap from anger. A prime example is what happened yesterday." I said letting out a big sigh.

"I wasn't too happy about it either." Stefan said as both of us walked out to the back yard and headed to one of the stands. I grabbed a plastic crate that held wine glasses and carefully set it on the stand.

"Hale, Stefan I'm surprised to see you two here." I clenched my jaw hearing Mason's voice.

"Yeah I had a little accident yesterday, but I'm fine." Stefan said simply.

"How's your hand? You got it hurt pretty bad." I asked innocently.

"It's a little sore but I'll live. Where's Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked looking between Stefan and me.

"She's fine too and this time you'll have to do your own dirty work." Stefan said sending him a fake smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mason said as he turned around then bumped into Bonnie who was walking over to us. Bonnie looked back Mason then over to us and Stefan walked from behind the stand.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine…it's just I saw something when he bumped into me." Bonnie started.

"Like a vision?" Stefan asked.

"I saw Elena…and they were kissing." Both mine and Stefan's eye brows furrowed.

"Elena? There's no way she would do something like that." I said shaking my head.

"No not Elena…you saw Katherine." That made more sense.

"Hey sorry to interrupt this little chit chat, but Stefan can I talk to you?" I turned around to see Damon standing behind us.

"Sure, excuse me." Stefan said walking away from Bonnie and I and followed his brother.

"It was nice seeing you again Bonnie, I'm gonna help out around here some more." I said touching her shoulder.

"Yeah…sure." She was staring me down, my guess she saw another vision but with me this time.

* * *

I was helping at another station when I heard my phone go off, I pulled it out of my pocket and the front screen was labeled unknown caller.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"_Do you know where Mason is?" _ I recognized Damon's voice right away.

"Yeah he's right across from me and I don't remember giving you my number." I said confused.

"_I may have stole your phone last night and enter your number into my phone." _I rolled my eyes at that, "_I need you to lure Mason out front so we can knock him out."_

"Consider it done."

"_That's my girl. I'll meet you out front."_

I hung up the phone and walked over to Mason and he turned toward me seeing me coming.

"Need something Hale?" He asked with bitterness in his tone.

"A new truck just came out front and Carol told me to come get you to help us lift the heavy stuff." I explained to him.

"Fine but I'm only helping because Carol asked me to." I rolled my eyes at Mason but followed him out front. Once we were at the front yard he look around confused.

"What new truck?" He asked confused.

"My mistake." I put my hands around his neck and jerked my hands, I heard a popping noise and he fell to the unconscious.

"Whoa I said lure him, not kill him!" I heard Damon say as he, Stefan, and Bonnie came out of hiding.

"He's not dead he's unconscious. I hit a pressure point in his neck." I assured them.

"How'd you learn that?" Bonnie asked as Damon put Mason in the back of Mason's truck.

"My brother taught me." I answered.

"Come on get in." Damon told Bonnie.

"Wait if you're going to interrogate him, I think I have just the thing that could make him talk." I suggested.

"Like what?" Damon asked interested.

"Wolfsbane, I have some stashed away in a safe at my place." I answered.

"Get it and come over to the boarding house." Damon instructed, I nodded and left to go find my car.

* * *

I rushed upstairs and went into one of the guest bedrooms that use to be Laura's room when we use to stay here. I gently took off the huge portrait of wild horses and revealed a safe inside the wall. I entered the combination and opened it and there was some extra cash in it as well as some weapons that could kill Werewolves. Laura always kept these things around just in case a rouge Werewolf tried to kill us for invading territory. I grabbed a piece of Wolfsbane from the back of the safe and tucked it into my jacket pocket. I closed the safe and hung the portrait back up and rushed back down stairs.

* * *

I parked my car in front of the boarding house and walked towards the house just as Bonnie and Caroline left.

"Hey where you guys going?" I asked stopping.

"We're going to try and find the Moonstone. You want to come with us?" Bonnie asked.

"I would love to but I was kinda looking forward to interrogating Mason." I answered, they nodded and I opened the door and walked into the house.

"Damon?" I called out in the house.

"In here!" I followed where I heard his voice and I saw a bloody Mason chained up to a chair and Damon was heating a fire poker in the fire.

"I can't believe you tricked me like that Hale." I heard Mason sneer at me.

"Well if memory serves you tried to kill Damon and Stefan yesterday. You have to admit you kinda had this coming." I pulled the Wolfsbane out of my pocket and Mason stared at it intently knowing what it was.

"You got it." Damon stated the obvious and walked over to me with the fire poker still in his hands.

"Told you I had some." I stated, giving the Wolfsbane to him.

"Thank you my dear." Damon gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked back over to Mason.

"So you're really dating a Vampire? And you call yourself a Werewolf." Mason scoffed.

"Like you're one to talk, you're with Katherine." I said crossing my arms and leaning against the fireplace.

"You know Hale. I know why you're so bitter now." Mason started.

"Oh this I would love to hear. Whatever my brother told you in the past was probably a lie." I informed him.

"So you're family being burned alive in the basement of your home six years ago was a lie?" My eyes went wide, how did he know about that?

"How do you know about that?" I asked getting serious.

"You should know, you were the one that told me a Werewolf can transfer its memories by stabbing their claws into the neck." I forgot about stabbing him with my claws yesterday. I accidentally transferred my memories.

"You can do that?" Damon asked looking at me.

"One of the perks of being a Werewolf. I was so angry yesterday I accidentally transferred my memories to Mason. I'm sure you probably want some answers from me. So how about a trade off? You tell us where the Moonstone is and I'll answer any question you have for me. Sound fair?" I plucked the Wolfsbane from Damon's hand and knelt down to Mason's level, twirling the Wolfsbane between my fingers.

"What if I don't?" Mason asked gulping and I heard his heart beat increase.

"We both know how painful Wolfsbane is but its worse for your species since it burns you just by touching it. But it hurts a lot worse when it gets underneath your skin and into your bloodstream." I flexed my hand and my fingernails were now claws. I cut his arm and dug the Wolfsbane into the cut and Mason jerked in the chair and howled in pain feeling the Wolfsbane enter the open wound.

"Tell us where the Moonstone is and she'll remove the Wolfsbane." Damon demanded Mason, who was still withering in pain.

"You know as well as I do that wounds won't heal with Wolfsbane stuck in it." I reminded Mason keeping the Wolfsbane in the open cut.

"It's in the well!" Mason yelled out and I pulled the Wolfsbane out and the wound instantly healed without the Wolfsbane in it.

"What does Katherine want with it?" Damon demanded once again.

"To break the curse." Mason panted out from the lingering pain.

"The curse of the moon? Why would she do that?" Damon asked.

"Because she loves me." Damon started to chuckle.

"Now I see it, you're completely stupid! She's using you, she just wants the stone." Damon fired back.

"And I love her." Mason fired back at Damon.

"Of course you do, I know what it's like I've been in the same position as you once. Thinking she loved me and I loved her back, but she was just using me." Damon sounded hurt as he told Mason this. Katherine really did break his heart.

"Allye, you have to promise me that this will never happen to Tyler. I don't want this to happen to him. Promise me that you'll protect him." I haven't heard Mason say my first name since we first met. So his dying wish was for me and he wanted me to stop Tyler from becoming a Werewolf.

"I promise." I told him and Damon ended his life by ripping his heart out.

"You okay?" Damon asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop by the Lockwood Mansion. I think it's about time Tyler knows about his family history, what should I say about Mason?" I asked sighing as I ran a hand through my hair.

"That he went back to Florida and be careful, Tyler has a temper." Damon warned putting his hands on either side of my face.

"I know he does, every Werewolf does." I answered putting my hands on top of his. Damon surprised me by suddenly dipping his head and catching me in a kiss. This one was different from the one last night it held a lot more passion. Something I didn't expect from Damon. He broke off the kiss and the pads of his thumbs rubbed against both of my cheeks.

"I'll be fine." I assured him as I took his hands away from my face and made my way to the front door.

* * *

I walked up to the Lockwood Mansion and knocked on the door. Seconds later Carol opened the door, "Allye, did you leave something?" She asked.

"No um I have a message from Mason for Tyler. I ran into him before he left for Florida and he told me it was urgent for Tyler to hear it." I lied.

"Oh just one second. Tyler honey, can you come down here?" Carol called throughout the house.

"Yeah mom?" Tyler asked from atop the stair case.

"Allye's here, she says she has a message from Mason for you." This caught Tyler's attention and he came down the stairs.

"Come on in Allye." Tyler said as Carol left to go upstairs.

"Thanks do you mind if we talk somewhere more private? It's serious and I don't think he wanted your mom to know the message." I asked him.

"Follow me." He led me to his father's office and closed the doors, "So what's the message?" He asked patting the sides of his jeans with his hands.

"It's about your Werewolf powers." Tyler tensed and he seemed to get angry by mentioning that.

"You know about that? I told Mason I wasn't going to become one!" Tyler argued.

"I know. Mason doesn't want it for you either. He wants me to look after you though." I answered calmly.

"Why you?" Tyler asked staring at me confused.

"Because I'm a Werewolf." My eyes glowed crimson red and Tyler looked at me shocked, "With Mason gone back to Florida, I'm the only one that will able to handle your rage fits. I know how they get, you black out with rage and you get all this strength from it. But unlike Mason I've learned to control my Werewolf powers. If worse comes to worse and you **DO** become a Werewolf, I can teach you to live with it." I told him and my eyes went back to their normal emerald green color.

"I won't become one!" Tyler assured shaking his head.

"You don't know that, with your kind it only takes one little accident!" I raised my voice a little bit.

"My kind?" He asked confused.

"I'm guessing Mason never told you that there is two different species of Werewolf. You might want to sit down because I'm about to explain everything, and I mean everything." I instructed him.

* * *

**Well it looks like Mason's dying wish is for Tyler to be protected. Allye makes that promise but how long can she hold it for? Stay tune for chapter 6!**


	6. Masquerade

I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon called me earlier this morning saying to come over as soon as possible.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked walking up to Bonnie.

"Apparently we're going to kill Katherine." She stated.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." I said sarcastically as I watched Alaric teaching us about all his tools that kill Vampires.

"That's all they told me." She said shrugging.

"Allye come over here. You need to learn how to use the weapons." Caroline chimed in seeing me.

"Don't need to." I told her shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

"I'm a Werewolf, I was built for the sole purpose to kill rather their human or not. My claws and teeth can severely injure a Vampire with no problem." I reassured her.

"I wouldn't make her mad if I were you Damon." Alaric joked to his friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Damon stated walking up beside me and brushed his arm against mine.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want me around?" Alaric asked us after we summarized the plan.

"Yes, I want you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to get involved with this. Now if anyone doesn't feel like they're up for it, we understand if you leave." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't anyone to be chicken when the plan is going on, Caroline." Damon said smirking at Caroline.

"Hey she killed me so fair is fair. I'm fine as long as there are no Werewolves running around." I sent her a look, "Besides Allye." She corrected.

"I took care of Mason." Damon assured smirking.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn." Jeremy added.

"Allye, Bonnie are you two in?" Stefan asked looking at both of us.

"I'm in." I said nodding then we all looked at Bonnie waiting for her answer.

"As long as no one gets hurt." Bonnie agreed.

"Except Katherine, tonight she gets a stake in her heart." Damon added in.

* * *

We were all scattered around the Masquerade party looking for Katherine and so far there was no sign of her. I walked out into the back yard and scanned the area with trying to see someone who would look like Elena.

"Hello beautiful." I heard Damon's voice as his arms snaked around my waist. I was wearing a royal blue dress with the sleeves going low and just hugging my shoulders, black high heels, and a black and deep purple mask over my eyes.

"Hey there handsome." I greeted back with a smile on my face.

"You see her yet?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sadly no, you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said popping the "p".

"There is a lot more people here than I thought there was going to be. I can't even focus my hearing to find her." I admitted sighing.

"You know we can wait until one of the others finds Katherine, while we dance." Damon suggested as I felt him burry his nose in the crook of my neck.

"As much as I would love to, I won't. Besides, weren't you the one that told everyone to focus for this?" I reminded him looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"I won't tell if you won't." He muttered as he kissed my collarbone.

"We'll dance after we deal with Katherine." I gave up and leaned back into his chest.

"I'll keep you to that." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Damon, we hav- was I interrupting something?" Damon let go of me hearing Stefan's voice. I turned around and saw Stefan holding a girls dead body in his arms, but he was making it look like she was drunk and asleep.

"Let me guess, Katherine." Damon said sighing.

"I need to hide the body, can you meet me upstairs?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Stefan nodded and left with the girl in his arms.

"Go ahead and go, we can't let something like that throw off the plan." I reassured him.

"Don't forget you owe me a dance after this." He reminded and walked back inside the mansion to meet up with Stefan.

* * *

It's been fifteen minutes since the plan went underway and I hated to wait until it was over, but it was up to Damon and Stefan now. That's when I heard fighting noises coming from one of the rooms in the mansion. It sounds like two drunken people where fighting it out, might as well stop it. I walked where I heard the fight and I opened the door just in time to see a girl stab Tyler in the shoulder then he pushed her off and she hit her head against the table.

"No, Sarah! Come on open your eyes, no this can't be happening!" Tyler yelled trying to get the girl awake. I noticed Caroline in the corner by a knocked out Matt. I nudged my head towards Tyler and she nodded in understanding. I was going to have to tell Damon about this hopefully he won't do anything to Tyler. I walked up the stairs where I heard Stefan, Damon, and Katherine stuck since we were still trying to get rid of the spell link between Katherine and Elena.

"We got a problem." I said as I stood in front of the open doors.

"What happened?" Damon asked walking over but he couldn't pass because of the spell.

"Who is this? I've never seen her before." Katherine asked staring at me.

"So you're Katherine, you really do look like Elena except for the fact that you smell like a Vampire." I commented glaring at Katherine.

"You're a Werewolf aren't you? I'm shocked Damon, I would have thought you would've killed all the Werewolves that were here." I felt anger radiate off of Damon as he pinned Katherine to the wall and held a wooden stake over her.

"Damon stop, you could kill Elena!" I yelled at him. I saw him freeze and he let Katherine go.

"Now I get it, so you're the one who took Damon's interest away from Elena. I can see why, you resemble her somewhat." I narrowed my eyes, what did Katherine mean by that?

"Who's her?" I asked looking at Damon.

"Neither of you told her about dear Elizabeth?" Katherine has a sly smirk on her face and Damon looked like he was about ready to kill Katherine if not for the spell.

"The second after this spell wears off. I will drive this stake through your heart!" Damon sneered angrily at Katherine as he clenched the stake in his hand.

"God you're so hot. When did you get so hot?" Katherine asked with a coil smile appearing on her face.

"It's done Katherine. I have the Moonstone." I heard a voice say as an olive tone skin woman wearing a gold dress walked into the room.

"Good now give me the Moonstone, Lucy." Katherine ordered, walking over to Lucy.

"Once I hand you this my debt to you is paid." Lucy said strictly holding the Moonstone in her hand.

"I wouldn't hand it over." Damon threaten.

"Fine, consider you debt paid." Lucy handed the Moonstone to Katherine and suddenly Katherine couldn't breathe. She slowly fell to the ground and became unconscious.

"But Elena-!" Stefan panicked remembering about the spell.

"Elena is fine. I removed the spell." Lucy said truthfully.

"She's telling the truth, Elena's fine Stefan." I reassured the worried Stephan.

"You really are a Werewolf and here I thought they were extinct." Lucy commented smiling.

"What did you do?" Damon asked inspecting the unconscious Katherine.

"I charmed the Moonstone for Katherine, don't worry she won't be getting up anytime soon." Lucy assured.

"Why are you doing this? You were the one that placed the link spell in the first place." I asked crossing my arms.

"Katherine tricked me, she never said another witch was here and a Bennett witch at that. Please excuse my involvement."With that Lucy turned around and left.

I didn't need my Werewolf hearing to believe she was telling the truth. She spoke with much venom and coldness in her voice. I knew witchcraft was powerful but it was able to crumble down even a Vampire that's over 500 years old, that's hard even for an Alpha Werewolf to accomplish. To be completely honest it kinda scares me thinking what it could do to me.

"What now?" Stefan asked looking at his older brother.

"Death would be too kind for her, she deserves to suffer. I'll have Bonnie place the spell on the tomb again and trap Katherine in it." Damon uttered bitterly.

"I'll let you handle that. I need to check up on Elena." Stefan noted and walked past Damon and I, an awkward silence fell between us.

"Damon I need to tell-"

"Allye, you need to go home." Damon interrupted as he continued to stare down at the floor.

"Have a good night, Damon." I muttered knowing he could hear me as I made my way down the stair case.

* * *

I leaned against my kitchen wall now wearing black shorts and a creamy yellow spaghetti tank top on. I had my phone against my ear as it rung a third time before someone picked up.

"_Hey Al, everything okay?" _ I heard Derek speak from the other line.

"Things are getting complicated over here. It's a lot deeper than we thought." I admitted sighing.

"_Al, if it's too much why don't you come back home to Beacon Hills?" _I heard my brother say sighing.

"Can't, I've already made friends here that are counting on me. You know I just can't leave and let them handle the problems. Especially when more Werewolves are coming, I'm getting this weird feeling in my gut that more are going to show up."

"_That would be your animal instinct kicking in. Why else did you call, Al? I know you, you wouldn't have called me for one little thing." _Damn he was good.

"You were the one that told me that Vervain repelled Vampires, but I want to know what repels witchcraft." I asked seriously.

"_Having trouble with witches over there already lil' sis?" _I could practically hear his smirk.

"I'm serious Derek, what can repel witchcraft?" I heard him sigh on the other end.

"_When you get the chance go up to the attic. There's a chest up there that's been there since the 1800's. You'll want to look for a silver l ring with a citrine jewel stone. Infused with it is a type of leaf from a tree called Hazel, it has the power to repel witchcraft. If you wear that you'll be immune to all witchcraft. And I'm telling you this now, no one else can know about that chest. There are family secrets in there that only we can know." _

"I won't tell anyone and another thing what does it mean when you feel like you're being pulled to someone?"

"_Does it feel like a magnetic pull?" _I furrowed my eyebrows, he knew something.

"Yeah it does, what do you know?" I heard him sigh on the other line.

"_Al, it means your inner wolf found its mate." _I nearly almost dropped the phone hearing that.

"So what do I do?"

"_You can either choose to accept him and be mates for the rest of your life, or you choose to let him go."_

"Alright, I'll have to think on that. Thanks Derek, love you." I said sighing.

"_Love you too, sis." _I hung up my cell phone and walked out of the kitchen, turning the light off in the process.

I couldn't believe it my inner wolf had found its mate and that guy being Damon. I trudged myself upstairs and walked into my room and I froze seeing Damon still in his tux, standing by my dresser.

"Damon are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"No but I should be, Katherine is sealed inside the tomb…where she should have been all along." He was still heartbroken, can't say I blame him.

"Well if you ask me, Katherine doesn't deserve you at all." Damon turned around to look at me, "I mean come on she doesn't even acknowledge that you've been trying to see her again for 145 years. Most girls would have fallen head over heels for a guy so determined like that. If Katherine didn't like it, oh well her loss." In not even a second I felt the sheets of my bed on my back with Damon hovering over me.

"You still owe me that dance." He purred as he lightly nipped at my neck with his blunt teeth.

"Something tells me dancing is the last thing on your mind." I said trying to hold back moans as he sucked and nipped at my neck.

"I have something better in mind." He said and captured me in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 6. Katherine is finally in the tomb and all is well again, but will it stay that way? That's what Allye hopes at least. Stay tune for chapter 7.**


	7. Rose

I walked out of my bathroom fully dressed and my hair still slightly damp from the shower I took. As soon as I walked out I got pinned to the wall and I felt a pair of lips on top of my own.

"And here I wanted to wake up with you beside me, but instead I hear the shower running." Damon spoke after he broke off the kiss and started to kiss down my jaw and stopped at my collarbone.

"Well when I woke up you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you. So I decided to take a shower." I answered in an innocent tone.

"You could have at least invited me into the shower." Damon complained and started to nibble on my collarbone with his blunt teeth.

"Mmm, you hit second base not a homerun remember?" I reminded him lightly scraping his scalp with my fingernails.

"If you're suggesting you won't shower with me until we do then we easily could." Damon tried to seduce as he kissed and stopped when he got to my pulse.

"I told you last night. I'm not ready for that." I informed him sighing. Damon's cell phone suddenly went off and he groaned, annoyed of the interruption.

"You should probably answer that. It might be important." I advised kissing him again and walked towards my shoes.

"Hello? What do you want Caroline?" I heard Damon asked harshly, "What do you mean Tyler's a Werewolf now?! Where are you? Well stay put until I get there!" Damon hung up the phone and he looked agitated.

"Did you know about this?" I heard him ask and felt eyes on my back.

"That's what I was trying to tell you last night, but Katherine kinda made it impossible to tell at that moment." I explained putting on my last shoe.

"Ugh, it's always Katherine." Damon groaned irritated, "I'm going to take a shower then I have to head over to Caroline's. I need to figure out this mess." Damon grumbled as he headed for the bathroom.

"I'll lay out some of my brother's old clothes for you to wear. They should fit." I called out to him as he shut the door. I walked into the bedroom down the hallway and opened the dresser in there. I grabbed a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans. I headed back to the master bedroom, but I froze seeing the door to the attic above me. The ring that Derek described to me appeared in my head.

I placed the extra clothes on the bed and heard the water running. Knowing that Damon couldn't hear me with the rushing water, I walked back out to the hallway and opened the door to the attic. The ladder came down as the door was opened, and I climbed into the attic and sure enough sitting in the corner by itself was the chest.

The water was still running so I quickly got up and walked towards the chest. I quickly broke the lock on the chest and opened it and saw many antique items that looked to be from the 1800's. I dug around the chest and found a small leather ring case. I opened it and saw the ring that Derek described inside it and a small photo fell from the case. I placed the ring on my right ring finger and picked up the picture.

My eyes widen seeing a woman, but what caught my eye is the man who the woman was with in the photo wearing the ring. It was Damon as a human! He was wearing that centuries clothing with curly hair, and he was smiling, not smirking. He was holding the woman's waist affectionately and had a happy expression on his face. I turned the photo around and faded handwriting was on the back but still legible. It read:

_Elizabeth Hale and Damon Salvatore_

_1864_

I stuck the photo back inside the case, tossed the case back inside the chest and closed it. I quickly got down from the attic and closed the attic door. I heard the water shut off and moments later Damon walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He smirked seeing me standing at the doorway, "Like what you see?" He asked huskily, starting to walk over to me but stopped seeing my serious look.

"What's wrong?" He asked now concerned.

I saw his eyes look at the ring and he looked shocked to see it, "Where did you get that ring?" He grabbed my hand and examined the ring.

"I just got it in the mail from my brother, he told me a couple nights ago he sent a family heirloom through the mail." I lied, remembering Derek's warning about not telling anyone.

"It's been over a hundred years since I last saw that ring. Elizabeth Hale wore that back in 1864 and never once had I seen her take it off." Looks like I'm not the only Hale who feared what witchcraft could do.

"The Elizabeth that Katherine mentioned last night?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"The one and only, Elizabeth was my childhood friend. You remind me a lot of her." Damon said softly cupping my cheek with his hand.

"How?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Your personality and your eyes, the same emerald green color." Icy blue eyes met emerald green and we both started to lean in, then I remembered…he's still in a towel.

I pulled away and confusion was written on his face with a hint of hurt in his eyes, "Sorry but um… you're only wearing a towel." A blush rose to my face and I heard Damon chuckle now knowing why I pulled away.

"You know you like it." Damon whispered huskily in my ear. I silently cursed myself feeling my heart beat rise, Damon's smirk grew bigger signaling he heard my heart beat.

"Just get dressed." I avoided looking at him with my face flushed and stormed off downstairs.

"You're cute when you're blushing!" I heard Damon call out before I heard my bedroom door close.

"Stupid, arrogant Vampire." I muttered under my breath as I sat on the bar stool in my kitchen.

"You forgot incredibly hot and sexy Vampire!" I heard Damon's voice come from upstairs, of course he heard me. I shook my head and laid my head against the counter in defeat.

* * *

After this morning's little incident, Damon left to talk with Caroline and left me with nothing to do. So I decided the read a book that Allison recommended called, "_Hush, Hush"._ I was currently lying on my leather couch with the book resting against my stomach as I read it.

"We got a problem." I jumped at the voice and saw Damon in my living room.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. What happened?" I asked marking my place and closing the book.

"Elena's missing." I rose up from the couch in alert.

"What? Who would have taken her?" Anger and worry filled up my emotions as I let the thought sink into my head.

"I don't know and we don't have any idea where she is!" Damon growled out and started to pace.

"Stefan and Jeremy are still at school, right?" I asked, an idea popping into my head.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Damon stopped his pacing and turn towards me.

"I need to talk with them. I have an idea of how to find Elena." I walked up and grabbed my black leather jacket from the hallway closet.

"I'll drive." Damon stated simply and we both headed out the door.

* * *

I walked through the doors of Mystic High with Damon beside me. He was showing me the way to Alaric's classroom since that was the obvious place where they'd be. Once we got to the door I could hear Jeremy and Stefan talking.

"Great, I'll come with you." I heard Jeremy speak.

"No, it's better if I go alone." Stefan argued.

"You can't go alone." Jeremy fired back. Damon took that as his cue and opened the door and met his brother in the eyes.

"He's not going alone, we're coming too." Damon informed.

"I have an idea but I'm going to need both your approvals." I announced pointing at Jeremy and Stefan.

"Depends on the idea." Jeremy noted.

"If you can get me something of Elena's that has her scent on it. I can track her exact location." I explained intently.

"Werewolves can do that?" Jeremy asked interested.

"Our sense of smell is our greatest sense. After all, Werewolves in the past have used their sense of smell to track down and kill humans." I explained crossing my arms.

"What do you need?" Stefan asked, agreeing to the plan.

"Anything with her scent on it. Clothing would work but to be completely honest with you, blood is the strongest scent of them all." I answered truthfully.

"Are you saying her blood could be a one hundred percent guarantee of tracking her down?" Bonnie piped in.

"It's the best way." I replied nodding my head.

"I think I may have something. I forgot to throw this away after the Masquerade party." Bonnie pulled out a handkerchief and it had Elena's blood on it, "It's her blood from last night, could this work?" Bonnie asked holding it out to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and Elena's scent hit me at full force.

"Got it." I stated opening my eyes and a flash of crimson red appeared before they returned back to their emerald green color.

* * *

I leaned back against the passenger seat of Damon's car as he drove and Stefan was in the back.

"Why would they take her?" Stefan asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Katherine mentioned about running away from someone in her past. My guess is they tracked her down." Damon noted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well they got the wrong girl." I muttered as I looked out of the passenger's window.

"Are we still going the right way?" Damon asked glancing at me then back at the road.

"You're enjoying seeing me stick my head out of the window like a dog, aren't you?" I stated annoyed as I rolled down the window and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Well when you put that way…" I slapped his arm playfully and he just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

I used both hands to grab onto the hood of the car then pulled myself out of the window and thousands of scents immediately hit my nose. I heard Damon and Stefan having a brother squalor moment. I tuned them out by closing my eyes from the harsh wind and focused on the scents.

I found Elena's scent and it was just farther up the road. I got back inside the car and rolled up the window, "Keep going down the road, we're almost there." I informed, buckling my seatbelt.

"Just out of curiosity, what else can Werewolves smell?" Stefan asked curiously.

"We can smell death." My answer made Damon look at me for a moment then returned his attention to the road.

"When someone is dying we can smell their body decaying from the inside out, and trust me, it is not a pleasurable smell. That's why I try to stay clear of hospitals the smell of death is permanently etched into the building." I finished my statement.

"Is that how you can detect Vampires? We smell like death?" Damon chimed in.

"Vampires are more complicated, I didn't know what they smelled like until I confirmed that you two are Vampires. You guys tend to have a mixed scent that's very unique. The scent of death is there but it's mixed with a human scent, both of them are equally strong scents and it's hard to tell them apart. That's how I can tell the difference between Katherine and Elena, Katherine reeks of Vampire while Elena has a human stench." I tried to explain.

"So we have a personal Vampire detector." Damon teased playfully causing me to roll my eyes. Damon suddenly reached to the back seat and pulled out a blood bad and started to sip at it.

"Sorry did you want some?" Damon asked looking at his brother through the review mirror.

"I would want some." Stefan replied.

"Awe, you want to drink some blood so you can save your girl. Don't worry that's why I'm here." Damon responded smirking.

"No, I mean it. I've been taking small amounts everyday to adjust." Stefan argued.

"You've been taking blood?" Damon asked, handing the blood bag to his brother.

"Elena gives me a little bit every day." Stefan admitted and sipped at the blood before handing it back.

"That's romantic." Damon duly noted. I continued to stare out the window until I smelled Elena's scent coming into the car.

"We're close, pull into the woods so no one will see the car." I ordered, sitting up straight in my seat. Damon pulled the car over and stopped the car and we all stepped out of the car.

"The house is just a couple of miles ahead. Elena's scent is getting stronger in that direction." I noted walking towards the direction and Stephan followed with Alaric's Vampire hunting bag with him.

"Now wait a minute I got a lot more experience then you two do when it comes to this." Damon spoke up, making us stop.

"So what's your point?" Stefan asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I've done this before, Damon." I argued folding my arms against my chest.

"Not with someone who has been chasing Katherine since 1864 and before then." Damon noted strictly looking directly at me.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"And it means he's over 500 years old and strong, are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked mainly his brother.

"Yes I'm certain to do it." I continued to stand there awkwardly while the two brothers bickered about the plan.

"Are you, because when you step into that house you might not come back out." Damon warned his brother with coy smirk.

"Then I won't come out." Stefan stated simply.

"How noble of you, Stefan." Damon remarked with a smirk on his face.

"I can't think of any other better reason to die. If you want to stay here I understand." With that Stefan turned around and walked towards the house with the duffle bag over his shoulder. I went to go follow Stefan but I felt Damon's hand catch my wrist and pull me back into his chest.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Damon asked looking at me with his icy blue eyes.

"This isn't the first time I had to save one of my friends from being kidnapped. I know what I'm doing, don't worry." I told sincerely, giving him a soft look.

"Just don't do anything reckless. I can't stand to see you get hurt." I gave him a soft smile and kissed him gently. I pulled my wrist out of his hand and walked backwards with a grin on my face.

"I don't think I'll get hurt with my knight in shining armor around." He let out a smirk and caught up with me.

"You got that right, Miss Hale." Damon cockily stated calling me by my last name.

"I wouldn't have doubted you, Mr. Salvatore." I replied playing along with him. I hooked my arm underneath his and leaned against his side as we both went to catch up with Stefan.

* * *

I waited on the upper floor of the abandon house with Stefan on the same floor as me and Damon on the bottom. Stefan blurred down and appeared back on the second floor with Elena.

"Up here." Stefan called and gave a quiet gesture to Elena to be quiet. I caught a glimpse of the Vampire in the black suit on the stair before he was called back, "Down here." I heard Damon announce.

"To who it may concern, this is a bad idea. If you think you can win, then you're sadly mistaken. I'll give you to the count of three before heads roll." I heard the Vampire ripping something wooden apart, he was making a makeshift stake. Stefan looked at me and nodded, I tossed the Vervain grenade soundlessly and he caught it and gave it to Elena. Stefan handed her the grenade and nudged his head towards the Vampire and she nodded in understanding.

"Do we understand each other?" I heard the Vampire ask and Elena rushed down the stairs.

"I'll come with you just leave my friends alone. They were worried about me." I heard Elena say innocently and she held the grenade behind her back. The Vampire rushed at Elena but stopped and she let out a gasp.

"What game are you playing with me?" The Vampire asked, Elena threw the Vervain grenade and it hit the Vampire and I heard his skin burn from it. He roared out in pain but it stopped and I saw him go for Elena who was sitting in the corner.

Just as he got closer I let out a roar which caused the Vampire to stop in his tracks. I shifted and jumped against the wall by Elena then pounced on the Vampire, and tackled him back to the main floor. I sunk my claws into the flesh of his shoulders as I pinned him to the ground. A vicious growl erupted from my throat and the Vampire seemed surprised and curious of me.

"Interesting…a Werewolf." The Vampire kicked me off of him and I heard some of my ribs break from the force. He sent me skidding against the wooden floorboards. I dug my claws in them leaving ten claw marks to stop myself from skidding.

The Vampire got up and went after me he suddenly started to get pelted by small wooden stakes from Stefan. That didn't even slow him down. I let out a warning growl as the Vampire got closer. Damon suddenly appeared from the doorway beside me and rammed a wooden jacket hanger into the Vampires heart and pinned him against the door. His skin went gray and his body became lifeless.

Another Vampire, but a woman, appeared then quickly blurred out of the house. Damon went to go after her but he was stopped, "No, let her go." Elena stated from atop the staircase and walked down.

"Hey, are you alright?" Stefan asked embracing his girlfriend in a hug.

"I'm fine." Elena answered embracing Stephan back.

"Allye, are you hurt?" Damon asked as he quickly walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Couple of broken ribs but they'll heal." Damon carefully helped me back up my feet. Once I stood up straight I heard several cracks and the pain suddenly vanished.

"What was that?" Elena asked slightly pale from hearing the cracking.

"My ribs aligning back in their right places and healing. Don't worry I'm fine." I started to dust myself off then I felt Elena run into me and hugged me and I returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." I muttered closing my eyes as I tighten my hold on our sisterly hug. Damon and Stefan watched silently as their girlfriends hugged each other out of relief.

* * *

I dropped my toothbrush into the toothbrush holder and used the hand towel beside me to wipe away the water around my mouth. I look in the in mirror and sighed, I was wearing plaid blue and yellow shorts and a royal blue spaghetti tank top. I gently touched my rib cage it was still a bit tender, that Vampire called Elijah kicked me pretty hard. I turned the light off in the master bath and walked into my bedroom and saw Damon sitting on the bench attached to the window.

"Cute pj's." He sparked conversation, sending me a light smile.

"I'm tired Damon, I just want to go to sleep right now." I answered softly. He stood up and slowly walked up to me.

"This fell off when you fought Elijah." He held up my ring with his index finger and thumb, I stared at it wide eyed.

"I didn't even notice it was gone. Thank you." I went to grab it but he pulled it back and closed his hand around the ring.

"I just have to say something." Damon assured putting his hands up in defense.

"Why do you have to say it with my ring?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." I look at him in confusion, "I just have to say it and you need to hear it."

"Okay, hear what?" I asked slowly, not too sure where he was going with this.

"I know I've only known you for a few weeks, but I feel like I've know you better than anyone else and I think I...I love you." My eyes widen and I could feel my heart stop for a second, "I love you Allye and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish. You deserve someone so much better than me, someone who can actually give you the life you deserve." His eyes started to water and a single tear slowly trickled down his cheek.

"Don't go there, please. You're not the only one who feels like that." I pleaded and gently wiped the single tear away.

"What do you mean?" He spoke softly as his hand caressed mine tenderly.

"Being a Werewolf, I have animal instincts like a wolf. And just like a wolf there comes a time when a Werewolf meets somebody and they feel drawn towards them and vise versa. What I'm trying to say is that I think my inner wolf is telling me that you're my mate." I explained and I felt like weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Mate, as in partner's for life?" Damon asked looking at me curiously and gently gripped my hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Yes, but it also depends on if I accept that I choose you as my mate or I let you go. I'm not going to make that decision, that's up to you." A silence fell between us as Damon just searched through my emerald green eyes with his icy blue eyes. I felt him intertwine our fingers and pulled my closer and cupped my cheek with his other hand.

"I accept it." I felt the emotions coming off of Damon at full force, love, care, and lust radiated off of him.

I let a smile make its way to my face, "Then I choose you, Damon." As soon as those words left my mouth the feeling of my inner wolf trying to break free stopped. All I could think about was Damon, wanting to be with him every second of the day, I felt the need to protect him, and I felt the love pass through every fiber of my body. So this is what meant for a Werewolf to have a mate…I could get use to this feeling.

"I love you." Damon said softly as he gave my hand a loving squeeze. He kissed me softly on the lips and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I replied and Damon let out a soft smile, not a smirk but a smile.

I felt his lips crush down to mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, deepening the passionate kiss. I felt my back slam up against the wall, Damon's hands went down to my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed his body more into mine and I felt his tongue swipe against my lower lip asking for entrance. As soon as I did I let out a moan feeling his tongue enter my mouth, I knotted my fingers in his raven locks. I soon found myself on the bed with Damon hovering over me. He quickly took his shirt off then bent down again and continued our kiss. When I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt, I knew where this was probably going to lead tonight.

* * *

**Ooooh, it's getting steamy ;p. Haha okay, so Allye gets to meet her first Original, Elijah. Now they have to figure out what he wanted from her. Stay tune for chapter 8.**


	8. Katerina

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I groaned and grabbed my phone from the side table. I looked at my clock and it read 5:00 AM, who would send me a text at five in the morning? The text message was from Stefan.

_You and Damon need to get over here, it's important._

_-Stefan_

I sent him a reply telling him we'd be right there, I put my phone back and went to get up but I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back into the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Damon asked as he pulled me into his bare chest and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Your brother wants to talk to us about something, he said it's important." I noted turning around in his arms and placing my hands against his chest.

"Stefan can wait." Damon pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I reluctantly pulled away causing Damon to let out a groan in protest.

"Come on get dressed." I gave him a quick kiss then I slipped out of his arms.

"Tease," I heard Damon mutter under his breath, I let out a chuckle telling him I heard what he said.

* * *

A knock sounded in the Salvatore boarding house, I answered the door and Elena stood there.

"Hey Allye, is Stefan here? I got his call." Elena asked smiling.

"Yep, come on in." I said opening the door wider and Elena stepped into the house.

"Hey," Stefan greeted Elena as he walked over to her.

"What's this about?" Elena asked looking confused. Stefan said nothing but side stepped away to show Rose standing behind him with Damon beside her.

"You." Elena looked at Rose in shock then looked at Stefan for an answer.

"Might want to sit down, this will take a while." I advised nudging my head towards the living room.

* * *

"Alright you have to understand, I only know things I've picked up over the years. I don't know what's true or what's not, that's the problem with all this Vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real." Rose started off pacing along the rug explaining it to Elena who sat on the couch.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Originals. He's a legend." Damon answered looking at Elena.

"He's from the first line of Vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He was a foot soldier, Klaus is the real deal." Rose noted.

"From what I got Klaus is said to be the oldest." I spoke up from my spot leaning against the couch's arm with my arms crossed.

"So what you're telling me is that the oldest Vampire in history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked

"No/Yes," Stefan and Rose answered at the same time.

"What they're saying, I mean if what she says is true." Damon started walked over to Rose.

"Which it is." Rose added.

"And you're not just saying this so we won't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

"We're looking at a solid…maybe." Damon answered truthfully looking at Elena.

"Look Elijah is dead so no even knows you exist." Stefan comforted and sat down next to Elena.

"Not that you know of." Rose added, I frowned over at her.

"Thank you Rose for making that SO much better." I said sarcastically which caused Rose to send me a look and Damon smirked at my direction.

"Look we don't know that, the story is centuries old and probably got caught up in a world of fiction. He could just be a bed time story." Stefan tried to counter back.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot." Rose warned us.

Elena nodded taking in a nervous breath but then standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School, I'm going to be late." Elena stated.

"Let me get my stuff and I'll take you there." Stefan said getting up and walking to Elena.

"No it's okay. I know where it is." I felt hurt and worry emotions coming from Stefan but despite that he let her go.

"She's in denial." Damon muttered to Rose.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan snapped at his brother.

"Hey Stefan could you please stop worrying over there. I can practically feel it over here and it's driving me nuts." I asked causing Rose to look at me.

"Werewolves can feel emotions?" Rose asked with an 'awe' struck face.

"Our senses are heightened and our sense of feeling is escalated to the point where we feel emotion radiating off of someone. And speaking of which, there are too many emotions running around through here and it's giving me a headache, so I'm gonna go." I spoke up walking around the couch.

"I'll show you out." I heard Damon say as I headed towards the front door. I stopped at the front door and turned around to see Damon walking up to me.

"Call me if you find anything else out." I told him in a soft voice.

"I will and same goes for you." I nodded and Damon lifted my chin up with his finger and gave me a quick kiss.

I gave him a smile as we pulled apart and I opened the door, "I'll see you later, Damon." I stated and walked out the door. I felt Damon's gaze on my back as I walked to my car and got in, I turned on the engine then drove off.

Once I got far away enough from the boarding house I took out my cell phone and pinned in a number. After the third ring I heard someone on the other line pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mind it's Allye, I need a favor." I spoke into the phone.

"_Allye Hale, it's been way too long girly. Whatcha need this time?" _I could see Mindy saying this with a smirk on her face.

"You have info on the Original Vampires? Especially a certain one named Klaus."

"_First Werewolf problems and now Vampire problems, what have you been up to these past three years?"_

"The usual, do you have the information or not?"

"_Unfortunately I don't know much about that subject of the Originals, but I know someone who does. Normally I don't give out his information but for you Allye, I'll make an exception. His name is Slater and he lives in Richmond, he owns a little shop over there. But he knows a lot, I'll let him know you're coming."_

"Thanks Mind, I can always count on you."

"_Anytime Al, you should come visit Chicago sometime and we can play catch up. Drinks would be on me." _

"I'll stop by if I ever drive through Chicago."

"_Well call me if you need anything else, Al." _

"Will do, Mind." I hung up and my phone started to ring I looked at the caller ID and chuckled.

"I was just about to call you." I spoke into the phone.

"_Miss me already?" _ I heard Damon's cocky voice on the other end.

"Well aren't you cocky, but no. I just got some information from a valuable source about Klaus. Well more like they know someone who does, it's some guy named Slater in Richmond."

"_That's ironic." _ I heard Damon scoff on the other end.

"What do you mean?"

"_He's a friend of mine and we were about to head over there."_ I heard Rose say on the phone, guess I was on speaker.

"Then I guess I'll meet you guys there."

"_See you then." _ They hung up and I turned my car to get onto the freeway to head to Richmond.

* * *

I leaned against the doorway to the shop in the back entrance, waiting for Rose and Damon.

"We didn't keep you long did we?" I turned my head to see Rose and Damon walking towards me.

"Eh don't worry about it. I'm kinda anxious to see what this Slater guy knows." I said opening the door. I let Rose go ahead of me and Damon walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

It was a small coffee like shop with huge windows where the sunlight shown through. Rose took her jacket off and walked into the sunlight which shocked me.

"Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon asked.

"Double tainted and tempered glass, UV-rays can't penetrate. See the appeal now?" Rose said setting her jacket on the chair.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." A guy came up to Rose and hugged her, guess this was Slater.

"I got your call, what are you doing here?" Slater asked.

"It's a long story but I wanted you to meet-"

"Damon Salvatore," Damon tilted his head in confusion at Slater, "Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls via Katherine Pierce AKA Katerina Petrova." Wow no wonder Mindy was friends with this guy, he's good.

"And you must be the famous Allye Hale I've heard so much about from Mindy. Born into a Werewolf bloodline family and first turned in 1999." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at Slater.

"How much did Mindy tell you about me?" I asked.

"Only the basics," Slater turned from me to Rose, "So was I right about the tomb under the church?" He asked excitedly, I saw Damon send a look towards Slater. I bet he was wondering how he knew that.

"Yes you were, thanks for the tip." Rose answered smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Slater said smiling and held out his hand towards me. I returned the smile and shook his hand and he did the same thing to Damon but he was more hesitant.

"Maybe," Slater added looking at Damon, "What's going on Rose, where's Trevor?" Damon and I looked away feeling the awkwardness while Rose had a sad look on her face.

* * *

I dried off my hands in the girls room inside Slater's coffee shop, I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts and pressed on Elena's name. It rang for five times then it went to voicemail.

"_You've reached Elena Gilbert. I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message after the beep."_ I heard Elena's voice then a beep sounded.

"Hey Elena, its Allye. Just thought I'd tell you I'm currently working on getting some information on Klaus. Call me after you get this." I hung up and stuffed my phone back in my pocket and walked out of the restroom.

"Hey what I miss?" I asked taking my seat next to Damon.

"Nothing much, just how to get in contact with Klaus." Damon stated as he pulled my chair closer to his and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Really, how?" I asked looking at Slater.

"Craigslist," I looked at him shocked.

"Seriously?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Very," Slater said nodding.

"What I don't get it is if the Originals know about the day light rings then why does Klaus want to break the curse?" Damon asked.

"He doesn't want the Werewolves to break the curse." Slater answered, "It says if a Vampire breaks the curse then the Werewolves are stuck with their curse and vise versa." I'm glad I'm the species that's not affect by that curse.

"I always thought that Werewolves were extinct." I cleared my throat and Rose sent me an apologetic look.

"I only thought they were rumors but now that I'm seeing a living breathing Werewolf in front of me, I'm thinking otherwise. Are there more Werewolves than just you?" Slater asked as he leaned against the table.

"There's two different species of Werewolf and yes there's a lot more of us out there. We've gotten pretty good at pretending to be human to keep ourselves safe." I answered.

"Two different species? How do you run into them?" Slater asked interested.

"If you ever want to see my species, Beacon Hills is crawling with Werewolves. The other species though that would be Mystic Falls, another Werewolf family lives there. If you do happen to meet their kind just a piece of advice, their bite is worse than their bark." I advised Slater.

"Note taken, I'll have to visit those places sometime. They sound awesome." Slater said grinning.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe them." I answered smirking.

"Is there a way to stop him from breaking the curse?" Damon asked.

"How would you do that?" Slater asked.

"Well render the Moonstone useless then the curse can't be broken." Damon stated like it was obvious.

"Well yeah but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked.

"Tell me how to do it." Damon said putting his mouth into a firm line.

"Why would I help you piss off an Original and ruin my chances from walking in the sun?" Slater asked.

"You want to walk in the sun? Well I can help you with that if you help us." That's when the glass windows in front of us broke and shards of glass spread everywhere. I heard people screaming and I saw Slater and Rose being burned by the sun. I grunted in pain and saw a large shard of glass sticking out from my abdomen.

"Allye!" Damon yelled and tried to get to me but I stopped him.

"Get Rose out of here, now!" I yelled at him.

He hesitated but took Rose's jacket and covered her from the sun and took her out of the shop. I gritted my teeth as I pulled out the glass and threw it across the shop. I felt my skin begin to knit itself back together at a fast paste and the pain was gone. I stood up and looked out the broken window to see who could have done that, but I saw no one. I got out of the shop and walked towards where Damon and Rose were and Rose was sobbing.

"Is she alright?" I asked getting near Damon as he shut Rose's car door.

"It mainly scared her, but what about you? I smelled your blood and I saw that shard of glass stuck in you." Damon cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine. It healed right after I pulled it out." Damon let out a sigh in relief and pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly.

I returned the hug and rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my head and placed his nose on my hair and breathing in my scent.

"You better go and take Rose home. I'll meet you back at the boarding house." I said leaning back to look at him in the eyes.

"Be careful." I nodded and Damon put a longing kiss on my forehead then he let go of me and I walked towards my car and got into the driver's seat.

* * *

I walked downstairs of the boarding house and walked to the living room where Damon was staring at the fire.

"Rose is in one of the guest rooms asleep. " I spoke up softly.

Damon slightly turned his head at me then stared back into the fire.

"Hey what happened today wasn't yours, Rose's or Slater's fault, it was Klaus." I draped my arms over his shoulders and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I know." He answered simply and took a swig of his bourbon in his hand.

"Well I'm gonna head home." I said sighing and went to stand up but Damon caught my hand, forcing me to stay in my position.

"Can't you stay here tonight?" He asked rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top of my hand.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, he set down his bourbon and turned around so he was facing me.

"You got hurt today Allye, I don't want to risk you being by yourself. I want you to stay here where I know I can protect you." Damon said looking at me with utmost concern.

"Alright but I don't have any sleep wear, you don't mind if I use one of your shirts do you?" I asked in a fake innocent tone, I knew what his answer would be.

A smirk appeared on Damon's face, "I wouldn't mind at all." He said huskily.

He crushed his lips onto mine and I returned it. I felt him pick me up and the wind rush past me and I felt my back slam against his bedroom door. He broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against mine and stroke my cheek with his hand.

"I love you." He said softly and I could feel that same emotion coming off him.

"I love you too." I replied with the same softness and that same smile I saw last night appeared on his face and he captured me in a loving kiss and he quickly placed me on the bed.

* * *

**Well that concludes that. Allye finds out about another Original Vampire that is said to be the oldest and strongest: Klaus. Apparently Klaus wants to break The Sun and Moon Curse placed on Werewolves and Vampires. And apparently Klaus needs Elena as well to do that along with the Moonstone. Stay tune for chapter 9. :D**


	9. The Sacrifice

I quickly ran down the stairs of my home hearing persistent knocking. After last night I went back home to get a change of clothes since my other ones were stained with my blood.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled as the knocks got louder. I opened the front door and I was shocked to see Elena at the front door and Rose's car at the curb with Rose in the driver's seat.

"Elena, something wrong?" I asked confused.

"I want you to come with me to Richmond to talk to Slater." I looked at her with wide eyes and eye brows raised.

"You do realize the last time I was there a coffee shop exploded and I had a three inch long shard of glass stuck in my abdomen? Not to mention Rose was almost turned to ashes." I stated crossing my arms.

"I know but this curse is threatening everyone I care about. I have to find a way to stop it so please." Elena begged. I furrowed my brows as I thought.

"Does Stefan or Damon know you're doing this? And don't lie I'll know it right away." I warned her.

"No, they don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Okay fine I'll go, but if you do one stupid thing then I'm calling it off and I will drag your sorry ass back to Mystic Falls even if you're kicking and screaming." Elena nodded in understanding and I closed and locked my front door and followed her into the car.

* * *

We approached Slater's door and Rose knocked on the door, "Slater, its Rose open up!" Rose called out. There wasn't a response.

"He's not home." Rose said turning around.

"Really?" I walked over to the door and with my Werewolf strength I shoved the doors open, "Look at that, it was unlocked." I stated smugly with a smirk and walked into the house. That's when the stench of death hit my nose and I froze on the spot.

"Elena, stay here." I ordered and I followed the scent through the house.

"What is it?" Rose asked walking by my side.

"I just got a whiff of a familiar stench in here." I turned around the corner and sure enough there was Slater on the floor with his skin gray and a wooden stake sticking out of his chest.

"I knew I smelled death." I muttered to myself, "Elena, I don't think Slater is going to be much help!" I called out to her.

I heard Elena's running footsteps and froze seeing Slater's dead body. Rose sighed and walked in front of us and grabbed Slater's body and dragged it away.

"Looks like whoever tried to kill us in the coffee shop found Slater and ended him for his information." I said walking over to a desk with Slater's work on it.

"He was a Vampire Almanac, his own knowledge bit him in the ass." Rose said walking up from behind us and went towards the curtains and opened them, letting the sunlight show through.

"What are you-"

"Tempered glass, UV-rays can't penetrate." I answered for Rose.

"I use to come here and watch the day go by." I heard Rose say looking out the window.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena meant sincerely.

"Thanks, any luck?" Rose asked looking towards us.

I turned on the computer and grunted in frustration, "Password protected." I said sighing.

"Then there's no point of us being here we sh-" Something fell and we looked at the direction where it came from.

"Stay here." Rose told Elena quietly.

I flexed my hands and my claws grew out. Rose and I slowly approached the doors and opened them and I saw a woman hiding.

"Alice?" I relaxed seeing that Rose knew this girl and my claws turned back to normal fingernails.

"Rose!" The girl named Alice rushed for Rose and hugged while sobbing, "He's dead!" If I wasn't a Werewolf I would not have heard her say that.

* * *

I was in the kitchen with Elena who was pouring hot water into tea cups for the tea.

"How's she doing?" I asked seeing Rose enter the kitchen.

"Overreacting, big time." Rose stated softly.

"Her boyfriend just died." Elena argued.

"She never cared for Slater. She only dated him long enough to see if he'd turn her." That made me scoff.

"Of course, I should start expecting that from every desperate human." Rose nodded her head agreeing with me.

Elena took one of the tea cups and walked over to Alice while Rose and I stayed in the kitchen and listened.

"You look really familiar, did you know Slater?" Alice asked.

"Not personally, he knew some Vampire contacts and I wanted to be pointed towards Klaus." Elena answered, Rose and I exchanged glances then back at Elena and Alice.

"Klaus doesn't get pointed at." Alice scoffed.

"Do you know Slater's password for his computer?" Elena suddenly asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I just found my boyfriend with a stake through his heart!" Alice stated giving Elena a look of disbelief.

"Where did Slater find a girl like her anyway?" I whispered to Rose.

"You know about some cults of humans who are wannabe Witches and Vampires?" I nodded my head.

"She was part of the cult for wannabe Vampires and when she found out Slater was a real Vampire…" Rose trailed off and I got the hint.

"She wanted to become a real one, gotcha." I said nodding my head.

"What if I can convince Rose to turn you?" That got both our attentions and we looked at Elena in shock, "Or if you don't want to be a Vampire there's also a Werewolf option. I could convince Allye to turn you. Could I see his files then?" Elena asked, I was signaling Elena with my hands telling her no but she wouldn't budge.

"Follow me." I lifted my hands in the air in a 'flip a table' motion as Elena followed Alice to the computers. I growled under my breath and followed after them with Rose.

"Someone wiped all of his data." Alice stated as she was on the computer.

"Probably by the person who killed him, oh well we tried can we go back now?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. He kept everything on our back up router." Alice said getting onto the other computer.

"You do realize she is getting no where near my blood." Rose whispered to Elena.

"And no way in hell is she getting The Bite." I added whispering harshly.

"I know, but she doesn't." I looked at Elena shocked but yet impressed, Rose and I exchange glances and we both had smirks plastered to our faces.

"Kristen Stewart, god was he obvious." Alice said sighing as she continued to type on the computer.

"That's a lot files on Vampires." I said letting out a whistle seeing the screen.

"Slater was obsessed, a lot like me." Alice noted looking at Slater's e-mails.

"What about that one, Cody Webber? They've exchange dozens of e-mails about Elijah." Rose stated.

"I could call him." Alice suggested.

"Tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender." I looked at Elena sharply and glared at her.

"What?" Rose asked harshly.

"Oh my god I knew I recognized you." Alice stated.

"Just give him the message please." Elena stated.

"Come here, now!" I growled out gripping Elena's arm and dragging her to the kitchen, "I told you not to do anything stupid!" I yelled at her as she stayed beside the counter.

"I had to get Klaus' attention." Elena stated.

"Damn it Elena, he'll kill you!" I yelled at her and slammed my fist against the counter and huge crack appeared on the granite.

"That's what you planned all along." Rose stated walking into the kitchen.

"It's better me than my family." Elena stated calmly.

"So this was a kamikaze mission from the start? Do you honestly think by giving yourself up Klaus won't hurt anyone else? I've known people like him Elena and people like him don't stop after what you give them! They'll want more and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way!" I slammed my fist against the granite counter top again. The entire corner broke off and fell on the tile, cracking it in the process.

"I just got off the phone with Cody and he says he really can't wait meet you." Alice said walking in. I angrily ran my hand through my hair and let out an angry sigh.

Alice walked out of the kitchen and so did Elena leaving Rose and me in the kitchen.

"What now?" Rose asked quietly so Elena didn't hear.

"I told her if she did something stupid I'd drag her back to Mystic Falls and that's exactly what I'm going to do." I told her.

"I have something better in mind." Rose said getting out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fixing this." Rose stated and walked out of the kitchen.

"And this is why I prefer working with Werewolves, they actually listen!" I murmured to myself.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch tapping my fingers against the arm of the couch. I tried to get Elena to go home but for some reason Rose stopped me saying she handled it. That's when I smelled a familiar scent and my body went tense. Elena noticed this and she turned around and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Damon repeat.

"You told him!" Elena snapped at me.

"Don't look at me. I left my cell phone at home after you dragged me down here." I defended myself, standing up from the couch.

"It was me," Rose walked into the living room, "I had no choice."

"Damon Salvatore." Alice stated looking at Damon in 'awe'.

"Get rid of her." Damon told Rose and Rose took Alice away from us.

"We're going now." Damon ordered strictly looking at Elena then me.

"No, I'm staying." Elena argued.

"You don't get to make the decisions anymore." Damon stated harshly.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan make decisions for me, this is my decision." My body went rigid feeling all the anger and hate in the room.

"Who's going to save you while you're making your decision?" Damon asked.

"You're not understanding me. I don't want to be saved, Damon." Elena fired back, "Not when Klaus will kill every person I love."

"Get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon gripped Elena's wrist as he said this. Okay that was far enough.

"Damon enough let her go." I told him, stepping closer to them.

"You don't get to bark around orders, you're just enough to blame as Elena." Damon stated letting go of Elena and walking dangerously close to me. As much as I wanted to hit him for that comment my instincts were telling me I couldn't harm him.

"I was the one that wanted to take her home as soon as she contacted Cody, but Rose had other plans. Now I see what her plan was, she shouldn't have even called you!" I sneered at him.

"I'm glad she did call or else you would have done something stupid!" That tears it, screw my instincts that just pissed me off! I went to punch him but he caught my punch and tighten his hold on my fist. My eyes flashed crimson red as I felt anger run through my veins.

"Don't ever do that again!" Damon threaten getting close to my face.

A growl erupted from my throat and I pulled my fist away from Damon. I punched the sofa and the wooden frame in it snapped it half and caved in the middle. I gripped the couch, my claws piercing through the leather of the couch, and my chest heaving from my anger. Tomorrow was the full moon and I could already feel the effects of it coming close. I tensed feeling someone place their hand on my shoulder. At first I thought it was Damon but when I turned my head it was Elena.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to me. I felt myself calm down and my heart beat slowly went back to normal. My claws retracted and my eyes turned back to their emerald green color.

* * *

"Alice won't remember a thing when she wakes up, now let's go." Damon stated as he walked out of Alice's room. Just then the doors burst open end three Vampires stood there.

"We're here for the doppelganger." One of them stated.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said trying to move forward but I pushed her back.

"I will break your arm." I threaten keeping a vice grip on her arm.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon told the Vampires.

Suddenly the Vampire in the back fell to show Elijah standing behind him. I saw a blur go by me and I looked back to see Rose had fled.

"I killed you, you were dead." Damon stated looking at Elijah in shock.

"For centuries now," Elijah commented, "Who are you?" He asked looking at the Vampires.

"Who are you?" The Vampire demanded.

"I'm Elijah." The two Vampires looked shocked and scared.

"We were getting her for you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger, I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want her." The Vampire informed Elijah.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked looking between the two Vampires.

"No." The same Vampire answered and shook his head.

"Then you have been very helpful." Elijah suddenly stuck his hands in both Vampires' chests and ripped out their hearts, holding one in each hand.

Elena let out a gasp while Damon and I tensed and got ready for him to come towards us. But Elijah left which left all three of us dumbfounded.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me home." Elena said as Damon and I escorted her up to her front porch.

"Well your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon stated as we got close to her front door.

"Don't blame Rose, she was scared." Elena said sighing.

"She's been running for 500 years." Damon argued.

"And Damon, I know you're mad at me and you should be, but please don't be mad at Allye. She only went because I asked her to, she was just protecting me." I gave Elena a grateful smile and she returned it before heading into her house.

"So you have any idea why Elijah killed those Vampires but let us live?" I asked changing the subject.

"If I had a dollar every time an evil Vampire surprised me." Damon stated looking at me.

"Well thanks for the ride back to Mystic Falls but I think I'll walk home." I went to step off the porch but Damon grabbed my wrist.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." Damon stated.

"You've already clarified that and if you didn't hear Elena clearly, she said it wasn't my fault. I was there to protect her and that's what I did. So go ahead Damon, tell me how stupid I was for trying to protect my friend." I told him staring at him right in the eyes.

"I meant you going back to Richmond was stupid. You got hurt there, Allye!" I looked at Damon in shock and his expression soften, "When Rose called and told me what happened, I tried calling you and every time it went to voice-mail. I was thinking the worse. I thought something happened to you." I opened my mouth to respond but I was interrupted when the front door flew open and Elena ran out, I looked over at Jeremy who had a bandage on his neck.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked looking at Jeremy.

"It's Stefan, he's stuck in the tomb with Katherine."

"You've got to be kidding me! Is everybody on a freakin' kamikaze mission today?" I yelled out as both Damon and I ran towards the tomb.

I lunged forward and I felt my body adapt as I started to run on my hands and feet and trees blurred past me as my speed increased. I saw something in the corner of my eye and I smirked inwardly, my Werewolf speed could keep up with Damon's Vampire speed.

"Stefan! Stefan!" I heard Elena cry out and I quickly jumped down the staircase and grabbed Elena before she could enter the tomb.

"No! Allye let me go!" Elena yelled pulling at my arms that were circled around her waist.

"Elena calm down, we'll figure out a way to get him out of there." I could feel her anxiety and it was way too high at the moment.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I heard Elena yelled out and I noticed Damon behind me.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission." Damon argued back. I held Elena back as she started to struggle more against me.

"Damon, you're not helping at the moment." I seethed at him, tightening my grip on Elena.

"You didn't even have to go after the Moonstone in the first place!" Elena yelled at him.

"It was the right call, Elena!" Damon snapped at her.

"The right call? How was any of this the right call? Let go of me! Let go of me!" Elena started to struggle even harder this time but I didn't budge.

"Elena you need to calm down! I'm not letting go until you do, just take deep breaths alright?" I said in a soothing voice.

Being a Werewolf I am an expert when it comes to controlling anger and how to calm down from it. I slowly felt her anger diminish but it was still there but once I thought it was low enough I slowly released her.

"Go home and try to get some rest, we'll figure this out in the morning. We'll get him out of there Elena, okay?" Elena looked at me for a while but slowly nodded and turned around to leave but not before glaring daggers at Damon.

"I'm going to follow her home, make sure she gets there safely." I informed Damon heading towards the staircase.

"Allye, we still need to discuss what happened today." Damon stated making me stop and look back over to him.

"No I don't think we do, you know my reason and I know yours. I get it, you were worried and you had every right to be. But it's in the past now and it's best to let go of it and move on." With that I turned my back towards him and went up the staircase to followed Elena.

* * *

**Well Allye and Damon had their first fight, but on the other hand they just discovered Elijah is still alive. Now Allye and the group have to try and keep Elena off her suicide path by trying to contact Klaus saying the doppelgangers alive. Stay tune for chapter 10. :D**


	10. By the Light of the Moon

I stepped out of my house and walked towards my car, when the sudden ringing of my phone made me stop. I pulled out my phone and my eyes widen seeing the caller ID. I punched the accept button and held it to my ear.

"It's been an entire year since you've called me, Jules." My brows furrowed in confusion as I said this.

"_Well I heard the infamous Allye Hale was in Mystic Falls, and since I'm around I thought we'd catch up."_

"You're here in Mystic Falls?"

"_Only for a little while, I'll explain it later. Can you meet me at the Grill? Maybe have a drink or two?"_

"But you hate drinking."

"_I only hate it because Werewolves can't get drunk. So are you coming or not?"_

"I'll be there in ten."

"_Good see you then."_

She hung up and I stared at my phone in confusion, what was Jules doing here in Mystic Falls? She was Mason's closest friend, maybe she found out that he's dead? I shook my head and got into my car and drove off to the Grill.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car and saw a familiar blonde standing by the entrance of the Grill.

"Allye Hale, it's been way too long." Jules said smiling.

"You didn't send me a Christmas card so how was I supposed to know if you were still alive?" I teased with a grin on my face. Jules leaned her head back and let out a laugh.

"Same old sarcastic Allye, you haven't changed a bit." Jules said giving me a hug once I was near here, "Come on, let's go inside." Jules nudged her head towards the door.

I opened the door for the both of us walked in. I almost froze seeing Alaric sitting at a booth and his eyes widen seeing me.

"So you still the Italian white wine girl?" Jules voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah, but I'm underage. They won't serve me." I told her taking a seat next to her at the bar.

"Don't worry I gotcha." Jules said smiling and winked at me and called the bartender over.

I looked over my shoulder and met Alaric in the eyes, who had his cell phone out and by his ear. From my hearing I could hear Damon was on the other end. That is the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

My attention was turned forward as the bartender slid a glass of Italian white wine in front of me. I looked at Jules and shook my head with a smile on my face.

"I could never figure out how you did that." I said chuckling and grabbed my glass.

"I taught it to Laura, maybe I can teach you next." My gaze turned down towards the counter hearing Laura's name.

"Oh I am so sorry, I forgot-"

"It's fine Jules, it's been eleven months. I need to get over it." Jules nodded with a smile on her face and we clinked our glasses together.

"Oh so how is your hot brother by the way?" I nearly choked on my drink and she had wolfish grin on her face.

"Okay one, ew. Two, he's my brother and three, don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked giving her a look of disbelief.

"Yes but come on, from a scale from one to ten on the hot scale. Your brother easily scores a twenty." She nudged me and I let out a chuckle, Jules hasn't changed a bit.

I grabbed my glass and took another sip at my drink, when someone sat at the other end of Jules.

"Well hello," I started to choke on my drink seeing Alaric by Jules, "Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is having?" Alaric slurred, was he pretending to be drunk?

"No, one is my limit and I think you don't need another one since you keep literally choking it down." Jules said patting my back in a comforting manner.

"It's a first for me." I let out raspy voice, my throat burned at the moment from choking on the alcohol.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to this town." I groaned and covered my face with my hands, what the hell was he doing?

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked.

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." Alaric slurred once again. That's when a familiar musky scent went through my nose and leaned against the counter beside me.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" I put my hands against the counter and gave Damon a sideways glare. His eyes flickered from Jules to me with that smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric slurred and gave a look to Damon.

"I bid to differ." I stated harshly and glared at Alaric.

"What happened to fun and sarcastic Allye?" Jules asked looking towards me.

"She went away when these two idiots came along. I'm gonna head home…oh and Jules be careful tonight." Jules looked at me confused as I stood up from my spot, "Full moon tonight, that's when all the lunatics come out." I winked at her with a smirk on my face. She let out a chuckle and nodded her head.

"That's the Allye I know and love, night." Jules called out as I started to walk out.

"Night Jules," I lifted my right hand as a bye, and I felt Damon's intense stare on my back all the way to the door.

* * *

The leaves made a crunching sound as I walked along the pitch black forest. I stopped and looked at the full moon and my eyes flashed crimson red as I felt the full moon's power fill my veins. My phone went off and I dug it out of my pocket glared at the caller ID.

"Mind telling me what that little show of yours was about at the Grill?" I asked harshly into the phone.

"_Call it my curiosity to find out if your little friend is a Werewolf, she is by the way." _ I heard Damon's snarky voice.

"I could have told you that, most of my friends are like me."

"_Did you know she's looking for Mason?"_

"So that's why she's here. And no, we didn't get too far into our conversation thanks to a pretend drunk Ric."

"_Another thing, what does it mean when a Werewolf says you've been marked?" _I froze and my breath got caught in my throat.

"_Allye?"_

"Please tell me you're joking, please tell me that Jules did not mark you." I begged, this could not be happening!

"_And by the tone in your voice, I'm taking that it's a bad thing."_

"Damon, this is serious! When a Werewolf says you've been marked, it means you have a target on your back. Jules is going to try and kill you tonight! I need you to go home. I'll be there as soon as I can!" I told him urgently and hung up.

This could not be happening! I quickly shifted and lunged forward and started use my Werewolf speed to get to the boarding house and soon.

No One's P.O.V

Damon walked into the boarding house and locked the door behind him. He looked around cautiously, what Allye told him had scared him a little bit. A Werewolf on a full moon that was coming after him was not a pleasant thought. He slowly made his way to the library and stopped seeing Rose in there.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" He asked crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You don't answer your phone." Rose stated, changing the subject.

"What do you want?" Damon spat out narrowing his eyes at Rose.

"I wanted to apologize." Rose said sighing and stood up from her seat.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go." Damon retorted.

"I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. Both Allye and I didn't know she had a death wish, Allye wanted to take her home right there but I wanted to call you. I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." Rose explained.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon stated coldly and walked past her.

"Well then-"

A sudden sound of glass breaking got the attention of the two Vampires. Damon quickly walked past Rose and went into the living room and saw the broken window. Rose appeared behind him and looked at him confused as he pulled a sword from the wall. They heard growling and snarling and Rose gasped seeing a light brown and white wolf with glowing yellow eyes, crouching low and baring it's teeth at them.

"Damon, look out!" Rose yelled pushing Damon to the side as the wolf pinned Rose to the ground and bite into her shoulder. She let out a scream in agony and suddenly the wolf was tackled off her.

Allye's P.O.V

I crouched low on the ground, shifted, and snarled at Jules in her wolf form. Jules snapped her jaws at me and a loud growl rumbled from her throat. She lunged at me, but I was quicker. I smacked her with my claws and I felt them rip Jules flesh on her head. She slammed back onto the floorboard and I let out a loud Alpha roar. She whined at the commanding order and scrambled up to four paws and quickly left through the broken window.

I calmed down after Jules left and I shifted back and turned my attention on Rose.

"Let me see the bite." I demanded and knelt beside Rose. She moved her shirt away from her shoulder and the bite was…healing!?

"It's healing." Damon stated in shock.

"Oh my god, I thought a Werewolf bite was fatal and I thought…" Rose suddenly broke down into sobs. I embraced her and she leaned against my shoulder and I felt her tears soak through my shirt. This wasn't making any sense. Derek told me that their bite was lethal. If that's the case then why did it heal?

* * *

"Well I got her to calm down." I said sighing and sat down on the couch next to Damon.

"The legend was a bust. You sure Werewolves didn't make it up to scare away Vampires?" Damon asked as he put his hand on my thigh, and started to stroke it with his thumb.

"Positive, I don't know why it healed." I sighed and laid down on the couch, leaning my head against the arm and closed my eyes. I felt Damon shift and I suddenly felt his warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes and met Damon's icy blue eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I stared up at him in confusion.

"For what?"

"For everything I've done to you." I smiled softly at him and leaned forward and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

When I went to pull away Damon let out a growl and wrapped his arms around me, "I don't think so." I let out a giggle as he pulled me back to him and kissed me hard on the mouth. A thought entered my mind and I rolled us to the left and we both fell from the couch. Damon let out a grunt as his back met the floor. I let out a laugh and gave him a wolfish grin.

"You did that on purpose." Damon said, a smirk forming on his face.

"I don't know, did I?" I teased, he chuckled and tuck some of my hair behind my ear and cupped my face. I went to bend down to give him a kiss when I heard Rose enter the room.

"Oh sorry…was I interrupting something?" Rose stood a couple feet away from us, wearing a purple silk robe.

"Yes/No," Damon and I answered in unison. Him saying yes and me saying no.

"You need something?" I asked, getting off of Damon and helping him up.

"Yeah it's my shoulder, it's hurting really bad." Rose said walking over to us. I pulled down part of her robe to show an infected bite. All three of us glanced at each other then back to the infected wound.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 10. Rose has been bitten and is starting to die. Damon and Allye can't do anything but it doesn't mean they won't try. Also, I would love to hear some feedback guys. I love getting reviews from you guys. Stay tune for chapter 11. :D**


	11. The Descent

I heard the doorbell ring throughout the boarding house. I jumped up the small two steps and opened the door, with my phone by my ear. I opened the door to see Elena standing there.

"Hey Doc, I wanted to talk to you." I spoke to the phone when the dial tone stopped. Elena looked at me weirdly and I pointed to my phone.

"_I normally don't get calls from you, Allye. What's going on?" _Deaton said on the other end. I waved Elena in and she mouthed a thank you and I nodded with a smile.

"Well you're the only person who I know that knows a lot about the supernatural." I closed the door and it made a soft click noise as I did.

"_Ah, yes Scott told me you had to handle a little Werewolf problem in Mystic Falls."_

"Well it's not a little problem anymore, more like a gigantic problem. An old friend of mine showed up and she's the Alpha of her pack. And you should know where the Alpha goes…"

"_The pack follows. So you may have an entire pack of Werewolves on your hands. Not even an Alpha of your species can handle an entire pack."_

"And don't I know it. This would be so much different if I had my pack here, but all of them are at Beacon Hills."

"_By pack you mean Grayson, Jasmine, Finn, and Jake?"_

"Yes, I didn't train them for two months in our hideout for nothing."

"_Have you ever thought about making a new member?"_ I saw Damon walk up to me and dangled his car keys in front of my face and motioned to the door.

"You mean give somebody The Bite? Won't making an entirely new Werewolf defeat the purpose I'm trying to do here?" Damon tilted his head and a serious look was on his face.

"_You're the Alpha Allye, and if you make them nobody else can order them around besides you. And with the proper training they can help you with this Werewolf problem. Scott did say you were the one who taught him how to control his inner wolf. Within a week he grasped the concept of being a Werewolf faster than I've ever seen in a new wolf."_

"Agh, I hate it when you make good points there Doc. Oh and before I let you go, do you know how to cure a Werewolf bite? And I don't mean that for humans."

"_It's been a long time since I was asked about a Werewolf bite on a Vampire. I've been searching for that cure for years and so far the only cure that I know of is death." _ I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well thanks anyways, Doc."

"_And Allye, I was serious about the new member. There is no way a single Werewolf can handle all this, even for your species. You need to think about recruiting and besides the bigger the pack…"_

"The stronger the Alpha. I'll think about it, bye." I hung up and Damon crossed his arms.

"You're not seriously thinking about turning anyone?" He asked as I opened the front door.

"Doc was right, this Werewolf problem is getting too big for just me to handle. And don't even say you and Stefan can help, you two are Vampires. One bite and you guys are finished, finito. So yeah I'm probably going to turn someone." I argued to him as we walked down the front porch and towards his 1967 Chevy Camaro.

"Well in that case, there has to be one condition." Damon said walking around his car and stopped at the driver's side.

"And what's that?" I asked, leaning my arms on the roof of the car.

"It can't be a guy." Damon said utterly serious.

"Awe, is the big bad Vampire afraid that a new pup will take away his girl?"I said teasingly as I opened the car door and slid in.

"Well Vampires are territorial like Werewolves. And you wolfie, are mine." Damon stated as he got into his seat.

"Same goes for you." I told him smugly. He sent me a smirk as he closed the door and started the engine.

* * *

"I said no, Allye." Caroline stated as she walked around the school yard.

Damon had dropped me off at the school since I told Caroline I'd help with setting up the Booster Club barbeque. I figured I might as well get the recruiting out of the way.

"Caroline, there is going to be an entire Werewolf pack here pretty soon and I can't handle all of them. I need another one of my kind to help. So please tell me if there is anyone here who you think would deserve The Bite." I pleaded with her.

"I had to watch Tyler go through his transformation last night. He was in so much pain. I don't want somebody else to go through that." Caroline told strictly.

"My species is different, we don't go through that. For their species it's a curse, for mine it's a gift. And I would teach them to control it, now please Caroline." Caroline looked at me and she sighed, giving in.

"Fine, what exactly are you looking for?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Anyone who doesn't know what strength is, someone who will honestly respect it. Someone with an incurable disease would also work." I answered.

"I think I know someone, her name is Megan Frost. I've known her since the seventh grade. She was diagnosed with HIV that year. The doctors told her she'd be lucky if she ever made it to eighteen years old with how fast her disease has progressed." Caroline said sighing.

"And where is Megan?" I asked, Caroline looked away and I followed her gaze. A girl with shoulder length blonde wavy hair and green eyes was helping stack some cups on a table. She looked extremely pale and frail, like a fragile doll that would break if you dropped them.

"Thanks Caroline. I'll handle it from here." I put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and walked over to Megan.

"Megan Frost." I said as I approached her. She looked up at me and a soft smile formed on her lips.

"That's me, how can I help you?" Even her voice sounded fragile.

"My name's Allye Hale and I think I can help you." I answered her with a smile on my face, "Caroline told me about your HIV and apparently it's been developing pretty fast." Her face went a ghostly white and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"W-Why would she tell you about that?" She stuttered.

"What if I told you there's a way where your disease and all the tests would disappear forever?" I asked taking a step closer.

"T-That's not possible, there is no medical cure for HIV." Megan stuttered once again and took a step back.

"Who said anything about it being medical?" Megan's breath hitched in her throat as she watched my eyes flash to crimson red.

* * *

"So when will it heal?" Megan asked as I placed a large cloth bandage on her side.

"Either noon or evening tomorrow. Once this heals you call me, okay? That means you're officially a Werewolf." She nodded and pulled down her shirt to cover up the bandage covered bite.

That's when I heard a loud frantic scream, "What was that?" Megan asked frantically.

"I don't know but stay behind me." I ordered and made my way through the parking lot. That's when I saw an out of control Rose being pinned down by Damon and Elena by him.

"What happened?" I asked jogging over to them.

"I-I didn't mean to kill them!" Rose sobbed, the smell of blood hit my nose and I saw a young couple dead.

"Megan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, her eyes wide.

"So she's the one you picked?" I nodded, confirming Damon's question.

"Picked? What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I gave her The Bite. She's turning into a Werewolf." I answered and Elena looked at Megan in shock. The tension was interrupted when Rose wailed in pain and thrashed on the ground.

"Oh, make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" Rose yelled out in agony.

"Sit her up." I demanded and knelt by Damon who gave me a confused look, "Just do it, I'm trying to help her." Damon nodded and sat up Rose.

"Rose, Rose, look at me. I'm going to take away some of the pain, okay?" I cooed to her. I gently placed my hand on the infected bite and my veins slowly turned black and started to move underneath my skin.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked seeing my veins.

"I'm absorbing her pain." Rose's cries in pain ceased and only choked sobs escaped her lips as she started to calm down, "That's all I can do to help her." I said taking my hand away and the black in my veins vanished as my healing abilities did their job.

"Megan, Elena you two need to go home. We'll handle it from here." I ordered as Damon picked up Rose bridal style. Megan nodded numbly, still in shock from what she saw.

* * *

I wiped the last of the blood around Rose's mouth and pulled the sheets up to her chin. I've never felt so utterly useless in my entire life, the only thing I could was take away the pain. I looked at Rose sadly as I gently ran my hand through her hair. I only knew her for a week at most, but she already felt like a close friend to me. I knew she grew closer to Damon as friends though, she explained to me that she and Damon were a lot alike. I remember her telling me that I was lucky that I had someone like Damon, somebody who loved me unconditionally.

"Hey," I turned my head to see Damon leaning against his bedroom doorframe, "You should go home. I can handle this from here." He assured as he strode over to me.

"I don't know, if she wakes up in pain again the least I can do for her is to take away that pain." I said sighing and looked down at Rose's sleeping form.

"You're going to exhaust yourself with all this worry." I let out a scoff at Damon's statement.

"And you're not?" I asked looking at him.

"That would be human of me." I rolled my eyes at his response, there he goes again pretending not to care. I looked at Rose again and anger started to run through my veins. This was Jules fault…no it was mine.

"This is my fault." I muttered and clenched my hands into fists and Damon looked at me in surprise.

"How is any of this your fault?" He asked looking at me.

"If I had done what I was supposed to do in the first place, none of this would have happened!" I ranted and stood up and paced angrily around the room, "If I had just forced Mason to leave Mystic Falls, then he wouldn't be dead and Jules wouldn't be looking for him! Tyler would still be human, Rose would be fine, and an entire pack of Werewolves wouldn't be coming to Mystic Falls!" I clenched my hands hard enough to where my own claws pierced through my skin. My body shook as I tried to control my anger, and blood dripped from my fists and onto the floor.

"Allye-"

"I got to go. My anger is getting out of control." I muttered and stormed off. As I ran down the stairs, I walked past Elena who stopped and tried to call out my name but I ignored her.

After walking aimlessly through the forest for fifteen minutes, I had found a decent tall tree to climb. High places always cleared my thoughts and calmed me down for some reason. I reached a thick branch and sat on it and leaned against the trunk. I looked at the night starry night sky and a look of pain swept across my face.

"What would you have done differently, Laura?" I whispered out loud while I continued to stare into the night sky, "I wish you were still here, you always seemed to know what to do." I whispered out loud once again.

I took one last glance at the night sky before I sighed and jumped out of the tree. I landed on my feet and stood up straight, dusting off my pants in the process.

I took one step and a frantic scream reached my ears, and the smell of blood made my nostrils flare. My instincts kicked into gear and I ran off in the direction where I smelled the blood. The scent led me to the main road and I froze seeing a familiar Vampire looming over the corpse of a red headed woman.

"Damon?" The said Vampire sharply turned to me and he had a look of surprise on his face.

My breath hitched in my throat, I've never seen what a Vampire looks like with their powers showing before. The white sclera of his eyes were crimson red, black veins under his eyes, and the two sharp canine teeth that were currently stained with blood.

"Hey it's oka-"

"It's not okay, Allye! This is who I am! I'm not supposed to care because I'm not human! I can't be what other people want me to be! I'm a monster that is meant for killing!" Right before my eyes Damon was breaking apart and was showing the vulnerable side of him. The side that Katherine left a deep wound that only scarred over instead of healing.

"Damon, listen to me. You're not the only one, I'm a Werewolf and it makes me a monster too." I soothed softly and I stepped closer to him, "I understand what you're going through. You're supposed to be a monster that has no feelings and some people try to change who you are. But believe me one of these days they're going to have to learn that they can't change a person, no matter how hard they try." Damon continued to stare at me with his vampiric features still on his face.

"When Laura died, I stopped caring…I stopped trying to act human. I gave in to my Werewolf side and threatened humans to get what I wanted. Two teenage boys tried to change me, but it never worked. One day they gave up trying and accepted me for who I am. I know it feels horrible right now, but one of these days Stefan and Elena are going to have to accept it. It will get better." I assured him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms slowly went around my waist.

"How can you be so sure?" His voice was hoarse and sounded broken.

"Because some people have already accepted it, Ric, Liz, and me. We all know who you really are and we cope with it, instead of trying to go against it." I leaned back against his arms and gently placed my hands on the sides of his face.

The pads of my thumbs gently brushed against his face, and his vampiric features started to vanish. The sclera was back to white, the veins disappeared, and his canines returned to normal size.

"How is it that you know exactly what to say?" Damon asked softly as he grabbed both my hands off his face.

"After being a Werewolf for ten years, you learn a trick or two of how to calm someone down." I said letting out a small smile, "Now you go ahead and head home, I'll handle this. I can make it look like her car broke down and she got attacked by a feral wolf." I said sighing and stepped back, surveying the damage.

"Allye," I turned back to Damon who had a pleading look on his face, "Could you come by the boarding house after this?" I smiled at him and nodded. He seemed relieved to see my answer and a gust of wind blew past me, and Damon was no longer standing there.

I sighed and looked at the mess in front me. This was going to take a while to make it look like a frenzy animal attack.

* * *

**There you have it. We find that Allye left her pack behind in Beacon Hills and decided to add a new member: Megan Frost. With a new Werewolf to train on top of a Werewolf pack problem and the deal with Klaus, Allye has her hands full. But with Rose now dead thanks to Jules, Allye's ready to strike back. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then everyone, see ya! :D**


	12. Daddy Issues

I woke up to the sound of the shower running and the noise from the TV. I got out of Damon's bed and headed towards the dresser and grab some of my clothes. The boarding house was like a second home, I even have some of my clothes in Damon's room. I quickly got dressed and walked past the TV and stopped to watch some of it.

"_The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 year old Jessica Koenig, who was found dead earlier this morning due to an animal attack. A specialist has stated that the teeth and claw marks found on Jessica's body are a match to that of a wolf's. The sheriff's department and animal control are currently searching for the estranged wolf and the search is still pending. In other news-"_

I turned off the TV and shook my head, "Good luck trying to find that wolf." I muttered with a chuckle and tossed the remote on the chair.

"Sending them on a wild goose chase? Not bad." I turned hearing Damon's voice to see him by the doorway where the bathroom met the bedroom. His hair was soaking wet and slicked back and a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well it'll keep the council out of vamp mode for a while." I stated and grabbed my leather jacket out of the closet.

"Where are you going this early?" Damon asked as I pulled on my jacket.

"Megan's a newly turned Werewolf and it's my responsibility to make sure she doesn't rip someone apart while out on a rampage. Have to start training some time." I stated, fixing the collar of my jacket.

"Aw, don't I at least get a goodbye kiss or hug?" I stepped back as Damon got closer.

"You're soaking wet, don't even think about it! No, Damon, don't you dare! No-Damon!" I squealed as he grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the wall and pressed his wet body against mine. I felt the water go through my shirt, making it stick to my body.

"Was there a point in getting me wet?" I asked and a smirk formed on his face. I didn't know what it was for until I felt the lust coming off of him, and then I got it.

"Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter!" I yelled pushing his shoulder.

"But I can't with that idea stuck in my head now." He whined as he pushed me further into the wall. I was starting to miss the Damon from last night over the horny one that stood in front of me at the moment.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it. I have a newbie to train." I informed him.

I put my hands on his wet shoulders and with my Werewolf strength I pushed him off of me.

"Ooh never mind, I like this view better." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows at me, and his eyes trailed up and down my body.

I looked down and noticed my soaked royal blue shirt was sticking to the curves of my body. Not to mention he got my leather jacket wet…fantastic.

I let out a sigh in annoyance and took off my leather jacket. I hung it up so it could dry, and I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a deep forest green v-neck. Damon followed my every movement with his eyes, and I knew what he wanted. I headed for the doorway, my dry shirt in hand, and Damon looked confused.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked confused of what I was doing.

"Out to my car, I'll change my shirt there. You didn't really think I would change in here after you got my leather jacket wet? It's a designer and made out of real leather, dick move."With that I walked out of the room with a smirk on my face. My smirk grew wider when I heard Damon muttered curses under his breath, he knew he walked into that one.

* * *

"It's amazing, the doctors took some tests and they said there were no signs of HIV in my blood! I am completely one hundred percent cured!" Megan exclaimed excitedly as we walked through the forest.

"It's amazing what Lycanthropy can do. You noticed any changes?" I asked her as we stopped at a point in the forest.

"I'm starting to hear and smell things that I never have before. My body feels full of power and I feel like I can do anything. Not mention my self-esteem has had a major boost." Megan said smiling confidently.

"You'll notice your personality will change drastically. The shy and timid Megan Frost is no more, before you know it you'll be strutting down the halls of your school. You could even take advantage of your powers and go for sports, become the star athlete. Well at least that's what I did in my high school years." I stated with a grin on my face.

"Ok, so how does this training start?" Megan asked slapping her hands on her jeans.

"First you need to learn how to control your shifts. That will make you one step closer to controlling yourself during a full moon." I stated and I pointed a finger towards her heart, "Your heart beat is the trigger of your shifts, and there are two emotions that will trigger your heart beat to quicken. Can guess what those two are?" I questioned.

"Anger is the obvious one but I'm not sure about the second." Megan said shaking her head.

"Lust is the other one. Anger and lust can make your heart beat quicken to the point where you shift unwillingly." I answered for her.

"Ok so I have to learn how to control my heart beat, and anger and lust won't affect me?" Megan guessed.

"Not exactly, you do learn how to control you heart beat but it will always be hard to control those emotions. Anger still affects me majorly and will make me shift without my consent. Lust is completely different though, it doesn't make us shift completely but it does reveal our powers." I explained to her.

"So it happens to you when you're with Damon?" I looked at Megan flustered, how did she know?

"How did you- never mind I don't want to know how you knew him and I are together. But yes it does, my eyes tend to glow." I answered awkwardly.

"Alright, then teach me how to control it." Megan said letting out a sigh.

After hours of teaching Megan to control her shifts both of us started to get hungry. We decided to head down to the Grill to grab a bite to eat then go back to training.

"Wow I need to visit Beacon Hills sometime and meet these two guys." Megan giggled as we walked into the Grill. I was telling her about Beacon Hills and Scott and Stiles, and now she wanted to meet them.

"Oh believe me they're a handful, especially Stiles. Kid is ADHD and is still nuts even on his meds." I said chuckling.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" I looked where Megan was looking and I saw Jenna, Ric, Elena, Damon, and some other guy at one table.

"I don't know but I can feel the tension in the air." I said uneasily.

Damon noticed me and he waved me to come over, "Looks like we're being flagged over." I said sighing and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"There she is," Damon said with a sly smile on his face.

He hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. The man who stood next to Damon looked at me curiously and Damon noticed.

"Oh where are my manners? John this is my girlfriend, Allye Hale." Damon introduced.

"Nice to meet you Allye, I'm John Gilbert, Elena's father." I looked at him confused as I shook his hand. I thought Elena's fathers' name was Grayson?

"Nice to meet you too." I replied politely.

"It's been a while since I've seen a Hale here in Mystic Falls. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Peter Hale would you?" I looked at John in shock, he knew Peter?

"Yes actually, Peter's my uncle. How do you know him?" I asked.

"Peter is an old friend of mine, how is he by the way? I haven't heard from him in a long time." John asked.

"Oh he's doing fine." I held back the bitterness and hate in my voice for my zombie-werewolf uncle. I still can't believe he's back from the grave.

"Hey Allye, a booth just opened. We should probably grab it before someone else does." Megan spoke up and I nodded.

"I'll be there in a sec. It was nice meeting you John." I said in John's direction, "I'll be over there if you need anything." I muttered to Damon and he nodded and let go of my waist.

* * *

I placed cash on the table after Megan and I finished our meal.

"Huh oh," I heard Megan say.

"What?" I asked her with a puzzled look on my face.

"Man stealer at one o'clock." I looked over my shoulder and I saw Damon at the bar with Jenna and…was that the news lady? Andie Star is her name I think.

"I'll be right back." I stated and scooted out of the booth, and proceeded over to them.

"Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asked as I walked up.

"His glass looks full to me." I spoke up causing the three of them to turn to me.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Andie's tone of voice was anything but friendly.

"Allye Hale, Damon's girlfriend." I grinned as I felt the jealousy radiate off of Andie.

"I thought you looked familiar, I use to do the news cast for Beacon Hills. You and your brother, Derek Hale, were wanted ex-fugitives for several murders in the area." Andie now had a smirk on her face as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Fugitives?" Damon asked amused, looking at me.

"Both my brother and I were exonerated innocent. If you were the news reporter then you should remember that it was my brother's psycho ex-girlfriend who killed those people and framed it on us. Her insane way of trying to get pay back at my brother for dumping her sorry ass." I retorted and Andie looked to be lost for words and she left saying nothing.

"I'm so sorry Allye, she wanted to meet Damon but I didn't think she'd try to hit on him." Jenna apologized for her friend and walked off to follow Andie.

"Well someone's was jealous." Damon said with an amused look on his face.

"Remember the conversation we had yesterday in the car? I wasn't joking." I reminded him and he set his glass on the bar and stood up.

"I know and don't worry, that Andie woman has nothing on you." Damon assured and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Glad to hear it. I better get going, still got training to do." I said seeing Megan wait at the exit.

"Before you go, you owe me some quality time after this morning." Damon said with a smirk.

"Hm, we'll see about that. Well I gotta go, love you." I said and gave him one last kiss before I pulled away.

"Love you too." He replied as I made my way towards Megan, who had a cheeky grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, my voice hitting a slightly higher pitch.

"Oh nothing, just that you two make an incredibly cute couple." I rolled my eyes as she giggled and we exited the Grill.

"Come on, let's finish this training session." I unlocked my camaro and got into the driver's side when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I closed the door and took out my phone to see Stefan was calling me.

"Hey Stefan, need something?" Megan turned her attention to me, and I knew she was listening in to the conversation.

"_We got a problem." _Stefan stated frantically on the other line.

"What problem?" I asked getting serious.

"_It's Jules, she took Caroline and now she wants to trade her for Tyler."_

"What? I'll be right there, thanks for telling me." I hung up the phone and fasten my seatbelt and started to the engine.

"Wait is this the same Jules that bit your Vampire friend?" Megan asked curiously.

"Yep, and now she's threatening to kill another one of my friends. She has officially crossed the line." I answered as I pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the road.

"Where are we going, the forest is in the other direction?" Megan asked confused as I took a left.

"I need to grab something from my place first. I hope you're ready for your first fight with Werewolves, remember what I told you?" I asked, glancing at her then back at the road.

"Aim for the vitals, it'll stun a Werewolf for a few seconds. The neck and head are your best bets of winning a fight against them." I nodded in approval. Megan was a fast learner and picked things up pretty fast.

"Hit em' hard and fast and you'll be in control of the fight." Megan added and I nodded in approval once again.

I parked near the curb by my house and put the car into park, "Stay here, I'll be right back." I ordered and quickly got out of the car and rushed to my front door. I unlocked the front door and rushed up stairs and into Laura's old bedroom.

I took down the portrait and opened the safe behind it. I pulled out a wooden box with the triskelion symbol on top of it. I opened it to reveal a semi-automatic HK VP70 pistol with a case beside it filled with 9 mm bullets filled with Wolfsbane. I loaded the clip and loaded the gun and placed it in its holster around my waist. I closed the wooden box and placed it back in the safe. After closing the safe and hanging the portrait, I hurried back down stairs and went out the front door. I quickly went around my camaro and got into the driver's side.

"What did you grab?" Megan asked curiously as I put the car into gear.

"Pistol filled with Wolfsbane bullets. Those things can kill a Werewolf within forty-eight hours, and it's a slow painful death." I remarked as I sped down the roadway.

* * *

I ordered Megan to go around for a sneak attack while I went around the other side. I smelled a total of twelve Werewolves in the area and I heard a sharp whistle sound in the air.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." I heard Jules command.

"How about you give us Caroline?" I spoke up, pistol in my hand and pointing it at Jules. She turned sharply to the side and saw me pointing the barrel of the gun at her.

"Do you really think I'll give in to demands with a gun pointing at me?" Jules scoffed at me.

I shrugged and at a fast motion I aimed the gun at a Werewolf holding a stake and pulled the trigger. The Werewolf screamed out in pain as the bullet connected to his shoulder and a blue mist came from the wound. Realization hit Jules and she turned to me now knowing what I had.

"Wolfsbane bullets," Jules commented as I loaded the gun and pointed it back at her.

"I have seventeen rounds left and there are eleven Werewolves left standing. One of these will bring a Werewolf writhing on the ground in pain. You do the math Jules, now release Caroline before every pack member here ends up dead." I ordered, none of the Werewolves moved knowing that I could easily kill their leader.

"Do you really think with your Wolfsbane bullets and two Vampires can really take on an entire pack?" Jules asked me.

"Did you really think I didn't see this coming? You're not the only one building a pack." I let out a sharp whistle and a sickening crack was heard and a Werewolf slumped to the ground. Megan stood there baring her teeth and her eyes were glowing an imperial gold color.

"Now it's down to ten, still think you can win? You have two Werewolves, Wolfsbane bullets, and two Vampires that can kill you and your pack. Wake up Jules, you don't stand a chance! Release Caroline and get out of Mystic Falls now and you'll live to see another day." I ordered giving her a hard glare.

"And leave with these Vampires running around? I don't think so and even if I did, I'm not leaving without Tyler! Remember the Werewolf's code of loyalty? You don't abandon your own kind, Allye!" I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"You still follow the old ways? No wonder your species is dying out, Werewolves today only protect themselves and their pack members. They could care less about a stray dog running around! It's not the fifteenth century anymore, the old ways are long forgotten. Anyone who follows it ends up dead nowadays, especially if you still hold that old feud with the Vampires." I informed and Jules gave me a hard glare.

"Fine, then you're a traitor to your own kind. Consider us enemies for now on." Jules said lowly.

"I'm not a traitor, I've adapted to the modern day society. Something your species has yet to recognize. And we've been enemies the moment you marked Damon. If you're so into this loyalty crap then you should know the worst thing you can do is try to kill a Werewolf's mate." Jules' eyes widen at those words and looked at Damon then back to me. Stefan looked over at Damon with a look of disbelief, but his brother's smirk confirmed his doubts.

"A Werewolf mating on a Vampire, that's not possible! Mating is a ritual meant for Werewolf to Werewolf, not to Werewolf to Vampire! You're mistaking mating for normal feelings!" Jules spat out.

"Tyler you might want to get out of the way unless you want to get caught in the crossfire." I growled out as I glared at Jules. Tyler gulped and as soon as he made his way over to the trailer a Werewolf sped over to me.

I knocked him to the ground and put a Wolfsbane bullet through his heart, killing him. That's when the fight started and Damon charged at Jules who dodged skillfully by jumping off the RV.

A Werewolf with a flamethrower aimed it at Stefan but Megan came from behind and snapped his neck. Stefan used the flamethrower and burned two Werewolves. A Werewolf jumped from the RV and tried to get Damon but he ripped out the Werewolf's heart before he got close. Another one came from behind Damon and I quickly sent a bullet through his head. This caused Damon to look behind him to see the dead Werewolf collapse on the ground with a bullet wound in his head. Damon looked at me with a grin and I winked with a grin of my own on my face.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see a Werewolf with a stake in hand, aiming at me. Stefan appeared in front of me and gripped the stake and used it to stab the Werewolf.

"Nice one, look out!" I shouted as a Werewolf aimed a crossbow at Stefan and fired a stake at Stefan.

He turned in time and grabbed the stake. He twirled it in his hand and threw the stake back. The stake lodged itself into the Werewolf's neck and he fell to the ground dead. Stefan suddenly screamed out in pain as a Werewolf stabbed him with a stake from behind. Megan elbowed the Werewolf in his neck, making the Werewolf stumble back. I quickly grabbed the stake out of Stefan and flung it at the Werewolf, going through his heart.

I heard a gunshot and Damon grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. Jules hovered over him with a gun loaded with wooden bullets. That's when Caroline came out of the RV and Jules quickly ran to her and slammed her against the RV, aiming the gun at her neck. Jules' boyfriend, Brady, hovered over Damon with a stake in hand.

"Damon, Caroline!" I yelled out and I was about to rush over there when Jules voice stopped me.

"One move and they're both dead!" Jules yelled out, glaring daggers at me. That's when Jules, Brady, and the last remaining Werewolf started to scream in pain and held their heads.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked as Jules fell to the ground and as did Brady and the other Werewolf.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler exclaimed looking at the now unconscious Werewolves.

That's when I saw Dr. Jonas walk towards us. Looks like he had cast a spell against them.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld, you need to go." Dr. Jonas informed us as Stefan got up with the help of Megan and I helped Damon get on his feet, "Get out of here, now." Dr. Jonas repeated more strictly.

The five of us looked at each other and in a silent agreement we all left. I placed the pistol back in its holster as we walked, and I felt Damon put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. All five of us just walked in silence as we made our back to the main road where the cars were parked.

* * *

"You sure you're alright? That was the first time you ever killed anyone." I asked Megan as she got out of my car.

"Yeah I'm sure. I think I just need to sleep it off, I'm still shaking a little." Megan said letting out a shaky breath.

"Well call me if you need anything, okay?" She nodded and walked to the direction of her front door. I rolled up the window and drove off.

I sighed and turned in the direction of where the boarding house was. Damon was shot at with a wooden bullet, might as well see how he is. Within minutes I reached I the boarding house and pulled my car to the side of the dirt road. I turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. I was about to get out of the car when I saw Andie Star leave from the boarding house and headed towards her car.

I let out a growl and my eyes flashed dangerously as I glared daggers at Andie. That's when the scent of her blood filled my nostrils and with my eyesight I saw a bite mark on her. Stefan had warned me about this, when Damon would get really stressed he needed a distraction. By distraction he meant Damon would use a human girl as his personal blood bank. Guess Andie became his next blood bank.

I got out of my car once Andie pulled out and drove off. I slammed my car door shut and stormed into the boarding house.

"Hey Damon," I yelled throughout the house as I entered it, knowing he could hear me, "Mind telling me why I just saw Andie Star leave with a bite mark on her?" I reached his room after rushing up stairs.

I walked into the room and stopped seeing Damon in the bathtub with a glass of wine in his hand.

"She's merely a distraction for me at the moment. Why don't you join me?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Distraction from what?" I asked crossing my arms and giving him a stern look.

"Does it matter?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes."

"If I tell you, will you join me?"

"Maybe."

"Mm, then no"

"Ugh fine, yes!" I hated dealing with a drunken Damon. He's more stubborn than usual.

"Glad you see it my way!" Damon said with a cheeky grin that made me roll my eyes at him, "Elena was constantly telling me to be the better man today, which you already know probably won't happen." Now I got why he needed a distraction.

"I'm going out on limb here and guess you threaten to kill people today. Which caused Elena to say that?" I guessed and his look confirmed my thoughts.

"And after tonight's little show with those bullets of yours, I wouldn't be surprised if Stefan told Elena." I groaned at this.

I really didn't want to get put back into that situation. Scott and Stiles telling me to change was one thing, they gave up easily when it came to me. Elena on the other hand…not so much, that Gilbert stubbornness definitely runs through her veins.

"God I hope not." I muttered sighing.

I heard Damon clear his throat and he gestured to the bathtub and gave a smirk. I let out an aggravated sigh but complied, yeah I hate drunk Damon…

* * *

**There you have it! Megan's training has started and for a new Werewolf she's doing very well considering how many Werewolves she fought. On the bright side, the Werewolf problem has been taken care of. Now Allye and the group only have to worry about Klaus now. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then, see ya later! :D**


	13. Crying Wolf

I turned to my side in my bed and pulled the comforter closer to my body, enjoying the warmth. I left the boarding house last night after the "quality" time, as Damon puts it, I came back home. One because Damon was drunk and I didn't feel like dealing with that the entire night, and two the house smelled like Andie's blood.

But for once I was able to sleep in on a Saturday without Damon waking me up early and wanting me to be involved in one of his plans.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I spoke too soon…

I opened one eye to see Damon near the side of my bed with a smirk on his face. I looked at my clock and it read 7:00 AM, I let out a groan and closed my eye.

"Too early, three more hours." I muttered tiredly.

"Nope come on, you're gonna be my date to the Lockwood's historical society tea party." He opened the curtains letting the sunlight pour in. I let out a loud groan and grabbed my pillow, shoving it on top of my face to block out the light.

"Why are you going? You weren't even invited." I stated with my voice slightly muffled by the pillow on my face.

"No, but a little birdie told me that you were." Damon stated matter of fact as he ripped the pillow off from my face.

"Tough luck, I already said no to Carol." I grumbled out as I turned away from Damon. I pulled the comforter closer to me, only to have it jerked away. The cool morning air hit my skin, causing goose bumps to form.

"Oh come on, please for me?" I rolled my eyes at Damon's pouting.

"Why do you want to go? You can't stand boring events like that." I asked wanting to know his alterity motive.

"Because Elijah is going to be there and I want to find out why he's really here before I kill him." Damon stated bluntly.

"Should have known. Let me guess you want me to be there so it will make it look like you have a reason to be there?" I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You know me so well. Now come on and get dressed." He patted my knee as he said this which made me sigh.

"Stop by Starbucks?"

"Yep."

"Deal." That was all I needed to hear to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

I walked into the Lockwood mansion with my hot white chocolate mocha in hand. I saw Damon was already stopped by Jenna, who was confused what he was doing here.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked. I took that as my cue to walk up to them.

"Hey Jenna." I greeted smiling.

"I thought you said you weren't coming? What changed your mind?" Damon opened his mouth with a smirk to say something, but I stopped him.

"Bribery." I announced and held up my coffee to her.

"Well I'm going to go introduce myself to Elijah, you two have fun." Damon kissed my cheek before walking over to where Carol and Elijah stood.

"I still don't know what you see in him." Jenna exclaimed with a sigh.

"I could say the same thing with you and Ric." I retorted with a grin.

"Touché." Jenna nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Jenna, Allye," I narrowed my eyes at Andie who walked over to us, "Allye can I have a word with you?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh, sure…I guess." I shrugged and Andie pulled me off to the side.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I got this urge to tell you this when I saw you again. I'm not going after Damon anymore, I can tell you two love each other a lot and I should leave it be." She said it so robotically. Then it clicked. Damon compelled Andie.

"Thanks Andie and don't worry too much…you'll find that special someone someday." With that I walked away but I didn't get too far before I got pulled aside. I turned around to see it was Alaric who grabbed me.

"Hey you might want to go find Damon, something happened." Alaric said seriously as well as concerned.

"Alright, thanks Ric." He nodded and I left to go find Damon. I found him in the mayor's office and my eyes widen seeing his condition.

"What did you do?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Tried to get information out of Elijah and he stabbed me with a pencil." Damon replied, pressing the handkerchief to his bleeding neck.

"Let me see." I said, walking over to Damon. He pulled the handkerchief away to let me inspect his neck.

"It's healing but slowly. I'm guessing this is normal when it comes to wood?" I guessed, grabbing the handkerchief from him and started to clean up the blood.

"If by normal you mean extremely painful, then yes." Damon stated sarcastically.

"By the way, where's Elena? I haven't seen her since last night." I asked changing the subject.

"Out on a romantic getaway with Stefan." Damon replied bitterly. Guess a pencil being stabbed into your throat would do that to ya.

"Okay, why don't you clean yourself up? I now have to explain to Carol why I'm leaving early." I said standing up and let out a sigh.

"Send in Alaric while you're at it." Damon informed.

I nodded and left the room. As I passed Alaric I nudged my head towards Damon's direction. Alaric nodded and headed towards the office.

I scanned the area for Carol but couldn't find her anywhere. I spotted Jenna and made my way over to her.

"Hey Jenna, you've seen Carol?" I asked.

"Huh I think she just went outside." Jenna said with an unsure look.

"Thanks," I turned around and headed for the double doors that led outside.

I stepped out onto the patio and sighed out of frustration. Why is it when I don't want to talk to her it's like the woman's stalking me yet when I'm trying to find her she disappears off the face of the earth?

I went to head back inside when the scent of Vampire lingered in the air. Not just any Vampire though…an Original Vampire scent.

"You know Werewolves have a better sense of smell than Vampires. I can tell the difference between yours and Damon's scent, Elijah." I called out and turned around.

Seconds later Elijah made himself known by stepping out from behind a column.

"Allye Hale, correct?" Elijah asked politely from where he stood.

"That would be me and you're Elijah. An Original Vampire." I stated and watched Elijah carefully.

"Yes and you are a Werewolf. One that I have never seen if I may add. You can shift willingly without the aid of the full moon and I'd like to know why." Elijah said interested.

"My species of Werewolf was created thanks to magic trying to cure one. Needless to say it didn't work it just made a Werewolf with a half human side allowing us to have further control of our powers. Thanks to Vampires the original species of Werewolves were almost wiped out but my species adapted, you could say survival of the fittest in other words." I informed.

"What exactly were these survival skills?" Elijah asked as he slowly took a step forward. He stopped when he notice me tense.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You think I'd tell you? Sure you gave Elena your word not to hurt anyone she cared about but if there's one thing I learned about Vampires it's that they can't be trusted. How do I know after all this you won't use that information to kill me and other Werewolves like me?" I demanded.

"I give you my word that I won't harm you nor your fellow species of Werewolves." I let out scoff.

"The last time someone gave me their word they tried to kill me along with my pack. Now you see my pack is my family and the last person that went after my family wound up dead." My eyes glowed crimson red as I glared at Elijah.

"And right now I'll give you my word that if you try to hurt my pack, my family I WILL find a way to kill an Original permanently." I growled out. With that I turned around and stormed off without looking back.

I just threaten an Original and it felt…good actually. Honestly, I wasn't scared of them like the rest of the Vampires. In fact, I felt ready to face them head on.

* * *

"So how is he?" I asked into the phone as I walked through the dark forest.

I was still on edge so I decided to take a walk to clear my mind.

"_He's sore and I wish you'd get here sooner, he's in a grouchy mood."_ Alaric whispered the last part.

"_I am not!"_ I heard Damon's voice say in the background.

I let out a chuckle, "I'm heading your way but I'm just taking the scenic route." I responded.

"_Alright, see you soon then Allye." _Alaric said and hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and I stopped when I heard a twig snap. I looked behind me with my senses on high alert. That's when I felt a piercing, burning pain hit my calf.

I let out wail of pain as I crumbled to the forest floor. With gritted teeth I looked to see what hit me. I saw an arrow lodged into my calf and most likely the arrow head is coated in Wolfsbane. I went to pull it out but another arrow lodged into my shoulder causing me to lie flat on the ground. I was breathing heavily now from the pain and feeling arrow tip coated Wolfsbane burning inside my wound.

"So this is the all mighty Allye Hale, Jules told us about. I'll admit you're pretty strong, most Werewolves can't move when there's Wolfsbane in their bodies but you could. It took two arrows coated in Wolfsbane to bring you down." I glared at the Werewolf coming towards me with a crossbow in his hands.

Four other Werewolves came out of hiding and all of them started to surround me.

"Now," The Werewolf with the crossbow leaned down next to me, "Jules wants to know about the moonstone and she thinks either you, your Vampire boyfriend, or your doppelganger friend has it. If you tell me what I want to hear then we'll leave but if you don't well…" He trailed off and I screamed in pain as another arrow lodged itself into the flesh of my right side.

"We understand each other?" He asked with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Agh!" The Werewolf suddenly looked up and I turned my head to notice one of his guys was missing.

Something plopped on the ground and the other Werewolves stared at the object.

"What the hell is that?" The Werewolf with the crossbow asked.

"It's…a heart." One of the Werewolves responded.

In a blink of an eye the rest of the Werewolves fell to the ground dead. My eyes widen seeing Elijah standing there with three hearts in his hands.

"I'd be careful if I were you buddy. One step and she dies with a Wolfsbane arrow to the heart." The last standing Werewolf warned and pointed the crossbow at my chest.

"You're making a very huge mistake by pointing that at Miss Hale's heart. Seeing as you have already shot her, you have already angered me." Elijah said calmly as he dropped the three hearts on the ground.

Elijah blurred away in Vampire speed and the next moment the Werewolf is up against a tree with one of his arrows lodged into his chest.

I gritted my teeth as I gripped the arrow in my shoulder and yanked it out. As soon as I pulled that arrow out Elijah appeared at my side.

"Allow me." Elijah stated kneeling down. I watched him warily but I nodded giving him the go ahead.

I grunted in pain as Elijah quickly removed both arrows in my side and calf. I sat up and threw the arrow in my hand across from me.

"I really hate those arrows." I commented as I started to get up. Elijah grabbed me under my arm and lifted me up on my feet.

"Why did you help? Vampires and Werewolves don't exactly get along." I asked studying Elijah.

"I'm keeping my word to Elena and yours as well." I gave him a look.

"I thought you were joking about mine." I stated.

"I don't joke when it comes to that and I doubt you were joking about yours." Oh right…that.

"You're loyal to your family and you will protect them. That is something I admire." Elijah stated truthfully.

"Huh thanks I guess. Well if you excuse me I gotta save Damon from a couple of Werewolves."I informed and walked past him.

"Actually," I stopped and turned back to Elijah, "I was heading there myself. Would you like an escort?" Wow this guys' polite.

"Seeing as you can get us there faster, sure." Elijah let out a smile and held his hand out for me to take.

"I suggest you hold your breath." Elijah advised as I took his hand.

I did as told and held my breath and closed my eyes while I was at it. I felt wind rush past me and before I knew it we stopped. I opened my eyes and let out my breath and I saw we were in the boarding house.

I could hear Jules talking in the room next to us. I went to go investigate but Elijah gently grabbed my arm. He put his finger over his lips telling me to be quiet. I crossed my arms pouting but complied. A small amused smile made its way onto his face but it disappeared when Jules spoke again.

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked.

"Get over it, honey. You're never going to get it." Elijah took that as his cue to walk out.

"You looking for this?" Elijah leaned against the banister of the room and twirled the moonstone in his hand.

Elijah walked out of my line of sight when he walked down the steps so I relied on my hearing. I heard the sound of the moonstone being set down and Elijah's footsteps. My guess he probably set it down then backed away, most likely a challenge to take it.

"Go ahead. Take it." I heard the sound of a rushing Werewolf then the familiar sound of Elijah ripping his heart out of his chest. That seems to be his ideal way of killing apparently.

I heard two more Werewolves rush towards the stone but Elijah killed both. I heard another Werewolf run and I felt wind rush past me. Jules scent disappeared meaning she ran away. I smelled one last wolf in there and I heard Elijah's footsteps.

"What about you, sweetheart, hm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?" I heard Elijah ask. I guess he was referring to Jules.

"I don't know." I heard Damon reply.

"It doesn't really matter." I heard the sound of someone being punched and bones breaking. I heard a thud signaling the last wolf was dead.

The sound of ripping metal chains filled the air, "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah commented.

Damon kept quiet and I heard Elijah walking back to where I was. I looked at Elijah as he came back in my line of sight. I mouthed thank you to him. He gave me a nod of the head and walked out of the boarding house.

As soon as he left I quickly walked into the room to see Damon taking some type of collar with wooden spikes attached to it.

"Oh god, Damon are you okay?" I asked urgently and rushed over to him.

"I've been better. Mind helping me up?" Damon grunted in pain as he threw the collar off.

I carefully put his arm over my shoulder and pulled him up. That's when he noticed my clothes had holes in it and covered in my blood.

"What happened?" He asked full of concern. He removed his arm from my shoulder to get a good look at me.

"Jules' pack ambushed me in the forest with Wolfsbane coated arrows. They wanted to know if I had the moonstone. I have a feeling I wouldn't be standing here right now if Elijah didn't step in." I informed.

"He saved you too? Damn I really don't want to owe this guy anything." I rolled my eyes at that.

I turned my attention to Alaric lying on the floor. "He's wearing his ring right?" I asked pointing down at him.

"Yeah, he should wake up soon." Damon assured and started to move furniture back.

"Well I guess I'll start getting rid of the blood stains. Bleach is under the kitchen sink right?" I asked as I walked towards the sink.

Damon nodded his head as his phone started to ring, "Hey witchy, what'd you find out?" I shook my head hearing Damon's nickname for Bonnie.

I grabbed the bleach, gloves, and a brush from under the sink and walked back to the living room. When I entered the room Damon was standing still listening to Bonnie and I could hear her on the other end but I paid no attention.

"So he planned to kill her all along." I stopped putting the gloves on and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"_Yeah, the sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan."_ Bonnie informed.

"Got it loud and clear." With that Damon hung up and Alaric suddenly gasped.

"Finally, you missed all the fun." Damon said sarcastically as he grabbed the chains and walked away.

I let out a sigh and took the gloves off while Alaric surveyed the damage.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" He asked looking at me.

"Let's see Werewolves torturing Damon then being saved by Elijah…again so same old, same old." I informed and walked out of the living room to follow Damon.

"Damon?" I called out.

"In the cellar!" I heard him holler back.

I made my way done to the cellar to see him throwing the chains in a corner.

"You mind telling me what that call from Bonnie was about?" I asked and put my hands on my hip.

"Remember when our dear friend Elijah told us he would protect Elena." I nodded my head.

"Well, he lied to us. Apparently Klaus will get weak after the sacrifice but…" Damon trailed off.

"After, meaning Elena will already be dead. So basically Elijah wants to sacrifice Elena just to kill Klaus when he's weakened." I summed up.

"Pretty much." I felt my blood begin to boil from my anger.

"I told him." I muttered out shaking my head.

"Told who?" Damon asked curiously.

"Elijah, it was after he stabbed you with the pencil and I left. He met me at the garden and he wanted to know more about my species of Werewolf. I found it suspicious so I didn't say anything then he gave me his word he wouldn't hurt me or my fellow Werewolves. I thought he was joking so I gave him my word that if he tried to hurt my pack then I'd find a way to kill him. Guess who just threaten a member of my pack and is now at the top of my hit list." I stated and a smirk grew on Damon's face.

"It looks like noble Elijah isn't exactly noble anymore and did I ever mention how hot you are when you're angry?" Damon asked walking closer to me.

I thought about it for a minute, "You've implied it." I informed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Well then I'll say it. You are hot when you're angry." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and Damon gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I was the first to break apart, "I better head home. I've had a long rough day." I informed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Damon kissed my forehead then let me go.

I went back upstairs and said bye to Alaric as I passed. He was on the phone so he just smiled and waved. I walked out the door and made my way towards my car. I unlocked it and got in but I didn't start it. I just sat there and started to think.

The Werewolf problem in Mystic Falls is officially over and that's originally what I was only staying for. I would be heading back to Beacon Hills now to see my brother and my pack but problem is…I really didn't want to leave.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Elijah and Allye finally formally meet and exchanged their words. Too bad Elijah already broke his and Allye wants to take him out. Even if it means Elijah had saved Allye and Damon's life. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until next time, see ya! :D**


	14. The Dinner Party

I walked into the Mystic Grill and surveyed the booth area until I saw Damon waving me over with Alaric sitting across from him. I made my way over to the table.

"Hey sorry, I just got your text." I informed as I sat down next to Damon.

"Out training Megan again?" Damon guessed.

"No, she's at school. I had to call my brother and tell him that Werewolf business was finished but I'm staying in town for a while longer. He wasn't happy to say in the least." I correct him.

Damon smirked at that, "Aw big brother misses his little sister." I smacked his arm causing him to chuckle.

That's when Elijah's scent filled the air and he was with Jenna. I looked up and Damon did the same.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon pointed out smugly.

Damon waved them over and I just shot him a look, "What?" Damon asked defensively.

"Stop being an ass." I informed him but Damon just played the innocent act.

"Hey guys." Jenna greeted as she and Elijah stopped in front of us.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon stated smirking, his eyes glancing at Alaric.

I rolled my eyes when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Damon, wait when did he take his phone out and why text me? That's when I read the text.

'_I need you to invite Jenna and Elijah to a dinner party without raising suspicion.'_

Looks like he has a plan, "Allye," My attention was grabbed by Elijah who called my name.

"Is everything alright?" I couldn't tell if he was testing me or not, if he is he's pretty smooth about it.

"Oh, it's my brother we're just discussing family matters. But I have been meaning to ask this, since we really don't know anything about you, Elijah, I was thinking we have a little get-together party? You know dinner, drink, and good old fashion talking?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas! I'll be happy to host. Tonight, maybe?" Damon asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know if tonight works…"Alaric drawled on.

"I'm free." Jenna stated.

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah agreed.

Alaric let out a sigh signaling he was going while Damon smirked, "Great."

* * *

"Just a fact-finding mission?" Alaric questioned.

"Yeah." Damon assured.

We were currently in the library of the boarding house for the dinner party while Andie kept Jenna busy in the kitchen. Right now Alaric was suspicious of Damon's motives and he should be.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's going to put Jenna into harm's way. Okay?" Alaric warned.

"Scout's honor." Alaric gave him one last suspicious look before walking out.

Once he was gone I turned to Damon and gave him a look.

"Oh don't give me that look!" Damon complained as he turned around to get something.

"You, my friend, are the biggest liar on this planet. This is a kill-the-Original scheme isn't it?" I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Ding-ding-ding! Give the lady her prize!" Damon said as he walked up to me with a silver dagger and a jar of ash.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the dagger.

"This is how we're going to eliminate the thorn in my side. Just dip the dagger into the white oak ash and then wahlah, one stab to the heart equals one dead Original." Damon informed as he dipped the tip of the dagger into the ash.

"Yeah okay but uh question. Elijah is faster and stronger than you, how are you planning on killing him?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"It's all about the element of surprise. Which is why you'll be asking for the gentlemen to take their drinks in here while you girls mingle in the kitchen with coffee." Well that's not sexist at all…

"Fine, but my instincts are going nuts here. Something's not right, so be careful." I warned.

"You worry too much." Damon said rolling his eyes as he hid the dagger and ash.

That's when the doorbell rang, "Speak of the devil. Let's go welcome the guests." Damon said as he kissed me before grabbing my hand and heading to the door.

"Who invited him?" I heard Jenna ask. That's when I smelled John's scent.

Damon looked very annoyed to see John standing in front of his doorway.

"John. Surprise. Leave." Damon ordered but to no avail.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." I could feel the tension coming from both of them.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." If he only knew.

John looked over at Damon suspiciously, "What he said." Damon said pointing to Alaric.

Fifteen minutes after John arrived, Elijah arrived and now we were around to the table talking.

"I hate to break it to you two, but according to Elijah the Hale's and Salvatore's are not founders of this town." Jenna stated as she poured some wine.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said interested.

"Well as I mention to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred of years they developed this community where they could be safe from persecution." Elijah informed.

"Because they were witches." Jenna stated.

"Ah but in Salem they never actually killed a witch. The rules they had to prove who and who was not a witch were insane methods and only killed innocent people." I interjected.

"I wouldn't disagree with her. Allye's very intelligent." Damon stated.

"That is true in Salem yes, but here there was a wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out to the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the-"

"Actually can I correct you on something?" I interjected again.

"You may." Elijah said nodding his head.

"You're correct with the Salvatore's not truly being a "founding" family but not with the Hale's." This caused Elijah to lift his head up in interest.

"The Hale family has this tradition of not changing our last name even with women upon getting married. My mother told me that this tradition has been going on for centuries. There's even records to back it up. The Hale family actually crossed over from Europe to the America's when the vikings discovered the New World. They actually settled right here along with other vikings that decided to stay." I informed.

"That is interesting indeed. I wouldn't mind seeing these records." Elijah requested.

"Maybe one day. Most of the records were burned when my house caught on fire back in California. There are still some here but not many." I stated.

"I thought there wasn't any evidence to prove that vikings founded America first?" Jenna questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh there is, the government just doesn't acknowledge it. If they did they would have to rewrite all of the American History Books." I answered.

"Back to the subject of the witches. Why do you want to know of the site of the massacres, Elijah?" Damon questioned.

"You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah stated but I could the nervousness in his voice.

"Of course." Damon said with a smug smile. He didn't believe him either.

That's when I felt Damon's foot tap my own. That must be the signal.

"The gentleman should take their drinks in the study." I suggested as I stood up.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah stated as he stood up.

"I like you." Jenna commented as she started to pick up the plates.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that Stefan was calling me.

"I'll be right back, I have to take this." I informed the others as I walked outside.

I made sure I was far away enough so no prying ears could hear. I answered the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Allye, thank god you picked up! Listen, has Damon used the dagger yet?"_ Stefan asked urgently.

"No, but he's about to. Why?" I asked curiously.

"_You need to stop him now! The dagger only allows humans to use it, if Damon kills Elijah, it'll kill him too!"_ My eyes widen at that.

"Got it, thanks Stefan." I hung up and quickly walked back into the boarding house.

I saw Alaric walk out of the kitchen and I waved him over to me. He rose an eyebrow and walked over. I quickly used the pen and paper on the side dresser and wrote down a note about the dagger. I pointed to where Damon was and Alaric nodded, getting the hint.

Alaric and I headed for the study and just in time. As soon as we walked in Damon put the dagger back in it's hiding place.

"Gentlemen, we forgot dessert." Alaric informed.

"Elijah, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to know more about the work you're doing here." I asked.

Elijah smiled and nodded before handing his glass to Damon, "Of course, Miss Hale." Elijah said as he walked up to me and held out his hand.

I took his hand and he twirled me around before walking out. I'll admit, Elijah is very smooth.

Once we got back to the dining room, Jenna walked out from the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought it would. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna informed.

"I'll help you." I offered as I walked off into the kitchen. The main purpose was to make sure Jenna didn't see Alaric kill Elijah.

Minutes went past and I was starting to get edgy and nervous. I was tapping my finger against the counter as I watched Jenna make the dessert.

"Pst." I turned around and saw Damon standing in the doorway.

He gestured for me to come to him. I walked out and gave Damon a questioning look.

"We have a problem." Damon whispered.

"What, it didn't work?" I asked.

"No, turns out you have to keep the dagger in or else the Original gets back up." Damon stated and held up the dagger.

"Then you know who he's going after right?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Which is why we're going now." Damon made sure Jenna wasn't looking before he grabbed me and dashed off with his vamp speed.

* * *

I walked downstairs to where Stefan and Elena were. I could hear Elijah outside.

"Go, follow the plan." I muttered very softly under my breath.

Stefan hesitated but nodded and went upstairs and out of view, and just before the door was ripped off it's hinges. I stepped in front of Elena while glaring at Elijah who was walking closer.

"It's okay, Allye. He can't get inside." Elena assured.

"You know, I may not be able to enter this house. But I'm a very patient man, I'll wait you out." Elijah informed.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena started off.

"The deal is off." Elijah informed as he stepped onto the front porch.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena countered.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah countered back.

Elena looked at me and I nodded my head and flexed my right hand. My fingernails soon turned into claws as I flexed my hand. Elijah just watched us with an amused expression. He didn't think I'd hurt Elena.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death or turns into a Werewolf." Elena questioned.

"Stefan won't let you die and Allye can't turn you without biting you nor would she hurt you." Elijah retorted.

"No he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me then I would kill myself and become a Vampire. That is unless Allye turns me into a Werewolf first. Allye told me if a Werewolf's claws go deep enough they can turn someone too. So unless you want another incident like Katherine happening again, promise me as the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena wagered.

Elijah looked between the two of us, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm gonna have to call your bluff." I was afraid he'd say that. I really didn't want to hurt Elena.

Elene lets out a nervous breath before facing me and nodding her head. With not wanting to back down now, I quickly stabbed my claws into Elena's abdomen. Elena screamed in pain and fell to the floor as my claws retracted back. I could see Elijah's eyes widen.

"No!" He yelled rushing to the entrance but was stopped, "Yes. Yes! You can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah said urgently.

"Give me your word!" Elena yelled as she kneeled over in pain as the blood gushed out of the wound.

"I give you my word." With that Elena stumbled over to Elijah. But once Elijah caught Elena, she thrusted the dagger back into Elijah's heart.

Elijah let out a gasp as his skin turned grey and he fell down dead. Stefan quickly rushed to Elena and bit his wrist for her to drink from.

"You're sure she won't turn into a Werewolf?" Stefan asked as Elena drank from his wrist.

I nodded my head, "I didn't go that deep. Besides it's a one in a million chance for that to happen. She'll be fine." I assured, as Damon approached me.

I felt Damon wrap his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." I rolled my eyes at Damon's attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

We made it back to the boarding house and I was busy washing Elena's blood off my fingers in the bathroom.

"Hey Allye." I turned my head to see Elena.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned off the faucet and wiped my hands on the towel.

"I'm sorry I made you do that. I know it wasn't easy." I let out a soft smile.

"It's okay Elena. We didn't really have any other better ideas. Besides to tell you the truth, I've done worse." I stated.

Elena rose her eyebrows, "How much worse?" She asked curious.

I grimaced and shut one eye closed, "There's a certain human back in Beacon Hills that I got into habit of using him as bait for just about everything." I informed and my mind thought back to Stiles.

"That's horrible!" Elena shouted and lightly hit my arm.

"What? He was always at the right place at the right time. Not to mention I kinda enjoyed seeing him freak out. It was funny." Elena just gave me a look then turned around and walked out.

"Night Allye." She said in a monotone voice.

I let out a chuckle, "Night Elena." I called back.

After that I walked downstairs while Damon was coming upstairs with the Moonstone in hand.

"Hey, where'd you get the Moonstone?" I asked pointing at it.

"Elijah had it on him. You heading home?" Damon asked as he tossed the Moonstone in his hand.

"Yeah and I thought I'd check on Jenna and Jeremy for Elena on my way back." I informed.

Damon let out a smirk, "Awe, look who's looking out for her friends." I glared at Damon and whacked his arm playfully.

"Shut up. Night." I gave him a kiss goodnight and headed out of the boarding house.

"Night, and hey come back in the morning. We have some Klaus-killing plans to make." Damon said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, something tells me he had more in store than just that.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out the front door.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Elijah is no longer a problem thanks to the dagger. Now they're shifting their plans to Klaus. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until next time, see ya! :D**


	15. The House Guest

I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House that morning and immediately I smelled Katherine's scent. How the hell is she out of the tomb?!

I walked over to the staircase where I saw Stefan holding Elena against the wall by the neck while Katherine stood by Damon.

"Oh well look what the cat dragged." I said casually as I walked towards Katherine.

In a blur I quickly pinned Katherine to the wall by her neck and my claws sinking deep into it.

"Allye!" Damon and Stefan yelled in alert. They thought this was Elena.

"You may have fooled them, but you can't fool a Werewolve's nose Katherine." I spoke menacingly as I snarled my teeth and tighten my grip around her neck.

"I see the mutt's still here." Katherine manage to say with pain laced in her voice.

I let out a growl and my eyes flashed red as I glared at her, "Watch it, leech!" I growled out as I used my clawed hand that was pinning her and crushed her throat.

I calmed down as I watched Katherine cough as blood filled her trachea before her healing took effect. I could see Damon smirking as well and even Stefan looked satisfied.

"Now, you mind telling me how the hell Katherine got out of the tomb?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from her tomb." Damon informed.

"How's that possible?" Stefan questioned.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine answered as she stood back up. Her throat now healed.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena demanded.

"I second that." I agreed as I crossed my arms.

Katherine looked towards Elena, "You need me Elena. You all do." Katherine stated.

"Like hell." Stefan countered and crossed his arms across his chest.

"We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine retorted.

"I don't need your help." Elena fired back.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" I bit the inside of my cheek. Katherine made a valid point there, we had no clue what Klaus looked like or where he was right now.

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon threatened as he glared at Katherine.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine said with a smile and walked out.

The thing about Klaus was still bugging me. I wanted to get more info on him and I know just the person.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back home. I need to check on something." I told Damon.

"Already? What's so important that you can't stay here with me?" Damon asked feigning hurt and put his hand over his chest.

"You'll get over it." I said smirking and kiss his cheek before leaving.

* * *

I shut the front door of my house closed and walked upstairs where my computer was. I pulled out my phone and dialed Mindy's number before putting it on speaker. A few rings later she picked up.

"_Hey Al, it's been a while. How's it goin?"_ Mindy asked over the phone.

"Actually, Mind how much do you know about the Originals?" I questioned as I turned on my computer.

"_Not much why?"_ She questioned.

"Because I'm gonna need you to email me everything you've got on them." I informed.

"_Al, I don't like where this is going. The Originals are dangerous, it's best if you just turn the other way."_ Mindy warned.

"I don't have a choice Mind. A friend's life is in danger." I heard Mindy sigh.

"_Fine, I'll send you what I got. But I still don't like this."_

"Thanks Mind. I really appreciate you doing this." I said smiling.

"_Yeah, yeah. Just do me a favor and try not to get yourself killed."_ With that Mindy hung up.

Seconds later my computer dinged, signalling I got an email. I opened up the mail and saw a file attached to it. I opened it up and there were several pages with information on it.

I let out a sigh and got comfortable in my chair and started to read.

Hours later, I finished reading. Mindy said she didn't have much but it I think mine and her definition on that varied. Although I did find something interesting. A way we could end an Originals life for good. A white oak stake, much like the ashes but it only temporarily kills them. The only problem was finding it. According to Mindy's notes, white oak is extremely rare and possibly an extinct tree. That's just our luck.

My train of thought was interrupted when my phone went off. I rubbed my eyes before looking down at my phone and seeing Elena's name on the Caller ID. I hit accept on my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hey, what's up Elena?" I asked.

"We're heading to the Grill for a girl's night. Interested?" I rose an eyebrow at that.

"Who else is coming?"

"Myself, Jenna, Caroline, and Bonnie."

"Alright, I'll be over soon." I informed her.

"See you in a little bit." With that I hung up and got out of my chair.

* * *

I walked into the Grill which was buzzing with noise. It ranged from people talking and the band playing. I easily spotted Caroline in the crowd and she was with Bonnie and Elena.

Just as I got there Caroline went up to the stage. "What's up with her?" I asked, causing Bonnie and Elena to turn around.

"We have no idea." Bonnie told me.

"Hey everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." I shared confused looks with Bonnie and Elena.

"Sing?" Elena asked baffled.

"I didn't know Caroline could sing." I said with interest.

"Neither did I." Bonnie added.

"What in the world is Caroline doing?" Jenna asked as she came up to us.

We just shrugged and watched as music began to play and Caroline started to sing "Eternal Flame". I couldn't help but smile as I listen to her sing. She did have a beautiful voice and it brought back memories to me. I use to love to sing. I would sing whenever I got the chance so Laura could hear me. She always said I had a natural talent when it came to singing or music in general.

As the song began to end I made up my mind. I snuck off and headed for the stage. Once Caroline was done I jumped onto the stage. She looked at me confused until I whispered in her ear. Caroline let out a smile from ear to ear and nodded.

She went over to the band's singer and whispered in his ear. He nodded and Caroline went off the stage and sent me a wink. She went back over to the others and I could see the confusion on their faces.

The music started and the band's singer started to lyrics of "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Once it was getting close to my turn I let out a deep breath before singing. Many people cheered as I started to sing. A quarter way through the song I let myself get lost in the song and had fun. I began jumping on the stage as I sung and dance when it came to instrumental intervals.

By this time several people were dancing and singing along with me. I could see my friends laughing and smiling and were dancing too. After the song ended the crowd bursted in applause, whistles, and cheers.

I got the stage and I immediately got hugged by Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

"Oh my god, I had no idea you could sing like that!" Bonnie said astounded.

"And guess who got it all on video." I glared at Caroline who held her phone out in front of my face.

"Seriously though Allye, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Elena asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I kinda stopped after Laura died. She was the one that enjoyed hearing me sing the most." Elena nodded her head in understanding.

A few minutes later I was busy drinking some wine courtesy of Caroline compelling the bartender. That's when the lights suddenly went out in the bar. I immediately went into high alert while the people around me just murmured in confusion.

That's when the bottles of beer and wine exploded and people start to scream and panic. Once people started to pan out, I allowed my eyes to glow red so I was able to see in the dark.

I could see Bonnie and... Jonas? That's when Bonnie fell to the floor and I saw Stefan and Elena emerge from the bathrooms. To get his attention away from them I shifted and let out a snarl. It worked and Jonas spun around to face me.

I charged at Jonas and just before I got close to him, he had a confused look on his face. I lunged at him and sunk my claws into his shoulders. I let out a growl as I glared down at him. I could feel Jonas struggle underneath me and he had a look of panic on his face. My guess is that he was trying to use magic on me but my ring was protecting me.

That's when I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I let out a cry and the pain caused me to shift back. Jonas took that chance and kicked me off him.

"Get away from her!" I saw Matt pin Jonas to the bar only for Jonas to break a bottle and stab him in the neck.

"Matt,no!" Caroline yelled and rushed over to Matt.

I let out a grunt of pain as I looked at my side and saw a butter knife sticking out. Really? A butter knife? That was the best thing he could find?

I pulled the butter knife out of my side and stood back up.

"Caroline, you got Matt?" I asked as I saw her feeding him her blood.

"Yeah, go. He's after Elena!" That was all I needed to know before I ran out of the bar.

* * *

I skidded my car to a stop in front of Elena's house. I got out of the driver's side and jogged up to the house just as Katherine walked out.

"Mutt."

"Leech." We greeted in our own way as we passed each other.

"Wow, some friendship there." Damon said sarcastically from the doorway.

"Tell me about it," I muttered under my breath, "Is Elena okay?" I asked.

Damon nodded his head, "She's fine. What about you?" Damon questioned and eyed the blood on the side of my shirt where Jonas stabbed me.

"Nothing a little Werewolf healing can't fix." I said shrugging. That's when I remembered about the info I got from Mindy.

"Damon, I have some info you might find interesting." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell." He asked clearly interested.

"I think I found a way how to kill an Original...for good." Damon let out a smirk hearing that.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short, but this episode mainly had boring scenes only involving Elena. And it looks like Allye is going her own way on how to take down an Original. She found out about the White Oak but apparently it's an extinct tree. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until next time, see ya! :D**


	16. The Last Dance

I let out a deep sigh as I closed another book. After I told Damon about the White Oak stake he had me try to find the place where the tree grew. We're also keeping it on the down low, just between the two of us. We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up since the tree is possibly extinct.

So now here I am at Mystic Falls Public Library surrounded by books that were about trees. The lady at the desk gave me a funny look when I said I wanted to see all her books about trees. I just said I had an ecology report for college and that was it.

I pulled out the next book and went to the table of contents. I looked down the list of the titles and still nothing about a White Oak tree. I closed that book and grabbed another one but not before my phone vibrated on the table.

Without looking at my phone to see who it was, I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't disturb other people.

"_How's the studying?" _ I heard Damon's voice ask.

I let out a sigh as I flipped to the tables of content again, "Nothing yet. Who knew finding information on one tree would be so difficult and frustrating." I said as I skimmed through the titles with nothing, again.

"_Well, while you're doing that. Guess who found the site of the witch massacres?"_ I closed the book and just leaned my arm on it.

"You found it?" I asked surprised.

"_Yep, witchie and little Gilbert are inside the place right now. The witches didn't exactly like me so I left."_

I rolled my eyes, "No, a witch that doesn't like a vampire? How unheard of." I said sarcastically.

"_Hey sarcasm is my thing."_ Damon said jokingly.

"Well I don't think I'm going to be done with this anytime soon. I think this library idea was a bust. I'm gonna head home and search on the web." I informed him.

"_Alright. Call me if you get anything. Love you."_

"Love you too." With that I hung up and grabbed the last book.

I read the title with no interest with it being "Plant Life of Mystic Falls". Seriously Mystic Falls has their own book on plant life? Talk about knowing you're in a small town.

I flipped to the table of contents once again and scanned down the page. I let out a sigh and was about to close the book when my eyes caught on a "wh". I double checked and my eyes widen seeing the words "White Oak" typed across the page.

I quickly got out of my chair and went up to the librarian.

"Hi, I'd like to check out this book." I informed with a smile.

* * *

I didn't get back home until dark and I was trying to reach Damon to give him an update. Once again it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Damon, just letting you know I found a book on White Oak. Give me a call back when you get this." I informed and hung up.

I set my phone on the table and stared at the open book. The White Oak tree was right here in Mystic Falls. It was in abundance a thousand years ago, the same time the Originals would have been brand new vampires. Even though the Originals are the strongest vampires and can't die normally like another vampire. It looks like nature still gave them a big weakness to even it out.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my face before looking at the clock. It was already past midnight and that meant take a break and go to bed.

After a hot shower I went straight to bed. I had this nagging feeling that something was off but I dismissed it as the full moon was in a couple of days and I was already feeling its power. Meaning it was going to a crazy night.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard my phone go off. I let out a groan and lazily reached for my phone. I accept the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"_Whoa, morning to you too Miss Grumpy."_ I held back a groan from hearing Caroline's voice. I had the strangest feeling this was about me helping her with the decades dance tonight.

"What do you want Caroline?" I asked sighing.

"_Well I was hoping you could pick up some extra stuff for the dance tonight. I'll pay you back, I promise!"_ Called it…

"Alright, text me the list." I held the phone away from my ear as Caroline squealed in excitement.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Allye!"_ With that she hung up. I rubbed my ear, it was still ringing from her loud voice. Man, that woman was loud!

I got myself dressed and headed for my car. I looked at the list on my phone. All she needed was more of what the school had. Guess they ran out.

Not even an hour later I had the supplies and was already at the school. I manage to get to the sidewalk of the school before I saw a certain blonde coming over to me.

"Allye, you are a life saver!" Caroline said in relief and grabbed the supplies from me.

I let out a chuckle, "You're welcome. Is Ric still here?" I asked. When I was out shopping Damon finally called me back and told me what happened. Isobel, Elena's mother, is dead and Jenna broke up with Alaric. Poor Alaric must be heartbroken.

"Yeah, I think he's in the classroom." I nodded and made my way into the school.

I walked down the history wing and saw Alaric's classroom door still open. Meaning he was in there. I stopped at the doorway and I saw him looking out the window. I leaned against the door frame and knocked on the metal frame.

Alaric turned around and at first he had a confused look then it quickly went away as he let a small smile out.

"Allye, what can I do for you?" I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, so formal Ric. It's not like I'm your boss. Relax." I said chuckling.

Alaric let out a chuckle of his own, "Sorry, I guess I'm still in teacher mode." I rolled my eyes at that and stepped into the classroom.

"That or you're still hurting. I heard about you and Jenna splitting up. I had to come by anyway and decided to see how you were holding up." I said crossing my arms and sitting on one of the desks.

"I've been better." Alaric stated shrugging. Either he took the break up really well or he's just really good at hiding his feelings. I couldn't even feel his sadness. In fact, I wasn't feeling any emotions coming from him at the moment.

"Mhmm, Ric you do know that me being a Werewolf means I can feel certain things. Like emotions for example." I saw Alaric tense and I felt worry build up in him.

I let out a sigh, "Look I know we're not exactly best friends but you're still my friend Ric. If there's something bugging you just tell me, but if you don't want to talk about it then just say so. Don't try to hide it." Alaric nodded his head slowly almost like he was hesitating.

Alaric was about to open his mouth when my phone went off. I took out my phone quickly and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, head over to the boarding house."_ I heard Damon's voice.

"Okay, what's going on? Apparently I'm out of the loop." I asked confused.

"_Klaus is here."_ My brows furrowed and I stood up off the desk.

"Klaus is here? In Mystic Falls? Where's Elena?" I asked urgently. I saw Alaric look interested in my call. I could have sworn I saw amusement in his eyes but I wrote it off as something else.

"_Elena's here with me and Stefan right now, but apparently Klaus will be attending the dance. He compelled one of Elena's classmates to tell her to save a dance for him."_

I let out a low whistle, "This guy is more morbid than I thought. Here I thought you were bad." I joked likely. I saw Alaric let out a grin and chuckled.

"_Haha, very funny. Who else is with you?"_

"I'm at the school with Ric."

"_Perfect, bring him too. Tell him he needs to sign us up as chaperones tonight."_

"Will do."

"_See you in a bit. Love you."_

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and I could have sworn I saw Alaric frown at what I said.

"Who was that?" Alaric asked.

"Damon, he wants us to meet him at the boarding house. But first you're gonna have to sign me and him up as chaperones tonight."

* * *

I opened the door of the boarding house and walked in with Alaric behind me.

"There you two are." Damon said with impatience in his voice.

"Sorry we're late." Alaric said as we walked down into the living room.

"Any plans yet?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Me. I'm the plan." I looked at Bonnie confused, I thought Jonas took her powers away.

"I thought Elijah's witch friend took your powers away?" I asked confused.

"He gave them back the night he tried to kill Elena. I then got a power boost from my ancestors yesterday. Klaus has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." I was still a little skeptical.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest,baddest vampire around." Alaric pointed out and seemed kinda proud announcing that.

"Hate to say it Bonnie, but Ric's right. Klaus is an Original and with our experience from Elijah, it's not going to be easy." I said shaking my head.

"They have a point. I mean, what if he…" Damon sped towards Bonnie but I watched as she flung him across the room and smacked into the wall.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan acknowledged.

I nodded my head, but I was still uncertain.

"Not bad Bonnie, but like I said before Klaus has been here way longer than we have and he may have a few tricks up his sleeves. For example…" I trailed off and lunged at Bonnie.

She tried to do the same thing to me but my ring protected me. She and the others looked at me in shock as I managed to grip her wrist.

"You're dead." I stated and let out of her wrist.

"How'd you?" Bonnie asked completely baffled.

"I'm curious too." Damon said as he walked back over.

I held up my hand that had my ring on it.

"This ring is a family heirloom that's been passed down from generation to generation. The gem is infused with hazel, which is like vervain for Vampires and wolfsbane for Werewolves, but hazel repels witchcraft." I informed.

"Okay but what are the chances that Klaus has that?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I did research on it and it's safe to say it's pretty slim. This particular hazel leaf is from a tree that's been long extinct and only resided in Europe. A thousand years extinct, might I add." I could see relief wash over Stefan and the others.

"And the Hale family continues to get even more mysterious." Damon chided with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well if Allye's sure about that, then I can still kill him. I know I can." Bonnie assured.

No One's P.O.V

Alaric/Klaus stormed into Alaric's apartment and slammed the door.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." He said as he paced across the room.

"That's terrible." Katherine said with no sympathy in her voice as her blood falls to the floor.

"And you've underestimated the little wolf, she's more of a threat than I originally thought." Katherine rose an eyebrow at that.

"Allye Hale? I know she's a werewolf but that shouldn't be a threat to you. Especially since she's a non-venomous one." Katherine informed.

Alaric/Klaus sent a glare, "I'm not talking about what she is. She has a sharp and cunning mind. She knows more than she lets on. She has a ring that I haven't seen in over a thousand years that protects her from witchcraft. She knew exactly what that ring did." Katherine couldn't hide her surprise hearing of a ring that could protect the wearer of witchcraft.

"If this werewolf is that much of threat, then why isn't she on the list to kill?" Maddox asked curiously.

Alaric/Klaus let out a smirk, "Because I want Allye Hale on my side. She would prove to be a valuable asset and I haven't seen her species of werewolf before."

Allye's P.O.V

I walked into the gym with Damon at my side in a 60's style suit. I was wearing a dark blue classic full skirt party dress that had a v-neck on the back, it had lace covering up to my collarbone, and black one inch heels. Since my hair was short enough, Caroline wanted me to have bobbed hair. She said it was a big hairstyle back in the 60's. She also gave me a white pearl necklace, saying it completed the look.

"You know the sixties look, looks very good on you." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped his arm. "I'm not a fan of dresses or heels remember? Can't really fight in them." I reminded him.

"You go find the others. I'm gonna grab some punch." Damon nodded his head and kissed my temple before letting me go.

I walked over to the punch bowl and poured some into a cup.

"Well you look stunning tonight, Allye." I turned around and saw Alaric standing behind me.

I let out a small smile, "Thanks, you too. Anything suspicious yet?" I asked before taking a sip of the punch before spitting it back out.

I heard Alaric give a chuckle, "Is it that bad?"

"Note-to-self, don't trust a punch bowl at a high school dance. Some moronic teenager spiked it." I informed and set the drink on the table.

That's when one of Elena's classmates got onto stage and grabbed the mic.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus." I couldn't hide my surprise from that one.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I muttered.

"That's a little twisted." Alaric commented.

I let out a laugh, "Oh twisted doesn't even begin to describe the words that are running through my head right now. More along the lines of an egotistical, sadistic, narcissistic bastard." Alaric just looked at me with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Such a colorful vocabulary. You're not afraid of what he might do if he heard you?" Alaric asked curiously.

I let out a sigh, "I spent six years of my life running away from hunters because of fear. I'm done running and I'm done being afraid. So to answer you question, no Klaus doesn't scare me. I've dealt with people like him before, it's nothing I can't handle." Alaric had this glint in his eye that I couldn't describe.

That's when the song changed to a slow dance and couples started to make their way to the dance floor. I was busy scanning the crowd until I saw a hand held out in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" Alaric asked with a smile on his face.

"Fine, but only one dance." I said as I took Alaric's hand.

He led me to the dance floor and put one hand on hip and grabbed my hand with the other. I was shocked of how good of a dancer Alaric was. I didn't peg him as the dancing type at all.

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't see you as the dancing type." I said as we swayed to the music.

"I've had some practice." He spun me out then back in and dipped me.

"A lot of practice." I said surprised. Alaric chuckled and pulled me back and continued to sway to the music.

"Mind if I cut in?" I turned my head to see Damon standing beside us.

Alaric let out a tight smile and nodded, "Sure thing." He said and handed me off to Damon.

Once Alaric was out of earshot, Damon gave me a confusion look.

"Since when does Ric know how to dance?" I chuckled at that.

"I didn't know either." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"If you don't want to fight in a dress I have some of your normal clothes in my car." Damon whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but let out a smile. He knew me too well.

As the song ended, Damon pulled me into a chaste kiss on the lips before the couples started to seperate with a new upbeat song coming through the speakers.

What really confused me was just before I went to leave Damon. I could have sworn I saw Alaric have a jealous look on his face. That couldn't be right though. Alaric still loved Jenna.

* * *

I was busy putting my black leather jacket back on when my phone buzzed. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a text from Damon.

"_Find Elena."_ Was all it said.

I quickly threw my dress into the back seat of Damon's car before closing the door and running to the school. From outside I easily pinpointed Elena's scent.

I broke one of the locks on the doors that led to one of the wings of the high school. I could smell Bonnie, Elena, and Alaric's scents. That's odd, is Klaus not going after Elena yet?

That's when I heard the bangs of someone smacking into walls. I got into view and I saw Bonnie...hurting Alaric?! But wh...Klaus. That makes sense now. That's why Alaric was acting so weird!

I shifted and jumped on top of the lockers then tackling Alaric/Klaus to the ground.

"Elena, Bonnie get out of here!" I yelled as I glared down at Klaus with my crimson red eyes shining brightly in the dark hallway. I heard running footsteps soon afterwards

Klaus let out a smirk, "So this the other Werewolf species. I have to say I like your eyes, love." I let out a sharp growl and bared my teeth, exposing the four sharp canines.

"Do you know how easily I could rip your throat out right now?" I growled out.

Klaus let out a dark chuckle, "Go ahead, darling. You'd just be killing your friend and I would jump into another body. Maybe Jeremy's could be next?" I let out a loud snarl and gripped his collar and slamming his head into the tile floor.

Klaus groaned in pain. I took that chance to grab him by the shirt and flung him down the hallway before taking off.

I ran past the set of doors Elena and Bonnie went through and slammed them shut. I quickly yanked a locker door off it's hinge and stuck in between the handles. I bent the metal to wrap around each handle so he wouldn't get in.

"Allye, what happened?" I turned around to see Damon rushing over with Elena and Bonnie close by.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena answered for me.

"What?" Damon asked looking at her.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie informed.

Damon then looked towards Elena, "Go find Stefan. Now." Damon ordered.

"Okay." She said it but she didn't budge.

"Now." Damon ordered in a strict voice.

Elena finally left and I shook my head at her stubbornness. The girl was too selfless at times. She'd rather die than allow her friends to. Talk about a martyr.

"Allye are you okay?" Damon asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded, "I'm fine, he's in Alaric's body which means he's technically human. He couldn't hurt me even if he tried." I informed.

Damon then looked at Bonnie, "Can you kill him?"

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie protested.

"That would explain why I didn't hear any bones crack when I hit him at full force. It's making Alaric's body more durable to supernatural attacks." I said with a frown.

"Well you have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." Damon proclaimed.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He's know I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." I bit the inside of my cheek. We were at a disadvantage now.

"No. Klaus does not get a win tonight,no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Where was Damon going with this?

Bonnie nodded her head. Damon then turned to me, "How good of an actress are you?"

"Pretty good, why?"

* * *

It was safe to say I did not like this plan at all! Not a bit, but it was a way to get another advantage over Klaus.

I waited by the doors where Bonnie was currently battling it out with Klaus. I heard Stefan and Elena running down the hallway and that's when I pounded my fist on the door. Pretending to try and break it down.

I could feel the doors get stronger meaning Bonnie was using her magic now. That way the combine strength of Stefan and I wouldn't be able to break it down.

"Bonnie!" I heard Elena scream as she came by the doors and tried to open it.

"Stefan, help me out here! Bonnie sealed the door with her magic and I can't break it down!" I yelled as I put my acting face on.

Stefan nodded and both him and I began to bang our shoulders into the door with our combined supernatural strength. Just like I thought, the doors didn't budge an inch. Even with the combine strength of a century old vampire and an alpha werewolf couldn't make it budge.

Elena kept screaming her name and pleading for Bonnie to stop. It was hard to listen to, but I kept up my facade by trying to keep bust the doors down.

The magic swirling around the room stopped and one hit of both mine and Stefan's attack and the doors were flung off it's hinges. Elena immediately ran to Bonnie's unmoving body while Klaus was gone. Bonnie did it. And unknown to Elena at the moment, Bonnie wasn't dead. Damon got his wish, Klaus didn't win tonight.

At the Salvatore Boarding House

"What did you do with her!?" Elena yelled at Damon.

Damon and I just got back from dropping Jeremy and Bonnie at a safe place for Bonnie to hide. I had a feeling Elena was going to be furious to Damon. He said he was going to play as the bad guy and take all the heat.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you!" Elena demanded as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please calm down." Elena wasn't hearing it and kept pushing.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you!?" Elena demanded.

"Yes. Yes, I knew."

**Slap!**

My eyes widen seeing Elena's hand in the air and Damon's cheek red. That slap echoed throughout the empty halls of the boarding house and we were all silent until I broke it.

"Elena, I'm sorry but you have to know why we did this." Elena then turned to me with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"You knew about this too?! So you trying to break down the door was just an act?!" Elena yelled.

I was starting to lose my patience with her, and my temper finally snapped.

"For once in your life Elena, listen before you open your mouth!" I snapped and for a split second my eyes glowed red.

Elena immediately shut her mouth and I could see fear in her eyes.

I let out a sigh to calm myself down before speaking.

"Look, Klaus in Alaric's body caught us all off guard. She wasn't prepared for that, and he wasn't going to stop. We wouldn't be able to stop until he thought she was dead, and that's what we did. He had to believe it, and it was your act that sold it." Elena's eyes were wide at this time and Stefan was in shock too.

"Bonnie casted a spell on herself. She's alive and safe." I finished and Elena bursted into happy tears. I was caught off guard as Elena suddenly hugged me. I tensed at first but relaxed and wrapped my arms around her as Stefan and Damon walked off.

I comforted Elena as she cried and I couldn't help but overhear Stefan's conversation with Damon.

"You know, you two could have told me." I heard Stefan say quietly.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon asked with the same voice level. It looks like they were trying to keep their voices down so I wouldn't hear anything. Too bad they don't know I could hear them perfectly fine.

"You understand what you put her through?" Stefan asked with a slight anger in his voice.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. You would never had been able to do it. I don't mind playing the bad guy, and if that means she hates me then fine. At least I know I'll be the one to keep her alive." I narrowed my eyes at this. The way he was talking about Elena made it seem like he still had deep feelings for her.

Then almost in the faintest of voices I heard Stefan say something that made my fear come true.

"You love her, don't you?" I was waiting for Damon to reply and say no be he never said anything. I just heard him continue to go upstairs.

At that moment I felt my heart shatter and anger and hatred began to fill the void. I was just some tool Damon was using to get over Elena not being his. In this case, I was his Andie Starr.

I waited until Elena cried herself to sleep before laying her on the couch and leaving. Once I was outside I channeled all my anger and hatred and broke out into a sprint out into the forest.

I ran across the dark forest floor on all fours and just kept running. That was one thing that would keep me calm, just running. It was something that I was good at. Growing up with other Werewolf siblings I soon found out that I was faster than both Derek and Laura. I loved running as a Werewolf. Feeling the wind on my skin and scenes blur by as I ran at my top speed.

I eventually came to a stop and let out a long deep sad howl that echoed across the forest. As soon as I stopped I heard other wolves respond to my howl. The howl I let out was a lonely one and other lone wolves often respond to those howls. Letting that one lonely wolf know that they're not alone. That there are other wolves out there just like that one lonely wolf.

I always found it ironic how wolves were always more loyal than people. It made me miss my pack back in Beacon Hills, and I wasn't talking about the pack Scott has. I'm talking about my own, the one I kept hidden during the Kanima scare so they could train and not get killed. Grayson, my right hand Beta. Jasmine, the only other female Werewolf of the pack. The two brothers Finn and Jake that were always causing trouble but at the same time always made me smile. Now Megan, she's the fifth member and new addition to the pack.

I laid back against the ground and closed my eyes as I listened to the distant howls of the lone wolves.

* * *

**Oh boy, looks like trouble in paradise. And to make things worse, Klaus is in town. I wonder how Allye's going to deal with this. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then, see ya! :D**


	17. Klaus

I was woken up the next morning by my phone blaring. How I was getting service out here was beyond me.

I saw the caller ID say Damon and I frown before immediately hitting ignore. I then proceeded to turn off my phone before getting up. I was gonna hit town real quick, steal some booze and then drink to my hearts content. I can't get drunk anyways so why not?

Minutes later I was resting against a boulder while drinking out of a jack daniel's bottle. Right now I just needed the alcohol to help take off the edge of my anger. The full moon was tonight and its power was starting to hit me hard. I have to remember to chain up Megan tonight so she doesn't go all crazy Werewolf and try to kill half the people in Mystic Falls.

"Now what's a lovely woman like yourself doing out here drinking alone?" I heard an unfamiliar voice with a strong British accent to it.

I turned to see a man with ash blonde hair, blue eyes, a short scruffy beard, just below 5'11'', wearing jeans, a long sleeve button up collared shirt, and black shoes.

I really wasn't in the mood for people at the moment.

"Why is a stranger trying to know my business?" I questioned back as I took a swig of the bottle.

I heard the man chuckle, "Come on now, love. This shouldn't even be considered a proper drink. And why exactly, are you drinking on a fine day like this?"

I let out a sigh, "Oh what the hell. Let's just say I found out that my so called boyfriend still has deep feelings for a girl that just so happens be his brother's girlfriend. You could say he was using me to get over the fact that she's not his." I informed with bitterness in my voice as I finished the bottle and chucked the bottle at a tree causing it to shatter.

I saw a glint in the man's eyes before giving me a smile and exposing his dimples, "Well that certainly is something to drink for. But may I offer you a real drink, love?" He held out his hand to me and after debating for a few seconds, I took it.

The man let out a smile as he pulled me to my feet, "Can I at least get a name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Call me Nik, love." Nik said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Nik, I'm Allye." I was a little bit surprised when Nik kissed the top of my hand.

"It's a pleasure, Allye." Wow, talk about old fashion. Not many people do that style of greeting anymore.

* * *

Nik and I had made some small talk as we made it to the Grill and nothing else. Just before the door though I could smell him in there. I froze and backed away causing Nik to look back at me.

"What's the matter, love?" He questioned, opening the door slightly.

I saw a glance of Damon at the bar and I could feel the anger returning. My hands clenched into fists and I was focusing on not shifting.

"Sorry, Nik. I can't go in there." With that I quickly got away from the Grill and went anywhere but there.

After walking around Mystic Falls aimlessly trying to control my temper. I finally stopped at an abandon alleyway. I let out a sigh as I felt my anger disappear.

"You know, love. In all honesty I would never had turned my back on someone as beautiful as you." I turned around in alarm to see Nik standing at the back of the alley.

"How did you..?" Alright, now I knew this guy wasn't human.

Nik chuckled and grinned, "You should know who I am, love."

My eyes widen when I realized who was right in front of me.

"Klaus." Klaus' grin turned into a smirk.

"Now that I'm no longer in that human body. I want ask you the same question from last night." I was confused when I suddenly felt myself get pinned to the wall.

Klaus had his hand around my throat and was keeping me to the wall.

"Are you scared of me now?" He whispered and looked into my eyes.

"No." Klaus glared at me like he didn't believe me.

"Liar." He growled out lowly.

"You want to tell if I'm lying? Listen to my heart beat." I informed.

"I'm not scared." After a few seconds Klaus released me.

"You're telling the truth." He stated and I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Believe me or not Klaus, I've met someone worse than you. I told you before, I'm done being afraid." With that I turned around to walk away.

"And can I ask whom you met that is worse than me?" He had an edge to his voice like he was afraid of that person I knew who was worse than him. That peaked my curiosity.

"Her name was Kate Argent, a Werewolf hunter. She was the one that started that fire that killed my entire family." I turned my head back to him to show the hatred that burned in my eyes for Kate.

Klaus instantly relaxed and let out a smirk, "That's quite the fire you have in your eyes there, love. But you used past tense, I take it she's dead?" I couldn't hide the smirk that formed on my face.

"I watched my uncle slay that monster. Slitting her throat from ear to ear." I informed.

"I knew there was a reason why you interested me so much when we first met. Under that cool composure, you take joy in killing those who have done you wrong." Klaus said with a smirk.

I turned to face him and crossed my arms, "I'm not the goody-goody two-shoes Werewolf Elena thinks I am. I'm still a Werewolf, a predator, a monster. But believe me when I tell you, I use to be worse."

"Well then, Allye. I have plenty of time before the full moon rises. I'd like to hear your story." Klaus said with a sly smile.

* * *

"So you discovered a loophole in the hunter's code that allowed you kill a human without any consequences. Impressive. I take it the hunters didn't like that." Klaus said chuckling and had an impressed smirk on his face.

"They didn't. The code stated I couldn't kill an innocent, so I didn't. I killed any human that committed a crime. Rather it was murder, rape, vandalism, or theft. I'd find them and end them and the hunters couldn't do a thing about it. Thanks to the code their family placed centuries ago." I stated.

We were walking through the forest and I told Klaus pretty much everything.

"Centuries? How long has this code been in place?" Klaus asked curiously.

"For the longest time my family, the Hale's, has had bad blood with a human family, the Argent's. They said it started during the 5th century, when a Hale lost control on a full moon and killed an Argent's entire family. There was one survivor, the husband, he swore he would hunt the beast down and kill it. Since then the Argent's have been training Werewolf hunters and it's been a long family grudge that's been passed down from generation to generation."

"The code wasn't created until the 1400's when a hunter went too far and killed a Hale's lover, a human that did nothing wrong. It caused that one Hale to gather a pack on a full moon and attack the Argent's again. There were heavy casualties on both sides. It finally came to a cease fire when the Alpha of the Hale's and the Head of the Argent's at the time arrived and saw the blood shed. The two created the Hunter's Code, a code that the hunters still follow today. It states that a hunter cannot kill a Werewolf without certain proof that they killed an innocent, a hunter cannot kill any humans associated with the Werewolves, and a hunter cannot kill a Werewolf that is under the age of eighteen. The code has worked since then and there's been less blood shed between the families after it was established. Although the Argent's still follow the Hale's everywhere incase we mess up, and there's still tension between the two families." Klaus had a look of astonishment.

"That is a very long time for a family feud. It's older than I am, and I was born in the 10th century. That hatred is really passed on?" I nodded.

"I can't stand the Argent's, the only one I can tolerate is a young teenager named Allison. That's only because for the first time in over a millennia she refused to kill a Werewolf. An Argent refusing to kill the monster that they hated so much, I thought the world was ending." I said chuckling.

"And your hatred grew after Kate." My eyes immediately flashed red hearing her name.

"Yes, she never told us she was an Argent until the day of the fire. She only knew where we live because she got my brother to fall in love with her. She manipulated him and my entire family thinking she was good. Then she stabbed us in the back and broke the code entirely that day. There were people in my family that were human, my family never killed an innocent, there were even children inside that house on that day! One of them was my little sister who was only ten years old, she didn't even have her powers yet!" I started to yell and my eyes were glowing red. I let out a deep breath and started to calm down. The full moon was getting closer, I could feel it.

"It looks like we're not so different after all. I too lost a younger sibling a long time ago. He was too young to die, much like your sister." Klaus had a look of pain, guilt, and understanding on his face.

"Humans are the ones that call us monsters, but they really don't see that they're monsters themselves." I muttered under my breath.

I heard Klaus scoff, "Now that speaks truth." A moment of silence was between us until Klaus spoke.

"The sun's starting to set. Don't you have a young Werewolf to monitor?" That's right, I almost forgot about Megan.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to lock her up so she won't cause any trouble." I said sighing.

I went to walk away when Klaus quickly pulled me back and he stared into my eyes.

"I hate to do this Allye, but this is for your own safety. You will not come near the ritual tonight. You will stay with Megan tonight to make sure she won't get loose. And you won't remember that I compelled you."

I blinked my eyes and I saw Klaus was gone. Then I remember Megan, I had to get to her quick before the full moon did.

* * *

"Allye, come on let me go. I promise I won't hurt anyone." Megan begged as she struggled against the chains. She was all wolfed out from the full moon and desperately trying to get me to let her go.

"I've heard that one before." I said nonchalantly, sitting on a chair across from her reading a magazine.

"Let me go!" She growled out and snapped on the chains but they didn't budge.

"Nice try, but I keep telling you. Those chains are infused with wolfsbane. They're not gonna break." I repeated as I flipped to the next page.

After that all that came out of Megan was feral snarls and growls. Oh first full moons were so much fun...note the sarcasm.

That's when I heard a loud howl from outside. It sounded like it was right outside the cellar door.

"I'll be back Megs." All I got back from her was a throated growl.

I opened the cellar door ready for a Werewolf to pounce me but it never happened. I furrowed my eyebrows seeing a wolf in front of me with yellow glowing eyes and a sandy blonde coat.

"What the…?" I muttered. This was clearly the other Werewolf species but they were feral on a full moon. Wanting to kill everything in site.

I suddenly felt a rush of power from the full moon as it's light hit me. I let out a growl as my eyes glowed red. I heard a growl from the other werewolf before it took off. Moonlight also shone where the Werewolf was standing before. Looks like it hit it too, causing it to run off to most likely kill anything in sight.

"Strange…" I snapped my head over to the familiar voice.

"Elijah, but who-"

"Elena undaggered me, and don't worry I'm not here to harm you. Elena informed me that I broke my word to you the moment I conspired against all of your backs." My eyes harden thinking back to that.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here." I stated, glaring at him.

"I was following Niklaus." My eyes widen, that Werewolf...was Klaus?

"He completed the ritual, then Elena's…" I trailed off as the horror hit me.

"She's still alive. The witch, Bonnie, found a spell that would spare her life and would trigger the curse to be broken. Niklaus has no idea." I let out a sigh of relief knowing Elena was still alive.

"What I want to know is, why Niklaus came here? That was the first thing he did after he shifted. Instead of going off and killing, he went to you. Why?" I was baffled at that.

"How should I know? All I did was talk to him before the full moon came up." I informed.

"Well then, I'll stop with the questions. If you excuse me, I have to cover my brother's tracks." With that Elijah disappeared.

But now I was wondering the same thing, why did Klaus come to see me?

* * *

**Well that was interesting. We find out how Allye was like after Laura died, and it's not a pretty sight. But why did Klaus visit Allye that night? Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then, see ya! :D**


	18. As I Lay Dying

No One's P.O.V

Klaus woke up lying in the ground naked and covered in dirt. Clothes were thrown at him. Klaus turned his head to his Elijah behind him.

"You've been busy." Elijah commented.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asked as he started to get dressed.

"Almost two days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." Elijah informed.

"I can change at will then, it's good to know. I remember every single kill." Klaus said grinning as he finished getting dressed.

"Then you also remember paying a visit to Miss Hale." Klaus smirked, knowing his brother would be curious about that.

"Curious, aren't we brother?" Klaus teased but Elijah held an impassive face.

"Well if you want to know so badly. After I turned, I smelled a very attractive scent. I followed it and it led me to her. Satisfied?" Elijah narrowed his eyes at his brother. He knew it was more than just that but decided to let it drop.

Allye's P.O.V

"So, why am I going again?" I questioned Megan.

Megan sighed, "Look, everyone has been in a depressed mood since the full moon two days ago. Elena thought watching Gone with the Wind tonight would give us three hours distraction from reality."

"If I see Damon, I'm leaving." I stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I know." Megan said sighing sadly.

I parked my car at the parking lot and was about to get out when I got a phone call. I looked down at it and saw Stefan's name on the Caller ID.

"Hey Stefan." I greeted.

"_Allye, have you talked to Damon at all yet?" _ I frowned at that.

"No, and you know why Stefan." The past two days I got a visit from Stefan who questioned me on what happened during the full moon. I told him what I heard and needless to say Stefan didn't know what to say to that.

"_Look, I know he's not your favorite person in the world right now but he needs help. During the full moon, Damon was helping Tyler and things got out of control. Tyler bit Damon."_ I almost dropped my phone. Damon was dying.

"Oh my god, I've been such a jerk. He's been trying to reach me all morning and I kept...I kept ignoring him, Stefan." I said as guilt flooded me.

"_It's not your fault Allye, you didn't know. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus." _What did Klaus have to do with a werewolf bite.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you. I can sniff out Klaus' scent, meaning we can get there quicker."

I heard Stefan sigh on the other end, "_I had a feeling you'd say that. I'm heading there right now. I'll meet you there."_ My phone clicked signaling Stefan hung up.

"Megan, I want you head over to the boarding house." I said as I got out of my car.

"Wait, you're letting me drive your car?!" Megan asked in surprise as she stepped out of the passengers seat.

"Just don't crash it." I warned as I ran off.

After a few minutes I manage to make out Klaus' scent. It was fresh and I could smell Elijah too. The scent led me to Alaric's apartment. Looks like he was still crashing there. I quickly made my way into the building and ran up the stairs. At the end of the hall I could see Stefan being held by Klaus with a wooden stake in him. I could also see Elijah's gray body with a dagger sticking out from his chest.

I slowed down once I got close to the doorway and my eyes glowed red as I glared at Klaus' back.

"Allye, good to see you again." I heard Klaus say as he continued to dig the stake into Stefan.

"Let him go, Klaus." I ordered in a rough voice.

"I'll let you know that I don't take orders very well, love." Klaus said as he turned his head to me.

Even though it killed the Alpha inside me, I had to beg. "Please, let him go. He's trying to save his brother." Yep, that hurt my Alpha pride.

Klaus' face formed into an annoyed glare, "And your Vampire boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend." I corrected him.

"But you still love him." This time I couldn't say anything back.

Klaus' jaw tighten before he complied and pulled the stake out of Stefan.

He went over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of blood before sitting down.

"How about we strike a deal? Now, Allye here I can deal with but you Stefan, there's not much you can offer me. Not like this." Stefan tensed, he knew what Klaus was talking about.

"I heard about this one Vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true Ripper. Sound familiar?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Stefan.

"You wiped out an entire village?" I asked confused.

Klaus looked from me to Stefan with an amused expression, "He never told you what he was like in the past? Why Stefan, I thought friends shared everything." Klaus mocked with a wide smirk.

"Allye, I haven't been like that in a very long time." Stefan told me.

"Well, that's the Vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent I could use when I leave this town."

"Before we even get closer to Stefan becoming that Vampire again. How do we know if you actually know the cure to a Werewolf bite? I'd like some proof before we start putting things out on the table."

Klaus got that glint in his eyes again as he smirked at me, "Cunning as always, love. Very well. Katerina, come here." Katherine walked over to Klaus.

Klaus suddenly grabbed Katherine's arm while his face changed. His eyes were yellow like a Werewolves but he had the veins under his eyes like a Vampire and only two sharp fangs. He bit down on Katherine's wrist.

Katherine hissed in pain and started to freak out. Klaus was still part Werewolf which meant he had venom.

That's when Klaus bit his own wrist and fed his blood to Katherine. Stefan and I watched as the wound healed.

"Your blood's the cure." I said in surprise.

Klaus smirked, "Gotta love Mother Nature."

Klaus then stood up and walked to Stefan and I and placed one hand on both our shoulders.

"Now...let's talk, the three of us." He said with a tight smile.

Klaus walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a vial. He put his blood into it and showed it to Stefan and I.

"There it is. You want save your brother? How 'bout decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Klaus stated.

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan said refusing.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made one hell of a wing-man." He started to pour some of the blood down the sink making us tense.

"Wait." Klaus let out a smirk seeing Stefan finally complying.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." I gulped as Klaus threw Stefan a blood bag.

I had a bad feeling about this. Klaus wants that other side of Stefan, and part of me really didn't want to meet that part.

I couldn't watch as Stefan downed the bag and Klaus threw another one. I turned around and went into the same room Katherine did. She didn't pay attention to me as I went past her.

I could hear Stefan's heavy breathing from him downing all the blood. I turned back around and watched Klaus toss another blood bag in his direction.

"You know, I'm shocked you're not the one begging and pleading Klaus right now." My eyes glanced at Katherine sharply. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Oh wait, I forgot. He loves Elena." That teared it.

I gripped her by her shirt and flung her down the room to where she smacked into the wall that held up the kitchen counter.

Katherine shot me an annoyed and mocking glare.

"Oh come on. Is that the best you got mutt? It's just so easy to make you angry." Katherine taunted as she stood back up.

I let out a growl as I stepped out of the room with my eyes glowing crimson red.

I flexed my hands causing my claws to form, "Watch it leech. You still haven't learn that I'm an Alpha meaning I'm a lot stronger then those other Werewolves you've gone against." At this point Klaus was watching us with an amused expression.

Katherine flashed over to me but with my senses being sharper then hers, I caught her wrist. I flipped her down onto the floor and pressed my knee on her upper back.

"As much fun as it is watching this…" I heard Klaus trail off before he grabbed me off of Katherine.

"Quite a temper we have, little wolf." I glared at Klaus before ripping myself from his grasp and sitting on the couch.

"Now how about we talk about your deal, shall we? You'll accompany Stefan and I to leave town, but I want that Werewolf that you told me about. The one that killed to control your rage and enjoyed torturing humans." Klaus informed.

"You're mistaken Klaus, I'm still that Werewolf. Sure I killed more after Laura died but I still kill. Ask Stefan, he was there when I went on a rage induced rampage against a whole pack of Werewolves. All but a few survived and only thanks to Elijah's witch. Otherwise, they'd be six feet under." Klaus looked over at Stefan who had blood all over his chin.

"She's right, I saw it myself." With that Klaus smirked.

"In that case, if you want the cure both of you will leave town with me." Stefan and I exchanged looks.

"Fine, we accept your deal." I spoke for both of us. Klaus grinned and walked over to Katherine.

"Sweetheart." Klaus called for Katherine and held up the vial of blood.

"Take this over to Damon and come right back." Klaus tried to compel Katherine but I could tell she had vervain in her system. I could smell it on her breath.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked, wanting to make sure.

"No!" Stefan yelled, not liking the idea. I just stayed quiet. I knew Katherine would go back to Damon. If Katherine really did love Stefan then she couldn't stand to see Stefan like this and would tell Damon to snap him out of it.

"Yes and if I were you…" Klaus couldn't finished his sentence as Katherine grabbed the vial and flashed out of the apartment.

"I'd hurry." Klaus finished and took a seat across from Stefan and I.

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan argued. Klaus only shrugged causing Stefan to hang his head in defeat.

* * *

We were now in a storage house where Klaus was putting Elijah's coffin with the rest of them. I really didn't want to know who else were in those coffins. Two Originals were bad enough, I couldn't imagine more of them.

Once Klaus closed the coffin, he told the workers to put him with the others.

Stefan's phone went off. I looked over at him and saw it was a text from Elena saying Damon was okay. I let out a relieved sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, I take it Katerina made it on time?" Klaus said noticing my relief.

"You won't be seeing her again." Stefan informed.

"Because she's on vervain?" Stefan and I looked at Klaus in shock. He knew the whole time and didn't kill Katherine?

"I've been around a long time, Stefan, Allye. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You two will help me see to that." Klaus said smirking.

"What do you really want from us?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"All will be explained in time, love. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus said with a smug smile.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked confused.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for both of you." I furrowed my brows. What did he mean by that?

"Come here, both of you. Don't be afraid." I watched as a girl and a man walked out from the crates.

The girl was scared and I could tell she was compelled not to run. The man on the other hand looked pissed off and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He hadn't said anything so I was guessing Klaus compelled him to keep his mouth shut.

"See, I want to make sure you two honor our deal. That you two will be of use to me." Klaus' face changed as he bit down on the girls neck and she screamed.

My jaw tighten seeing the poor girl, but I kept my mouth shut. Klaus then looked at the man.

"Go on then, tell my lovely friend here what you did." Klaus ordered the man.

I could see the man tense and he had rage in his eyes, "I was drunk one night and I raped a teenage girl walking home from a party." Anger surged through me and Klaus smirked seeing my eyes flash red.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real Ripper enjoys the hunt. As for him, when I tell him to run-" My eyes flickered to the man as he started running down the building, "You'll hunt him down, like how a real feral wolf hunts its prey." Klaus let go of the girl and she ran off screaming.

While Stefan ran off immediately, I calmly followed my own prey. I followed the scent of alcohol and I could hear the man's breathing and rapid heartbeat getting closer.

I flexed my hands and I started to drag my claws along the other boxes. I didn't need to fully shift to take this drunk bastard down.

"You can't run from me." I called out as I started to leave one long claw mark against the crates.

I turned around a corner and met a dead end with the man looking for a way out. The man looked at the wall of boxes behind him then at me. He suddenly charged at me with a battle cry and tried to punch me.

I rolled my eyes and caught his punch, "Really? You thought you could hit me with that?" I squeezed down on his fist and the cracking sound of bones sounded. The man screamed as I broke all the bones in his hand.

The man suddenly threw his other fist at me but I caught his wrist and quickly twisted his arm to the point it popped out of it's socket. The man screamed again. With one swift kick to his knee, I crushed his knee cap causing him to fall to the floor.

"Alright, I've heard enough of your pathetic crying." With that I snapped his neck and he fell down to the floor, dead.

I heard a slow clapping come from behind me. I turned around to see Klaus who had a satisfied smug smile on his face. I remained silent as he ceased his clapping and walk towards me.

"I'm not going to lie. I expected...a little more bloodshed. But what I really liked was how you played with him. How you stalked him, how you made him anticipate his last moments, and how you mocked him. Then you gave him a painful death of crushing his bones to pieces." I remained still as Klaus was now very close to me.

"Simply beautiful." Klaus stated as he tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and leaving his hand cupping the side of my head.

As he stared in my eyes, I could tell what he said had a double meaning.

"Now, we can go." Klaus announced before turning around and walking away with me following him.

This was going to be one hell of a trip…

* * *

**Well we get a look into Allye's dark side. For all of you to know, this is how Allye acted before she changed. Except a lot more blood and had more of a sadistic attitude. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then, see ya! :D**


	19. The Birthday

I walked out of the restroom from the rest stop and froze in my tracks.

"Seriously guys. Where's the Omega I just left with you for literally a minute?" I asked in annoyance and crossed my arms.

Klaus was sitting on top of the picnic table and Stefan was standing next to the table. Klaus gave me a smug smile and shrugged. I gave him a look and turned my eyes to Stefan.

"Those little lost wolves are starting to get annoying. No matter where we go they somehow find you." Stefan stated.

I rolled my eyes, "I've told you before, I'm not calling them. I'm an Alpha. Omegas are normally attracted to Alphas if they're close. It's the power I give off."

Stefan and Klaus remained silent and from the look Klaus had on his face I could guess what happened.

"Of course, you killed him." I stated sighing and started to walk to the car.

"Oh come now, love. I just wanted to test it one more time." Klaus stated as him and Stefan followed behind me.

"You already tested your blood on my kind and it didn't work. Their bodies rejected it. It's only the other species you can turn into your little Hybrids." I informed as I turned around to face Klaus.

"Stefan, get in the car. I want a little chat with Allye." Stefan just nodded and got into the passenger seat of Klaus' car.

"To tell you the truth, love. I don't particularly like the way those Omega's looked at you. Those animals only see a female Werewolf they think they can take." Klaus stated with hidden anger in his eyes.

"What they don't realize, is that this Alpha female is with an Alpha male and needs to be taught their place." I knew he was referring to himself as the Alpha male.

Klaus told me a couple weeks back when this first happened, saying he fancied me. Since then I could physically feel his feelings grow every day. For some reason though, every time he touched me, even the slightest bit, my inner wolf would be banging against its cage. Wanting to be released.

Klaus' serious look was then replaced by a lighter look.

"Now, let's get back in the car. We still have quite a ways to go until we reach Tennessee." Klaus placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the car.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I waited for Stefan and Klaus to get back. We finally made it to Memphis, Tennessee. Klaus told me to stay in the car while him and Stefan handle two of the girls that knew Ray Sutton.

That's when I heard the screams. Well, Stefan was hard at work. Seconds later the driver's door open and Klaus got in.

"Got what you needed?" I asked as I sprawled my legs across the back seat.

"I did, it looks like we're heading for a bar off the forty-one." Klaus said turning in the seat to face me and grinned.

I looked back at the house, and I could still hear the screaming. "How long do you think he'll take this time?"

"Well I told him to make one suffer. I'd give it ten minutes tops." I let out a breath through my nose and leaned my head back against the car. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the screaming.

"We'll stop by a hotel to rest." I heard Klaus say softly. I held back from jumping as I felt him place his hand on my shin. Once again my inner wolf was clawing to get out but I held it back.

Later that Night

I collapsed on the queen size bed and kicked my shoes off before rolling onto my back. It felt nice to finally sleep on a bed instead of a car seat.

I heard Klaus chuckle, "Well don't get comfortable on my account." I only responded with a grunt as I heard Stefan behind Klaus, close the door to our hotel room.

"I'm gonna shower." Stefan proclaimed as he headed off into the bathroom. Seconds later I heard the water running.

I stacked two of the hotel pillows and propped my arm behind my head before grabbing the tv remote on the night stand. I felt the other side of the bed dip as Klaus sat on it to remove his own shoes.

I turned on the tv and started to flip through channels. I stopped on a channel when I saw a certain movie playing. I couldn't help but scoff.

"What's so funny?" Klaus questioned as he finished getting his shoes off.

"It's a Werewolf movie. I don't know why but I've always like watching movies about the supernatural and just laugh at the human's view of us." I stated as Klaus got up on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Hm, you mean like that?" Klaus said as a silver bullet just killed a Werewolf.

"Yep, I question why everyone thinks Werewolves are weak to silver. I don't even know where that came from." I said shaking my head slightly.

"Humans have made up a lot things over the years of the supernatural. Like with garlic and holy water for Vampires." Klaus informed.

"You know part of me thinks you had something to do with the false rumors for Vampires." Klaus let out a small smile and chuckled.

I turned to my side to face him, "I mean, come on. You're a thousand year old Vampire. I'm pretty sure you were behind some things."

Klaus looked down at me and he had a teasing look on his face.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." I rolled my eyes as I rolled onto my back.

"You're no fun." I muttered, and started to watch the movie again.

"I'm no fun?" Klaus asked slightly offended.

"You're a Hybrid, pretty sure you heard me." I teased.

"I could show you how much fun I really am." I heard Klaus whisper in my ear.

I lightly slapped Klaus' arm and he just smiled and chuckled before he straighten back up. That's when I heard my stomach growl, and I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Someone's hungry." Klaus stated the obvious.

"Well unlike you and Stefan, I don't survive on blood. I wonder if there's a phone book around here." I pondered out loud as I got out of the bed.

"And why would you need that?"

"To find a pizza place to call." I told him bluntly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of taking you out to dinner." Klaus informed, making me look back at him.

I was about to decline when my stomach answered for me.

I let out a sigh, "Fine." I grabbed my shoes and quickly got them on my feet.

I walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it, "Hey, Klaus and I are heading out. Don't eat the staff while we're gone." I called out.

I heard Klaus chuckle then Stefan replied, "Very funny, Allye."

"Alright we should be good." I said as I stuffed my hands in my leather jacket's pockets. I headed for the door before Klaus flashed over.

"Allow me." He said as he opened the door for me.

The Next Morning

Stefan, Klaus, and I were waiting at the bar called Southern Comfort for Ray Sutton. Stefan had already compelled the entire bar so now we were just waiting on him.

That's when a man walked into the bar and immediately I could smell that he was a Werewolf. Klaus notice me lift my head and go on alert.

"I take it that man is Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked me.

"My nose is never wrong. He smells like a wolf."

And like clockwork the bartender then said, "What's up Ray?"

"Remind me to never doubt your nose, little wolf." Klaus remarked as he got up and headed for Ray.

"Speaking of smells, I can still smell that wolfsbane." I mentioned, looking over at Stefan.

"What's the matter Allye? Feeling sick?" Stefan teased with a smirk.

"Wolfsbane will reveal my powers forcefully, and if I inhale it enough yes I will get sick." Stefan's smirk only got wider before disappearing in a flash to stop Ray from leaving.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan warned.

"Vampires." I heard Ray mutter.

"Hm, not all of us." I spoke up as I walked over to them.

Ray narrowed his eyes at me, "What's a Werewolf doing with Vampires?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "What is it with your species still following the old ways? I'm gonna tell you what I told an old friend of mine. Wolves that follow the old ways, end up dead. Mainly because they still believe in that old feud between Vampires and Werewolves." Ray looked at me confused.

"Species?" I let my eyes glow red and my claws and fangs to form. Ray stared at me baffled and in shock.

"Incredible isn't it? A species of Werewolf that can transform without the full moon. Which brings me to why I'm here. And before you even think about getting help, I'll let you know my Vampire friend here has compelled everyone here in the bar." Klaus warned.

"Now, yes he is a Vampire and she is a...different kind of Werewolf. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some Vampire, and I've got some wolf." Ray looked at Klaus confused.

"You what?"

"A Hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me. Now I've already tried her species of Werewolf but their bodies rejected it. Now I haven't ran across your species in a many moon, pun intended." I rolled my eyes at the moon joke. At least it's better than a dog joke.

"I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asked.

"You can't compel me." Ray countered.

The three of us exchanged glances, "Hard way it is then." I muttered before grabbing Ray and slamming his head onto the counter.

"Can you bring out the darts please." Stefan asked the bartender as I held down a struggling Ray.

Stefan leaned against the counter and lowered his head to meet Ray in the eyes, "Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game. Something I like to call, truth or wolfsbane." Stefan said as he took out the pouch of wolfsbane and crushed some in his hands.

My nose flared as the scent of it hit my nose and I could feel my powers surface. Damnit Stefan, he did that to get a reaction out of me too.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus said as I jerked him back to his feet.

I dragged him down to the dartboard and pinned him against the wall. Stefan came over with steel chains and chained Ray against the bars attached to the wall.

"There, now you just stand there being all pretty while Stefan here throws wolfsbane darts at you. And trust me when I say that he won't stop until you tell us where your pack is." I informed Ray as Stefan began mixing water with wolfsbane and dipping the darts into it.

"You're a wolf, you should know I won't give away my packs location." Ray tried to sympathize.

"Eh, you're right I wouldn't tell anyone where my pack is, but here's the thing. That Hybrid that's standing right there? I have to listen to what he says, and this is one of those things. My opinion doesn't matter here." I informed.

"Allye, get out of the way before I hit you with the wolfsbane dart." Stefan threatened.

"If you do that, I will cram vervain down your throat." I threatened back.

"Put the claws away love and come over here." Klaus ordered and patted the seat next to him.

I didn't say anything else and I got out of the way and took a seat next to Klaus at the table. I watched as Stefan threw the first dart and the scream of pain that came from Ray a few seconds later.

* * *

I sighed out of boredom, Ray still refused to say anything and his cries were starting to get annoying.

"Oh for the love of god, Stefan let me take over. Your little game isn't working." I exclaimed and got out of my seat.

"Fine, try it your way." Stefan glowered and past me but not before roughly shoving my shoulder with his own.

That's when I heard a girl talking to Klaus, "Some of my guys spotted Damon outside the farm." I froze at that. Damon was still on our tail.

I turned back to face Klaus and Stefan, "My brother still on our trail?" Stefan questioned.

"He's getting closer. I'm gonna have to deal with it." Klaus headed for the exit but Stefan grabbed his arm.

"No,no,no. Let me handle it." Stefan offered.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked and took his arm out of Stefan's grip.

"Cause, you know I'll come back." Stefan countered.

"Do I?" Klaus questioned cautiously.

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service."

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked as he pointed to Ray with big smile.

"I'll make sure my brother doesn't follow us anymore." With that Stefan walked out and Klaus returned to his seat.

"Don't stop on my account, love." Klaus said smiling.

I turned my attention back to Ray and grabbed the water and wolfsbane mix.

"Alright Ray, I'm sure you know the whole bad cop, good cop right? Well in this case, Stefan was the good cop and I'm the bad cop."I stopped right in front of him with an impassive face.

"And I don't play nice." I flexed my hand for my claws to form.

I took his hand and sliced his palm open with my claws. I then proceeded to pour the wolfsbane mixture into the wound, slowly. Ray screamed and hollered as the wolfsbane burned the inside of his hand. He struggled against the chains to try and free himself but with no luck.

"You ready to tell me where your pack is?" I asked and stopped pouring the liquid.

Ray's body shook as he looked at me with anger in his eyes, "Go to hell." I rose both eyebrows.

"Huh, did you hear that?" I asked, turning to Klaus.

He had a smirk on his face. He enjoyed watching me torture Ray.

"Oh I heard him loud and clear, love." Klaus answered with his smirk getting wider.

"Oh where are my manners? You must be thirsty." I gripped Ray's jaw with my left hand and added pressure.

I forced his mouth open, and dumped the wolfsbane mixture down his mouth. Ray let out a gargled scream and thrashed against me. I then clamped his mouth shut and forced his head upwards.

"Swallow it." I ordered in a low tone. I heard Ray gulp and then the burning of his insides as it trailed down. I released him and he continue to scream and thrash as the wolfsbane dissolved part of his insides.

"Now after your vocal cords heal, I expect information." I stated and walked back over to Klaus.

Klaus had a huge grin on his face as I moved towards him.

"I must say I'm impressed. I especially liked the part of forcing him to drink wolfsbane. Very devious." Klaus said as he handed me a drink.

I took the glass and downed the shot of liquor, "Not my first rodeo." I informed and set the glass on the table.

"Clearly." I heard violent coughs from Ray that caught our attention.

"Looks like he's all healed up."

I walked back over to Ray, "So, you ready to talk or did you want some more wolfsbane in your diet?"

Ray's body shook and he wet his lips before opening his mouth, "They're at the Smoky Mountains."He said in a hoarse voice.

My mouth curved to a smirk and turned my head to Klaus who still had that grin on his face.

* * *

I was sitting out on the porch, breathing some of the fresh air. The wolfsbane was lingering in the bar so much that I couldn't breathe anymore. Klaus sent me out saying he would handle the rest.

My attention was caught when I heard the sounds of footsteps on gravel. I lifted my head to see Stefan.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked softly.

Stefan stopped and looked at me, "Andie's dead. Damon should get the point across." My eyes widen hearing that. Stefan killed Andie?

With that Stefan walked inside the bar, leaving me to my thoughts. I couldn't but think to my pack. For all our sakes, I hope Damon took that has a hint to stop following us.

* * *

**O.O well...that was pleasant. Who knew Allye could be so cruel about torturing someone. And it looks like Klaus has definitely taken a liking to our favorite Alpha. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then, see ya! :D **


	20. The Hybrid

We were walking along the smoky mountains and Stefan was carrying an unconscious Ray on his shoulders.

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked, making small talk.

"I'm fine. Allye, we getting any closer?" Stefan asked impatiently.

"Yeah, scent's getting stronger." I was walking ahead of them and tracking Ray's pack down by scent.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for some time now. If you need some water or a little sit down…" Klaus trailed off.

"You know, I get that we're, uh...stuck together, but if we could just skip the chit chat, it'd be great." I shook my head at Stefan's brooding. Even Ripper Stefan was always brooding.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend. Is he always like this?" Klaus asked me.

"Yep, brooding all seven days of the week, twenty-four seven." I said looking over my shoulder. I saw Stefan roll his eyes and ignored us.

"You want to talk so much, talk to Allye. I'm not the only one here." Stefan informed.

I came to a sudden stop and my nose flared as several different werewolf scents hit me.

"I think we're gonna have to skip the talking. We're here." I announced as I could see the pack making camp for the full moon tonight.

Stefan walked in front of me and approached the pack. The pack all stopped what they were doing and watched Stefan cautiously. It wasn't until Stefan put Ray on the ground did they react.

"Ray! Oh my god. What's going on?" The woman asked desperately.

Klaus walked forward and I followed behind him. It wasn't until Klaus showed up that the woman looked up and glared at Stefan.

"Who are you?" She directed towards Stefan.

"The important question is, who am I? Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." The woman stood up slowly and backed away.

"You're the Hybrid." Klaus smiled that the woman knew who he was.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus walked past the wolves and took a seat on a wood stump.

The wolves watched him cautiously and all were on alert. Stefan joined Klaus on the stump by I remained where I stood.

The woman then looked at me and her brows furrowed, "You look...familiar." I rose an eyebrow at that. I sure as hell didn't recognize her.

A look of realization hit her face, "I remember now, you were with those other two. You three were heading for New York two years ago. You were one of the ones that camped with us because of the full moon. Where are the other two?" The woman asked.

My jaw tightened, "You're talking about my siblings. Derek's back in California and Laura's been dead for just over a year now." The woman's eyes widen.

"Allye, I didn't realize you met this pack before." I could hear the hidden anger behind Klaus' voice.

"It was two years ago, sorry for my memory being a little hazy. I would have told you if I remembered." I informed Klaus.

Klaus eyed me a little more before backing off, "So if everyone here knows Allye and her siblings then you know that she is a...different kind of Werewolf. One that can turn at will and gets power from the full moon. Now, in some ways I'm similar to that." Klaus started off.

"It's fascinating, actually. A Werewolf who isn't beholden by the moon. A Vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true Hybrid." And as is he planned it, Ray suddenly woke up gasping.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus stated smiling.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked freaking out.

"Stefan?" Stefan stood and look around the pack.

"Are any of you human? I'll give you a chance to come up willingly before my friend here sniffs the first one out. Your friend here needs human blood to complete the transition into Vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Seconds passed and no human came up.

"Allye." I nodded and stalked over to the man that was protecting the woman from earlier. Clearly, these two were a couple.

"Here's your human, Klaus." In a flash Klaus sped over and bites the humans forearm then threw him at Stefan.

"No!" The woman yelled and went to run after her boyfriend but Klaus caught her.

The woman continued to cry out and struggle in Klaus' arms.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is, I don't know how to stop." Stefan informed. Seconds later Ray lunged at the human and began drinking his blood.

Klaus then turned his attention to the crying woman in his arms, "It's the new order sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die then become a Vampire." The woman said gritting through her teeth.

"Wrong choice." Klaus bit into his wrist and force fed her his blood.

"She'll thank me for that later, heh." Klaus said smirking and quickly snapped the woman's neck.

Klaus' face changed as his eyes glowed with the veins underneath, and his fangs forming, "Okay, who's next?" He asked looking around. I have to admit, Klaus definitely looked like a monster right now. Especially with the blood trickling down the sides of his mouth.

* * *

I sat on a log at the camp and looked at all the Werewolf bodies on the ground. Klaus was busy healing up the human for the rest of them when they wake up. The sun was starting to go down and my eyes would occasionally flash, signaling that the full moon was almost here.

"They're dead. They're all dead." I heard Ray whimper.

I turned my head to see Ray shake over where he sat on the stump.

"Is he alright?" I asked Klaus.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus assured.

I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to examine Ray while Stefan was questioning Klaus. Something wasn't right. His heart beat was accelerating faster and faster.

I slowly stood up from my spot, I've heard this sound before. This is exactly what happened to a wolf of my species too.

"Klaus." I called out for him.

"What is it?" Klaus asked with aggravation in his voice.

"Something's wrong with Ray. His heart beat isn't slowing down." Klaus frowned and looked down at Ray.

Klaus sat down next Ray and looked at his face. I walked over and saw that he was bleeding from his eyes.

"It's just like last time." I stated.

"No, that can't be right. I thought it was only your kind that rejected the transition." Klaus muttered, standing back up.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked shaking.

"Some master race." Stefan scoffed.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus scolded.

The woman from early suddenly shot up gasping.

"What are you waiting for, go feed your girlfriend." Klaus told the human.

The human stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. Ray suddenly snarled then proceeded to get up and run away.

"Go get him." I went to leave with Stefan but I was stopped, "Not you, love. You're staying here."

I turned back around and Stefan went off to get Ray. I was about to ask Klaus why he stopped me when I picked up Damon's and Elena's voices. You've got to be kidding me. They were still tracking us! Looks like Stefan's attempt didn't work.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps walking over to me.

"Everything alright, love?" Klaus asked concerned.

"Uh, it's Stefan. He's been gone too long to just get Ray." I covered up.

"I'll go see what's going on then." Klaus said and walked over to where Stefan was.

I started to hear groaning as the rest of the wolves woke up. My ears were being overpowered by hearing all of the racing heartbeats surrounding me. I tighten my hand into a fist as I felt the full moons power starting to hit me. The smell of the human's blood and the pounding heartbeats weren't helping.

I started to shift without my consent, and a feral growl escaped from my throat as I glared at the human who was busy feeding the other wolves.

I suddenly felt my back slam into a tree trunk. I saw Klaus in front of me, pinning me to the tree away from the camp.

"You're starting to lose control." Klaus stated the obvious.

"You try having the full moon's power run through your veins with the scent of human blood around and the sound of beating hearts. It never gets easier." I told him as I let out shaky breaths. I was trying to control the wolf that was clawing and biting at the cage to be released.

"You've done it before." Klaus noted.

"Yes, but inside a building where the moonlight doesn't hit me. Right now I'm pretty much basking in it." I argued.

"Then get it under control." Klaus ordered.

I closed my eyes and let out deep breaths. I thought back to my anchor that keeps me from losing control. I felt my fangs and claws retract. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh in relief that I held the wolf at bay.

"See, wasn't that hard now was it?" Klaus praised with a smile.

"Easy for a Hybrid to say." I muttered and got out of his grip and headed back to the camp.

I stopped in the middle of the camp seeing several zombified looking Werewolves coming towards me. They were all bleeding from the eyes and their heart beats were rapid.

"Bloody hell." I heard Klaus mutter beside me.

I heard bones snapping and some of them were screaming in pain as they turned.

"Great, some are already turning." I muttered. One of the wolves had already transformed and was stalking towards us.

It was growling and snarling as it got closer. I shifted and let out an Alpha roar. The wolf immediately started whine and whimper and backed off with it's tail in between it's legs.

"Okay, I can't keep using my Alpha roar to keep them at bay." I informed Klaus as more headed for us.

Klaus tighten his jaw and I could feel the anger and frustration coming off of him.

"It seems we have no choice...Kill them." Klaus ordered.

* * *

The last of the werewolves collapsed on the ground dead. I let out a sigh as I dropped the wolf's heart on the ground.

"That's the last of them." I told Klaus who was busy drinking the wolves' beer.

I heard footsteps walking over to us and I smelled Stefan's scent.

I looked over and saw Stefan drop Ray on the ground, dead.

"They went rabid. Some of them we killed. The others just...bled out. In the end..they're all dead." Klaus stood up and the cap on his rage finally popped off.

He yelled and threw a beer bottle against a tree, "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them! I broke the curse. I killed a Werewolf. I killed a Vampire. I killed the doppelganger." Stefan and I exchanged glances. We now knew why Klaus couldn't make his Hybrid's. It's because Elena's still alive.

Klaus looked between both of us and for a second there I thought he was getting suspicious.

"You two look like hell." Klaus stated.

"Well last time I checked, I'm dying...and you don't want to heal me." Stefan then gestured to Ray, "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." I started to shake my head. No, there's no way Klaus would kill him just because of one wolf.

"Klaus-" Klaus put his hand up causing me to go silent.

"It's not his fault...nor yours. It should have worked." Klaus said softly.

He picked up an empty beer bottle and bit his hand. The poured the blood into the bottle and handed it to Stefan.

"Bottoms up. We're leaving." Klaus said as Stefan took the bottle.

Klaus walked by me and stopped and looked at both of us, "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left." With that Klaus turned around and headed for the car.

I turned back to Stefan who just finished the bottle and tossed it on the ground. I gave him a look wondering if Damon and the others left. Stefan nodded and nudged his head in the direction Klaus went.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated…

* * *

**Complicated is right. Allye and Stefan have figured out that Elena still being alive is the reason the Hybrid's are failing. Now they just have to try and keep Klaus from figuring out why. Stay tune for the next chapter. Until then, see ya! :D**


End file.
